A New Home
by spaceshipdear
Summary: Beth Greene and her family were safe. They finally have a shot at a normal life. But something was missing, someone she had to let go and accept he needed the distance and a new purpose. But what if Daryl Dixon came back into her life after being gone for a year? *Bethyl* Canon compliant. Sequel of A Little Faith (definitely can be read without having read the 1st one).
1. Good

**A/N Welcome welcome!** First of I need to warm you this is canon compliant. I took a lot of liberty with this story and have it take place a few years after the show. It's still TWD, there's still zombies and Beth and Daryl are, I hope, still IC. But it's not exactly the same ton as the show, I'd say it's lighter and definitely fluffier ;) But walkers are still a threat…

It's also the sequel of my first Bethyl fanfic called A little Faith.

I don't think you actually need to read this first story if you don't want to. But it's quite short and easy to read ;) And it will give you more insight on how the characters have evolved since Terminus, especially Beth and Daryl's relationship. I'm feeling generous today so I'll give you a quick summary of the previous events just in case you don't want to read it or have read it a while ago!

**So, previously on A little Faith:**

The train box group has escaped Terminus not without casualties, Tara, Bob and Rosita didn't survived. After learning what happened to her sister Maggie refused to let the group go to Washington and Daryl and her searched for Beth for weeks together.

After a few weeks they luckily reunited with Beth, Carol, Tyreese and Judith. Beth told the story of her kidnapping to Daryl and Maggie. It was a traumatizing experience and she had to go through hell and kill the man who abducted her to escape. After a while on her own learning new skills and founding a crossbow, she found Carol, Ty and Judith. They secured a warehouse and were reunited with Rick and his group. Beth and Daryl resumed their awkward and close relationship.

When it was finally decided to go to Washington, Daryl and Beth went on a last hunting day together. After being attacked by a herd where Beth almost died and was saved by Daryl, they shared a kiss in the woods. The following day, they departed to Washington.

**And now…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Good**

The buildings were passing in front of her eyes while her head was resting on the window of the bus, the cold glass cooling her temple. She could hear in the distance the conversation of other passengers. It was getting warm outside, spring had settled sooner this year and it was nice to see the trees blooming this early.

Today's shift hasn't been too bad. Patients with minor injuries had come and go and nobody died. Beth called that a good day. She wasn't surprised to wake up happily every morning to go work her shift at the hospital. Finally not getting up with only fear and hunger in her stomach was quite a sweet feeling. It felt good to have a purpose, to help and be part of a community.

It has been almost two years now, two good and restful years in Washington. It took them about a month to get here. The roads around the city were crowded with walkers and Daryl was actually right, it really hasn't been a walk in the park. But they all made it alive. Their wounds were more psychological than physical, this world had been brutal, but now they were safer than they'd ever been. Their main purpose wasn't only survival anymore.

Washington was not quite as it used to be. High defensive walls against walkers now surrounded the city. The army was watching the streets and very few incidents were happening. And it wasn't as spread out as it used to be, it was getting more crowded every day now that the word of a vaccine and an actual sanctuary where people can find shelter was out.

Eugene joined the small scientific team in place as soon as they arrived. Abraham immediately joined the army here and ended up in the high ranks. Leaving the rest of the group to figure out what to do with their lives now that they were not on their own.

It took a while for all of them to get used to having a new home, it seemed like a whole new world. After being on the run for their life and after all the things they had to do to survive, adapting to an old lifestyle had been harder than she imagined.

But it was a blessing. The little things were actually the better part of being here. Sleeping with the windows open, not waking up with only hunger and fear in her stomach, walking alone in the streets without being afraid, seeing water coming out from taps... Oh the warm water, that was heavenly! The first time she opened a tap and saw a clean liquid pouring, she almost cried. You only realize how much you miss the comfort of modern life once you've been deprived of it for so long, especially after their last few months outside.

The hopes of reaching Washington were dropping as the walkers' herds they encountered were increasing. Everyone was tense and sleep deprived. It was almost a miracle they all made it through alive.

She stepped out of the bus, saying goodbye with a smile at the driver. She's been doing this same trip back home for a year and a half now. _Back home._ Her home, with Maggie and Glenn. They were sharing this small townhouse in Columbia Height. They were assigned to it after 2 months of living in a gigantic hotel turned into temporary housing for new comers. The house still had the furniture, pictures and memories of the family who lived there. Maggie and Beth boxed them and stored it in the basement. They didn't have the heart to throw them away. It was one thing to scavenge houses when they were on the run but now that they knew this would be their home for good, it felt strange and heartbreaking to move in. Luckily the comfort of sleeping every night in the same bed, in her own room, had overcome this sad feeling.

Her phone rang. The New Government managed to put the cellular network back on a year ago. It wasn't exactly stable and obviously it was basic phone signal but it was good to be able to contact people so easily.

"Hi there. What are you doing?"

She had a soft smile and looked at the military truck passing next to her slowly. Army patrols were part of the cityscape now.

She talked for a little while about her day, their plan for tonight, and passed in front of Rick's house. It was just across the street from theirs. Knowing some people working at the Community Center for Refugees has its perks.

The living room windows were open at her place and she could hear the radio. Glenn and Maggie were home, both on the couch, drinking a cool beer. Glenn was sitting and Maggie was lying, her head on his lap. His hand was brushing her hair. She was smiling and Beth could hear her sister's soft chuckle. She passed by the door and gave them a quick wave before climbing up the stairs to her room.

Maggie was home early that day. She had joined the Police along with Michonne, and Rick of course. Rick had been hesitant at first to become a cop again. He was struggling with demons Beth could barely understand. It took him a while to adjust to normal life, maybe more than most of them. But his cop instincts had come back at some point and he was now in charge of the local police force for this area of the city. The police had a different purpose than the army. They were taking care of the people, regular crimes, thefts and such. Not that it was an important threat but the apocalypse did bring out the worst- even in the living- and they had to make sure people wouldn't try to make their own justice or it would be chaos. The army was on walkers watching duty, making sure the threat was staying outside the walls.

Michonne and Maggie couldn't really imagine doing an office position or even housekeeping; they naturally followed Rick. Glenn on the other hand wasn't exactly keen on taking a physical job. He was badly injured during their trip to Washington and didn't recover well due to lake of proper aid, his knee was forever injured and he chose to join Carol working in the Community Center. Their role was to make sure they take a consensus of all new comers and find them a roof and a job. He had pretty good people skills and this kind of work fitted him well.

Carol first started working at the local school as a teacher, she was able to watch over Judith and Carl. There were very few schools opened here and they had all multiple duties, day care, primary school and high school, even academic evening courses like the ones Beth was taking to learn medicine. It was all mixed in the same place as the city was lacking the needed man power to take care of everything. But it quickly became unbearable for Carol to be surrounded by children. Beth knew she had lost her little girl Sophia, she remembered her coming out of the barn. And Carol had confessed to Beth what happened to Lizzie and Mika. Both Tyreese and her had such a traumatic journey; they were trying to put it behind them.

She actually hadn't seen Tyreese and Sasha for more than a year. They left Washington, with Daryl. It had been little more than 68 weeks. She kept count. She was collecting important events of their life here in one of her notebooks.

After Rick, Daryl probably had the hardest time adjusting to normal life. Settling in. Finding a job. Getting a house. He had never been ready for this. Hell he was more ready for the apocalypse than this life here. He first started in a working crew, to help build up camps and restoring housing. It was hard work but it kept him occupied. Abraham then asked him to join the mechanic team in the army. Fixing cars, military trucks and such. He even fixed up a motorcycle he was allowed to keep for himself. And then Eugene and the scientific department of the New Government came up with the vaccine. It wasn't exactly a cure but anyone who was administered with it wouldn't wake up as a walker if they died or if they were bitten. They hoped it would slow down the spreading and give the army more time to eradicate the walkers.

Abraham was the leader of the two new military branches, WIPE in charge of eradicating walkers both inside Washington and outside the walls. And the VAC Team, groups of 20 men raiding outside the city to find people and protect the doctors and nurses who volunteered to administrate the vaccines to survivors. Both squads worked in tandem. Abraham asked Daryl to join VAC as soon as he started recruiting people. It was a long shot, the southern man wasn't exactly known for liking the military much nor taking orders easily. But Abraham was sure about his choice; Daryl was the best fit for the job. He was focused, had great tactical skills, he was able to plan raids and was a fair leader. He knew that much from the month they were together travelling to the city. And above all Daryl had the urge to help the living. He was tired of seeing people die, he needed to do something about this hell of a world. He didn't have a hero complex and he wasn't in it for the recognition, far from it. He just couldn't close his eyes on what was happening outside the walls.

Sasha chose to join the VAC Team as well. Her firefighter instincts were still there deep down. And Tyreese wouldn't let his sister leave without him. Daryl led his team west of the country, with the siblings at his side.

He had been for a bit more than 470 days now.

When they left the warehouse to head here, a lot changed. Especially between Daryl and Beth. He was willing to risk his life to protect her, he proved that countless times. But they had other things in mind, mainly surviving and getting to Washington as fast as possible. The journey had been exhausting and they never really had the time to think about what they meant to each other. Especially after the kiss they shared in the woods. Beth had been thinking about that day, that specific moment, a lot lately. She wasn't sure if it was all the recent changes in her life or just the fear of forgetting about it after all this time.

She had never felt more alive than this very moment. And even if she was now living her life more fully, she still never quite recalled feeling anything like this.

Beth had to let him go. When she heard he was leaving, she felt furious, she didn't know exactly why. Maybe she was mad at him for leaving her, or mad at herself for not being able to tell him how she really felt and maybe got him to stay. Either way she was almost certain he didn't feel the same. His behavior towards her changed so much after they shared this kiss, he was almost avoiding her, watching her in the distance. All he ever wanted was to keep her safe, there was no doubt about that. He cared. Just like he cared for the rest of their group. But now they were out of harms way and he could focus on helping others, maybe helping himself to find a purpose with his life in the process. But the kiss… was it more than just a reassuring gesture as she figured it had been? She never dared to ask after it happened. She never really had the time.

Heading towards the bathroom, she heard the doorbell downstairs. She stepped inside to take a quick shower. When she got out she could hear people talking in the kitchen in the distance. She sat at her desk and opened a drawer containing some make-up products. It was one of the little pleasures of modern life. She had never been very into wearing make-up before, she never really saw the point. But now she enjoyed adding some blush and mascara, even lipstick when she was going out with the other nurses from the hospital. I guess it was pretty normal for 20-year-old girl.

A mirror was settled down on her desk, some Polaroid pictures stuck on the frame. Pictures of her sister and Glenn, of Rick, Michonne, Carol, Carl but mostly pictures of Judith. Her precious baby girl, who wasn't really a baby anymore, she had grown up so much and although it had been heartbreaking when she had to let her go live with her father and brother, not being able to put her to sleep every night and hear her sweet little sounds all day, she had to let her be with her family. Building up a real relationship with her dad, getting to know him really. She still spent most of her evenings and weekends over at the Grimes' house. Helping Carl with his homework, studying while watching Judith play next to her in the living room. Those were the moments when she almost forgot how the world was outside.

She was lost in her thoughts, putting on some blush when she heard a familiar deep voice coming from the door behind her.

"Getting ready for prom?"

She jerked her head in surprise and had to hold herself to the back of the chair in a gasp. He was here, leaning in the doorframe of her room. She didn't hear his footsteps on the stairs; she didn't know how long he had been here. But it was him. Standing only a few feet away from her.

His hair was shorter, a few strands still falling around his face. He was wearing a dark tee shirt with short sleeves, black jeans and commando boots. And of course the winged leather vest. He was leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed on his chest.

She stood up slowly "Dar-" and couldn't finish to say his name. She had to hold herself strongly on the chair's back. She closed the few steps separating them and wrapped her arms around his chest, tucking her head in the hollow of his neck and shoulder. He uncrossed his arms and straightened himself uncomfortably. He finally put his hands on her elbows and let her take in his presence for as long as she needed.

She pulled away a little to see his face, he was looking down at her, the side of his lips rose as he gave her a soft smile. He pushed her away gently and took a few steps inside the room. He moved around, not sure where to go, observing Beth's bedroom. The books on her bed and on her desk. The pictures on the mirror.

"When did you get here?"

He turned around to look at her. "Late morning." And got back at pacing around slowly. "I went to Rick's house but no one was home."

Beth looked at her watch. "It's early, Carl is probably still at school and Rick at work. He's gonna be so happy to see you."

"How have ya been?"

"Good. Pretty good."

Their exchange was awkward, she was well aware of that. But she couldn't think of anything to say, her mind was blank. All she wanted to focus on was Daryl's presence in her bedroom. After all this time. She sometimes imagined how this moment would be. Strangely it looked a lot like the scenarios she had made in her mind.

Daryl looked at her intermittently. Resting his eyes on the floor, on the details of the room, then on her, but never for long. They stayed silent for what seemed an eternity for Beth when they heard Glenn's voice calling from the bottom of the stairs.

"Beth! Daryl! We're going to the bar. Rick and the others are joining us there. You guys comin'?"

Beth turned her head to the door. "Comin'!"

She took a few steps passing closely in front of Daryl, brushing her shoulder to his arm and reached out for a pair of heels under the bed. She sat down to put them on and Daryl watched her carefully during the whole operation until she was at the door smiling at him.

"Let's go Daryl Dixon."

* * *

**A/N There it is, I hoped you liked it.** I forgot to thank Nia my wonderful beta for checking this story for spelling and grammar errors! Let me know what you think, reviews are a fuel for the inspiration!


	2. Upstairs

**Chapter 2: Upstairs**

Daryl was actually anxious for this meeting to be over. They had to go into debriefing as soon as they reached the gates of the safe zone. And it was taking way too long in his opinion.

Once Abraham finally threw a strong hand onto Daryl's back along with a cheerful "See you later Dixon!" Daryl was able to get away. He went to get Ty and Sasha from the loading bay where they were inventorying the gear and weapons they brought back from their operation.

"Let's get out of here."

Some of the men from his team saluted him on their way out and they get into a car.

"Where's your bike?" Asked Sasha while she was looking at the city from the window. It had changed quite a bit since the last time they were here. There seemed to be more people in the streets, more cars.

"Rick's garage."

Daryl had been even more quite than usual since they decided to come back to Washington after the incident. Sasha wasn't sure if it was the pain of losing so many people under his watch or the anxiety to come back to the city. Maybe a mix of both. Daryl has never been comfortable living in the city, it was too crowded and he didn't quite know what his place was.

They arrived at Rick's house. When Daryl rang the door and nobody answered, Sasha nodded to the other side of the street.

"Let's try at the Greene's."

Even if Glenn was leaving there too, it has always been pretty natural for everyone to refer to the trio as the "Greene's". The Greene family had always been such an important part of this group, Hershel a paternal figure for all of them for so long, his influence still stretching until this very day. They quite couldn't call it something else. And really, Glenn didn't mind. Well almost.

Maggie opened her eyes wildly when she saw the three of them standing on her porch. She stood there in surprise for a few seconds before Sasha raised an eyebrow and told her slyly "You're not gonna say hello Greene?"

Maggie let an amused sigh out and pulled Sasha inside to hug her. She had her arms wrapped around her old friend and laughed a little. Glenn came out of the living room to peek at whom had ringed the doorbell.

"No way!"

And he went to greet Tyreese and Daryl, hugging them shortly and patting their back.

"It's so good to see you."

Maggie put her hand on Daryl's arm, as she sensed he wasn't exactly comfortable with all the fuss of hugging and greetings. He nodded at her, as he did usually to the people that mattered, like no words needed to be exchanged to understand each other. And it was the case. It had been the case with these people since they become his family. And it didn't change even after being separated from them for more than a year.

He was genuinely happy to be here. To see the familiar faces of Glenn and Maggie, to see their smiles and the fact that they looked happy and healthy.

Glenn took them to the kitchen and cracked open three cool beers. Tyreese thanked him with way too much enthusiasm and made everyone part in laughter.

"You have no idea how long it's been since I had a beer man!"

Daryl finally started relaxing for the first time since he entered the gates of the city. He was sitting on the counter of the kitchen listening to Tyreese and Sasha briefly talking about how it had been outside, apparently leaving aside the tragic events of the previous weeks, for now. Maggie went to lean her back on the counter next to him.

"And you, how have you been?"

"Okay." He mumbled. "What 'bout you?"

"Life is good here. I got promoted as Lieutenant recently." She said in an amused smirk.

"Oh my. Congrats." Said Daryl with obvious irony, affectionately mocking her.

Maggie punched him with her elbow and they both displayed a happy smile, Daryl's one still small and slightly uncomfortable.

"She's gonna be happy to see you."

Maggie kept a lightly amused smile on her face and was inspecting Daryl's reaction at the mention of her sister. His eyes grew wider, it was very subtle but Maggie had known Daryl too well now not to notice these kinds of little changes in his behavior.

"She here?"

"Yeah. Upstairs."

His posture stiffened on the counter. The mention of Beth had given him a sensation in his stomach that he had almost forgot after all this time. But it was apparently still here.

Daryl waited, not sure if he was ready to face her yet and at the same time he was well aware it was all he had been thinking about since he parked the car in front of Rick's house.

Maggie was still studying his face and jerked lightly her chin towards the kitchen door.

"Go."

He left the beer on the counter and headed to the stairs with Maggie's approving and amused look.

He climbed the stairs silently, far too used of being as quiet as possible even if didn't need to here.

He immediately saw her figure sitting with her back to him through the open door of her bedroom. He approached and leaned on the doorframe to observe her for a few seconds.

Her mess of blond braided hair was gone; it was now shorter, cut just above the shoulders and slightly more curly than he remembered. Daryl did not recall ever seeing her wearing make-up and that's when he realized that life here seemed to be more normal than ever.

"Getting ready for prom?" He finally said teasingly as she seemed not to have noticed his presence.

She jumped and turned to him, her incredibly beautiful blue eyes staring at him from tiptoe to head. It made him a little uneasily to see her studying him for a bit too long.

When she stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, the same sensation he had in the kitchen earlier just hit him again. She was warm and soft. She had gained a little weight and felt more full. The strange sensation switched to a way too warm and tingly feeling. It surprised him but it felt good. And it made his smile grow wider for a few seconds before the usual feeling of uneasiness set up again. He moved away from her and he started looking around in the room.

He noticed piles of books on the floor and on the desk, most of them seemed to be medical manuals. He took a close look at the photos on the mirror. Was this lil' asskicker? She had grown so much he realized she probably wouldn't remember him at all.

She spoke first. "When did you get here?"

He turned around to look at her. "Late morning." And got back at pacing around slowly. "I went to Rick's house but no one was home."

"It's early, Carl is probably still at school and Rick at work. He's gonna be so happy to see you."

He spotted her crossbow resting on the wall close to her bed table. It was clean, no dust. He wondered if she has still been using it, kept training. He moved around, awkwardly and was very aware he should probably say something instead of peeking through her personal stuff.

"How have ya been?"

"Good. Pretty good."

That's all she said. Usually when he started a conversation with someone, he knew that open questions were the easiest way to make them to talk so he didn't have to. But Beth stood there in silent, her eyes following him everywhere he went in the bedroom.

Glenn finally called from downstairs. He almost felt relieved by it until Beth passed so close that her shoulder brushed his arm. And then she put on a damn pair of heels. When she slipped the shoes on her bare feet, Daryl's mind went blank. He had completely lost the track of his thoughts and couldn't stare away. How could he have imagined that spending months apart from her would have changed the way he felt?

"Let's go Daryl Dixon."

She was standing in the doorframe, where they have held each other a few minutes ago, with the shoes, her skinny black jeans, her hair framing her beautiful face and the pink blush on her cheeks... Her smile was intoxicating. Her stare was destabilizing. Her whole self was so damn perfect.

He was screwed.

...

There weren't a lot of places to have fun in the city. A cinema had reopened and was showing the same dozen movies they had in storage. The real only leisurely places that reopened quickly were a few bars and pubs. One of them was very close to their neighborhood and the Washington group had picked up the habit of meeting all together either there or at the Greene's or Grime's houses.

Quickly after their arrival, Glenn started calling everyone, telling them to meet at the bar.

When they got inside and passed in front of the bar, a young man sitting there stopped Daryl. It was one of his team, a young Latino man with very short hair and neck tattoos.

"Sergeant Dixon! Hey Sir!"

Daryl stopped to shake his hand, hearing a muffled giggle behind him. The young man also greeted Tyreese and Sasha warmly.

"Those is my friends" pointing at the two other men sitting at the bar. Daryl just nodded to say hello. "We're glad to be home, sir."

Daryl heard Glenn giggle in his back, not even trying to hide it this time. Daryl just mumbled, "Have a good night Ortiz." And the young man turned back to his friends.

Glenn was standing right behind Daryl and as they all moved to get a table at the other end of the room, he could hear Glenn ask in a far too amused voice.

"Oh whoa. I would have never imagined you letting them call you 'Sir' and all."

Daryl just chook his head and let a "Shutup" escape his lips. Glenn burst into sniggering laughter and it was apparently contagious as everyone was displaying some smirks. Daryl was a little annoyed by it but he couldn't quite contain a light smile of his own. Glenn was right; it had been a long inner process to accept the fact that Daryl was now a military leader. And they all knew him as the grumpy redneck of the group. A lot had changed in the last year, for everyone, but especially for Daryl.

They all sat down and within thirty minutes the whole family was here. Carol arrived and hugged the three soldiers tightly. Lingering a little longer with Tyreese who returned her embrace eagerly. Everything that might have happened to the two of them was apparently far behind them.

Michonne was here too, her face was so different from when she had found them the first time at the prison. More relaxed, more willing to smile and laugh. She seemed to have been brought back to life once she finally found her place in the group.

And finally Rick arrived. Daryl was sitting at the edge of the booth and Rick shook his hand and pulled him on his feet to give him a manly embrace. His wide smile was so genuine it almost made Daryl uncomfortable even if he was just as happy to see his friend, his brother, after all this time.

Daryl and Rick were at the bar, getting some more drinks for the group. The first few hours of this evening had been by far one of the most normal moments Daryl had lived in a while. Even before the apocalypse. It was familiar, friendly and easy.

"Where's Carl?"

"At home watching Judith."

Daryl's mouth corner grew up in a small smile at the sound of lil' asskicker's name.

"How are they?"

"Good, good. Carl goes to school. Most of the time…" Rick answered giving Daryl a knowing look and rolling his eyes. "And Judith, well, she talks and all. It's… it's good to be able to finally give them some kind of a normal life. I never thought it would ever happen. Sometimes it feels too good to be true."

Daryl knew all too well what Rick meant. They never caught a break since it all started and he still had a hard time believing this dream life was going to last.

"Where are you staying?"

"Haven't figured it out yet. Probably the military camp at Franklin Square."

"You're not staying at some camp, come home. We just have a couch to offer though. But you'll see the children in the morning. "

Daryl nodded, happy to be able to sleep in a friendly environment after months on the road.

The barman finally handed them the drinks above the counter.

"Trust me it'll be a five stars hotel compared to the shit camp bed I slept in for the last 70 weeks. "

Back at the group, Maggie was observing Beth tapping on her phone from across the table. Her little sister's face was down but she could see she seemed worried. When Beth's put down the phone on the table, her eyes met her sister's.

"Did you tell him?"

Beth frowned at her sister's question, still looking vaguely upset.

"What?"

"Beth c'mon." Maggie gave her a deliberate wry smile.

Beth shook her head and looked down at her phone. Rick and Daryl arrived with the drinks; preventing Beth to elaborate on the matter and she was actually relieved. She was not ready at all to face this and certainty not willing to talk about it to her sister with everyone in the room.

Apparently they were gone for a bit too long and Abraham, who was now absorbed in a conversation with Tyreese took Daryl's initial place. When Daryl sat down the only remaining seat was next to Beth in the booth. Daryl wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea to sit so close to her. Not after what he felt back in her bedroom. But he put down the drinks on the table and squeezed next to Beth. She moved a bit closer to Michonne so she could leave him more room but it was still quite tight. Both of them had their hands on their lap and their arms were brushing one another. It did make Daryl very self-conscious of her skin touching him and he moved his arm quickly.

Everyone was kind of caught in a conversation but Maggie was still looking at Beth, and now Daryl sitting right across her. She finally asked Daryl how was life outside of Washington.

"Still fucked up."

Everyone stopped talking and Sasha noticed that Daryl clearly didn't want to comment on the matter so she spoke instead.

"Walkers seem to get weaker as they decay. Some of them are just moving skeletons with so little flesh on their bones, we really don't get how they can still be standing. I guess that makes WIPE Unit work easier." She said teasingly glancing at Abraham who scoffed as an answer.

"We raided most of West Virginia and we were heading further west when winter started. We were rescuing people, they get vaccinated and we tell them how to get to the refugees camps that were set up along the way. The WIPE Unit was always at close range, cleaning up the area of walkers. It was actually going pretty smoothly. Until 3 weeks ago."

Sasha paused for a second. The silence had become heavy in the group. Daryl head was down, he was looking at his hand grasping his beer and scratching the label nervously with his nail. He hadn't noticed, too lost in his memories, but Beth had slightly moved her hand and her arm was touching his again. She could sense he was hurting somehow and she felt the urge to feel him closer to her, to reassure him. Touching him was her way of saying she was here.

Sasha continued their story.

"We ran into a good sized refugee camp outside of Corbin in Kentucky when a herd attacked us. We had never encountered so much at a time and we got overrun. WIPE couldn't get there in time. A fire caught up and it blew our trucks with the vaccine supplies. We've lost a lot of men. We had hundreds of survivors and the medical team to put to safety. So we left and headed back here."

Tyreese finally spoke after his sister was finished. "It was getting worse the further we got inland. Corpses are weaker but there're so much of them. So much. People continue dying there. And they turn."

The silence was weighting on the soldiers' shoulders like a morbid burden. The looks on everyone faces were filled with empathy. They all knew too well what it felt to lose people under their watch. At some point it happened to everyone in the group.

Sasha broke the heavy silence and looked kindly at Daryl. "It was the right call to come back home, boss."

And all the sudden Glenn burst into laughter, surprising the whole group.

"Oh my God! 'Boss'? Do you really let them call you that?"

Some wide smiles formed on most faces. It was Glenn's way of lighting the atmosphere; he was trying to lift their weight of pain.

Daryl shook his head and took a sip of beer, before glancing daggers at Sasha who was giggling happily.

"Well he's damn bossy out there! You have to follow the man's plan. And yeah the younger men do call him 'sir' because they are terrified of him. I call him 'boss' just 'cause he hates it." Sasha's voice was more cheerful and a smile was spreading across her face.

Daryl jerked his chin at her and scoffed. "Yeah and 'cause you're an annoying prick Sasha."

The room was now much lighter, laughter and smiles were filling it. Daryl turned lightly his head to look at Beth. She was watching carefully with a wide blissful smile on her face. He blinked a few times and looked away.

"I'm glad you're home." Rick's voice was soft over the ambient noise of laughter and conversations but the statement was directed to Daryl who could clearly hear him from where he was sitting. Rick's eyes scanned the group and came back to Daryl's. "Feels good to be together."


	3. Family

**Chapter 3: Family**

The light was picking from the window's curtains. It was a little bit too bright for Daryl's sleepy eyes. His veins were banging on his temples. He rolled over to bury his face on the back of the couch. He wasn't used to drinking that much anymore and he was now paying the price of believing he could handle his alcohol like he used to before the outbreak.

After a few minutes he sat up on the sofa and rubbed his face with his two hands. He checked the time on the watch Rick gave him before he left Washington a year and a half ago. It was still early. He needed to go to headquarters that day. Abraham made it clear that his work was not finished there and they needed him to figure out what would be their next step.

He heard the noise of light small feet going down the stairs, followed by the voice of Carl coming from upstairs.

"Judy, stop now! Do not run in the stairs dammit!"

The little feet arrived quickly in the living room. He saw the small and dainty figure of Judith rushing. She was giggling and repeating her big brother's words. "Dammit! You say dammit!" Apparently very amused by the fact she was saying it too now.

When she had taken a few steps inside the room she finally noticed Daryl sitting in the middle of the couch and immediately stopped, her joyful smile dropping from her lips.

"Hi there lil' asskicker."

She slightly leaned her head on the side and looked thoughtfully at him.

"You uncle Daryl?"

Daryl's eyes open wider. He felt a bump in his heart at the little girl's high-pitched voice calling him that. It was the first time in his life he actually felt pure pride filling his chest. He nodded at Judith with infinite love in his eyes.

Carl came running a few seconds after his sister. He was all grown up. He still had his long hair, wet from the shower, falling all over his forehead. He saw Daryl immediately and ran to hug him.

"Daryl!"

He had arrived in Washington less than 48 hours ago and already too many people had hugged him. Don't they all remember that he didn't really liked being touched, let alone being hugged by everyone? These folks were his family but he swore if any of them tried to hug him again, he's going to bolt out.

"You look taller." He only told the boy in a deep voice.

"That's called growing up man."

They stayed a little in the living room, Judith shyly approaching Daryl, getting to know him, encouraged by her brother. Rick apparently had talked about Daryl to his daughter. After the three of them spent some time together, Carl had to go to school and drop Judith at day care.

Daryl climbed the stairs to go to the bathroom and take a shower. When the warm water hit his bare skin Daryl left himself drift away, taking a few moments to stop thinking about the terrible events that happened outside of the city. Letting the comforting feeling of his family reunion, his meeting with lil' asskicker this morning and the thought of living more moments like this sink in. It was still strange for him to feel all this comfort.

He didn't quite recall having such a peaceful time, even at the prison. Back then he was still struggling with his brother's death and his search for the Governor. His guilt for not killing him when he had a chance was still present and he could feel so vividly how much suffering the fall of the prison and the death of Hershel brought on everyone. How hard it had been for Beth.

He turned on cold water to wash out the hangover and erase the image of her face from his mind. He couldn't allow himself to think about her that way. Not after he left Washington and left her here. He knew she was safe, he knew she would be happy here. She had a life now. She had built this life without him.

…

He came back from headquarters when the sun was already down. He got his motorcycle back and driving it on the street of the city was such a relief. Like he finally found the thing that was missing from this perfect picture. Well almost. Something else was missing, he wasn't sure he wanted to admit he knew what it was.

He parked the bike in front of the Greene's house and came knocking at the door. Glenn opened the door, looking a bit surprised.

"Hey you've got your bike back."

"Yeah. I missed it."

"Don't doubt that. You probably missed it more than you missed us." Said a joyful Glenn stepping aside to let Daryl come into his home.

Once inside Daryl followed a limping Glenn in the kitchen.

"Do you want a beer?"

Daryl raised his eyebrows.

"Think I had enough beer for the week."

"Ah remember back at CDC when you made fun of me for being so hungover? I can return the favor now. 'Cause you kinda look like crap."

Daryl scoffed remembering this night. It seemed so long ago. He was another man back then, it was another life. Glenn sat on the counter and started eating from an opened pack of Cheetos. He offered the pack to Daryl who refused with a headshake. They exchanged some small talk, but quickly Glenn said, "Beth is upstairs."

Daryl glanced at him, looking genuinely surprise even if he was aware he stopped his bike in front of this house and not Rick's for a reason. A soft giggle escaped Glenn and he shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong Daryl, it's good to see you, but I know you're not here to keep me company while my wife is fighting crime in the streets of our city."

…

Beth's door was opened when Daryl arrived upstairs. She was laying backwards on her bed, flat on her stomach, her two feet crossed up above her. She was immerged in a book and taking notes in a notebook on her side. Like the day before Daryl stayed a few minutes right outside her bedroom and studied her from there.

She finally noticed from the corner of her eyes that someone was standing by the door and jumped a little in surprised.

Daryl stepped in and sat on the chair in front of the desk, turning it towards her. She straightened herself and sat with her legs crossed under her body to face him.

"I thought I heard a bike."

Daryl just nodded. She suddenly remembered how hard it was to get words out of this mouth of his. She realized now that they spent so much time apart it was going to take her a little while to restore the bond they shared after the fall of the prison.

"Do you wanna go out for a walk?"

"Sun's almost down."

"There's no curfew anymore now that everyone in the city has been vaccinated."

She leaned her head on the side and he just nodded at her.

…

Beth had a light jacket on; the weather had been so much warmer lately she really didn't need more. The streets were empty and dark, and a strange silence was floating around, although it wasn't threatening. Daryl still wasn't used to being in busy streets filled with people and cars during the day, it was actually very calming to walk outside next to Beth with only silence surrounding them.

He asked about the books he saw in her room and she told him she was trying to follow courses to learn medicine. She was still a nurse but she was hoping to be able to become a doctor some day. She had hope. She still had so much hope. And even if he knew it had always been a strong part of her, Daryl still found it admirable and he remembered how much her hope and determination had been his beacon at the end of the tunnel after the prison.

They were now out of their neighborhood when a military truck stopped by them. A young soldier in full gear got out of the vehicle and walked toward them with a rifle in hand. He asked them what they were doing outside at this hour. Daryl answered him taking a step in his direction, hiding Beth closely behind him.

"Thought curfew had been lifted?"

"Yes well we still don't see many civilians outside at this hour."

Daryl hadn't been carrying his crossbow around since they entered the city, but he still had a gun on the back of his jeans and a knife strapped under his vest. Those habits were probably the hardest to lose.

His hand reached under his t-shirt collar and pulled out the military plaques Abraham gave him when he joined his squad.

"Sergeant Dixon, VAC Second Unit." He just stated without any expression on his face.

The soldier nodded and his grip on his weapon seemed to have lightened.

"Have a good evening Sir." And he went back inside the truck.

Beth waited until the truck left to start walking again.

"I would have never imagined you working in the army."

"You and me both." He grunted a bit looking somehow upset. "Merle was in the military when he was younger. He punched a sergeant or something and ended up in jail. I was still a kid and I just hated the army back then."

Beth was looking at him carefully; amazed and glad he was still able to share those memories with her. He still trusted her after all this time.

"Reckon it still feels weird but it's the only way to help."

"And it was a good reason to leave." Beth was looking at her feet on the ground. She knew it was a pretty harsh thing to say to Daryl but she actually believed it and she had always been honest to him. To everyone actually. She could be very blunt and wasn't ashamed of it.

Daryl grunted again for sole answer, he was also looking at his feet.

"Why didn't you stay?"

"I wanted to help."

"Yeah well it's not the only reason."

Daryl scoffed. "Then miss know-it-all, tell me why?"

"You were afraid to settle down. To be part of the family."

"Why is that?"

"Cause you've never been part of a family."

"Merle was family."

"A family that takes care of you, cares about you. I'm sure Merle cared about you in his way, he loved you, you were his little brother. But our group, we chose each other. We could have parted, abandoned each other so many times. After the farm, after the Governor attacked us the first time, and the second time. But we chose to be a family and to care. You just weren't ready yet to be loved by us."

Daryl stayed silence, reflecting on Beth's words. They were like spikes in his chest but there was some truth in them. And he didn't want to admit it.

"Not sure I came out there for you to shrink my feelings."

"Why are we here then?"

Daryl shrugged and went silent again. She forgot how annoying that was, his way of shutting down and not give her any response. She suddenly stopped on the sidewalk and planted her hands on her hips. He turned around to face her and started looking at her intensely like he did so many times after the fall of the prison. That's when she felt the urge to tell him. She couldn't face the feeling of lying to him, or omitting this part of her life. A part that somehow had a lot to do with him. She dropped her arms to her sides and her eyes drifted away from him.

"I met someone."

She didn't look to see Daryl's reaction. She couldn't face it; she couldn't be disappointed if he didn't react and she also couldn't see him hurt if that's what he could feel. At the moment she was so confused by his way of acting towards her. When she didn't hear any kind of response, she lifted her head to finally look at him. He had his back turned to her and he was looking in the distance, in the darkness of the street before them. So she continued.

"His name's Tom. He works in Rick's unit with Michonne and Maggie. He's been asking me out for months. I wasn't interested at first. I don't know what changed."

But she knew. After a year she wasn't sure anymore that Daryl would come back. Maggie was heartbroken to see her sister living in the past and she ended up convincing her it was okay to move on. That it would be good for her.

"I finally accepted a couple of months ago."

Daryl turned back to look at her, she couldn't read anything on his face. It was blank and it was hurting her. Her heart started pounding on her chest as she realized what she had told him. It felt like betrayal, almost like cheating. Although she knew she didn't do anything wrong.

"You happy?"

His question truly confused her. Of all things she hadn't expected him to say that.

"What?"

"Does he make you happy?" Repeated Daryl.

"I-" She hesitated. She actually had never asked herself that question. Since she had arrived here all she could think about was going back to a normal life. And dating seemed to be one of the things 20 years old girls used to do. But she never really wondered if that was what she wanted for herself, if it would bring her happiness.

"I don't know."

Beth's eyes were wide open, looking straight at Daryl. He didn't say anything. He finally moved slowly next to her and she was in such a confused state she didn't realize at first he wasn't walking towards her but passed by her to retrace their steps.

"S'late. We should head back."

* * *

**A/N: **

So most of you had guess... Beth does have a boyfriend...

Thank you everyone who favorited and left reviews! I am very glad you guys like this story 3  
And thanks Nia my wonderful beta!


	4. Turned

**Chapter 4: Turned**

Beth had been working in ER for a few weeks now. It was by far the busiest department of the hospital. The Community Center had its own medical unit for administrating the vaccine to new refugees and also for small injuries and providing over the counter drugs to treat them. They sent people that needed stronger treatments or had severe injuries to the ER.

The last two days had been quite busy with the arriving of the civilians Daryl's team had brought back from Kentucky. Those people were exhausted by the road, some severely burnt and the ER department barely had room for everyone.

After a quick lunch break Beth was heading back to her check round. Some people were lying on hospital beds in the corridors, it was chaotic and the ambient noise was filled with cries of pain. The nurses and doctors activity was restless.

She was still in the corridor checking patients when she heard a scream. It was something else, not the usual suffering cry but a scream of terror she knew too well. Patients and medical staff started racing in every direction, running away from the threat. She didn't think and started walking rapidly from where the chaos seemed to come.

Finally, in the middle of the turmoil, she saw it. A walker. One of their patients had turned and he was attacking a woman lying on the floor. She had fallen from her bed and was covering herself with the sheet for protection.

The walker was above her, scratching through the surface of the thin fabric. His moans, this noise she hadn't heard in so long, was piercing her ears and waking a deep fear buried inside for two years. The adrenaline rushed quickly and she could feel her heart pounding faster and erratically. She had to think. Quickly. She didn't have time to let the fear come to the surface.

The woman on the floor was calling for help and people around her were still screaming. Nurses and doctors were grabbing beds to move the patients away from the corridor. Beth spotted a surgery cart close to her and opened all the drawers in a hurry. She found a kit wrapped in plastic with a scalpel in it and quickly opened it tearing down the plastic.

She planted her two feet on the ground steadily and called out the walker at the top of her voice.

"Come here! Hey here! Come get me!"

The walker turned his head. It was an old man, he was quick on his feet, not like the last walkers she encountered outside. He had freshly turned.

The dead man was soon close to her. She put the cart in front of her to keep him at arm's length and when he was close enough she drove the scalpel through his eye locket splashing thick blood over her arm. The walker collapsed on the cart before hitting the ground with a thud.

She threw the cart on the side and went running to help the woman on the ground. When she removed the sheet it was soaked in blood. Her blood, the walker had taken a large bite on her arm.

Two soldiers arrived at the scene, weapons in hand. They asked what was happening and Beth didn't even take the time to look at them. Another nurse came running by her side to look at the woman's wound and started going through the supplies in the cart to help her. Beth looked around to understand where the dead patient had come from. The other nurse apparently figured out what she was seeking and pointed to another bed a few yards from Beth.

"That was Mister Doyle. I think he had a lung infection."

Beth grabbed the chart on the bed and looked at it carefully. She spoke out loud in surprise.

"He was vaccinated."

She blinked a couple of times realizing what that meant.

"He was vaccinated and he turned." She said loud and clear so the nurse and the military men could hear her and they all went silent for a second taking in her statement.

The soldiers moved slowly closer to the patient, weapons on hand and Beth passed by them in a hurry to come by the woman and the nurse.

"We have to amputate her arm!" She turned to the soldiers and yelled at them "Do not touch her! She still has a chance!"

The patient started screaming and the nurse looked at her in surprise, her eyes open widely in horror.

"No! No! I am vaccinated! Don't do it!"

"Sarah, get Doctor Patricks!" She told at the nurse in a commanding tone.

Sarah got quickly on her feet and started running. Beth put her two hands on the patient's shoulders and looked at her in the eyes with determination, looking as calm and confident as she could manage.

"Listen to me. We have to amputate your arm. The vaccine didn't work on this man. He died and turned. If we wait you might die too. If we cut your arm you'll have a chance."

The patient was sobbing and repeating barely understandable 'No's. Beth continued trying to resonate with her. She grabbed the surgery kit on the floor and started cutting and tearing out the patient shirt at the seam of the shoulder.

"You wanna live or die and come back as one those things?" Her tone was harsh now and the patient stopped sobbing. Her eyes were filled with terror and Beth felt her hands shaking and her heart pounding so hard she could almost hear it over the sound of chaos around them.

Sarah came back with the doctor and other nurses, they helped put the patient back on the bed. Beth turned to the doctor.

"We have to amputate her arm. Now. This man…" She said pointing her finger to the dead body on the floor. "He was vaccinated and he turned. We can take the chance to just treat the bite. She might turn too."

"What? What do you mean? He turned?"

"Yes! Listen we have to do it _now_." She was almost supplicating the doctor.

"Will… Will it work?" Said the patient the voice tainted with tears and distress.

"It will." Beth paused for a second. "My father lived after his leg was cut off because he was bitten. But we have to be quick."

The doctor looked for a second to the patient and finally pulled it together. He started shouting orders for medical supplies and hurried everyone into the closest room.

The whole scene probably lasted less than 10 minutes, Beth felt like it had been hours. She rushed after the medical staff in the room.

…

She got out of the room with Sarah at her side. Beth's eyes were blank, she couldn't really process what had just happened at the moment. They walked slowly in the corridor. It had been cleared. The dead body of Mister Doyle was gone and she noticed an increase in military presence in the ER. It took them long enough to arrived but now they seemed to be everywhere.

When the two women arrived at the reception desk, Beth heard a familiar voice.

"Beth Greene. She works here. Yes. Were is she?"

Daryl was above the counter talking to the receptionist. She didn't react and just said his name.

"Daryl."

He turned and took a step in her direction before stopping. He was looking at her, at her blouse and she could see a hint of panic in his eyes. She lowered her head and looked at what she was wearing. She was covered in blood. Both walker and human. She nervously removed her blouse and hurriedly said "I'm okay. It's not my blood."

Daryl walked the few steps that separated them and put his hand lightly on the side of her shoulder, he was barely touching her.

"I heard on the radio. Is it contained?"

Sarah, who was still standing next to Beth, started talking before Beth could even open her mouth.

"Beth contain the whole damn thing by herself you mean! She killed the biter and practically cut off the patient's arm off herself!" She turned to Beth. "You should in a WIPE Team Beth, not in here!"

Beth put her eyes in Daryl's. "I hate killing them."

Her look was hard and dark. She walked past Daryl and took long and rapid step to head out. He followed her outside.

…

Daryl was leaning on the wall, a cigarette between his lips. Beth was pacing around, anxiously. She hadn't stop moving ever since they went out of the hospital building.

"You should really get a cellphone you know? Texting would have been easier."

"I didn't own a phone before the apocalypse. Certainly won't start using one now."

"I don't understand what happened. We make sure they're all vaccinated when they get here. That can't be a mistake. That's not possible. How could he have turned." Her voice was rapid and worried. Daryl was carefully observing her.

"Maybe the vaccine didn't work on him."

"How is that possible? Did it ever happen outside?"

"Not that I know of."

She stopped pacing and looked at the building door appearing to want to come back inside.

"We have to tell the Vaccine Center. Tell Eugene."

"They probably already done it by now."

"I need to make sure."

Daryl threw the cigarette on the sidewalk and stopped her by catching her forearm with his hand.

"Beth. You're in shock. Ya need to calm down."

"What? No, I'm not in shock. We need to tell Eugene. We…"

Daryl was looking down at her hands. She followed his look and finally noticed they were shaking. Her whole body was shaking. She suddenly found it very hard to breath regularly. She blinked and a tear fell on her cheek. It caught her by surprise and she quickly went to wipe it with her hand. Daryl was still holding her arm, his fingers firmly but gently holding her. She wasn't aware of it until now. Her whole body was starting to function bit by bit, feeling the fear in her chest, the hand of Daryl on her arm and the proximity of his body to hers.

They heard someone calling in the distance and Daryl removed his hand rapidly.

"Beth! Are you okay? I came as soon as I heard."

The man approached her and put his two hands on her arms. Daryl took a few steps back from them. The man leaned on her and tried to kiss her but she quickly moved back and his lips barely brushed hers. She pushed him gently.

"You're okay? Your sister's on the way too."

"Yes yes." Her tone was annoyed. "It's all contained, the army took care of it."

Daryl frowned, not sure he understood why she lied. Why she didn't tell him what she had done, what she was capable of? She was avoiding both of the men's looks and Daryl realized she probably was uncomfortable by his presence.

"Am gonna go."

The man turned to look at him and quickly offered his hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm Tom."

Daryl looked down at his hand stretching to him and lifted up his eyes to take a good look at Tom. He was older that he had imagined, probably in his late twenties, early thirties. He had short dark hair, shorter than his and was wearing a cop uniform, with a colt on his side. The friendly smile on Tom's face was starting to fade away as Daryl made it clear he wasn't planning on shaking his hand.

"Daryl Dixon." He told him in a raspy voice.

Tom's face twitched, he looked surprised and dropped his hand on his side.

"Oh whoa so you are _the_ Daryl Dixon?"

Daryl took another step back, slightly turned his body and looked at the man sideways, getting clearly uncomfortable.

"You're kind of a legend you know. People talk about you and your squad. And Rick speaks about you so damn much. It's an honor to meet you."

He stretched his hand again at Daryl and took a step to come closer to him. He seemed genuinely impressed. Daryl scratched his chin for a second and finally passed by him and Beth.

"I need t'go."

Beth tried to open her mouth but Daryl was already a few yards away when he turned his head lightly to her direction.

"Go rest Beth."

He left heading to the parking lot to get his bike.

* * *

**A/N:** I wasn't planing in publishing this before the weekend, but it was my birthday yesterday so I felt generous. Plus i'm going on vacations next week (yay Italy!) So I might not publish anything for at least one or two weeks.

And so we meet with Tom... Not sure Daryl is too thrilled with meeting him. This was my favorite chapter to write so far. I hope you liked it as well!

Thank you everyone for reading and favoriting the story. And as usual a big shout out to my terrific beta Nia!


	5. Lies

**Chapter 5: Lie**

The evening of the hospital incident, Beth was waiting outside, sitting on the porch stairs of her house with a hot cup of tea in her hands. She heard in the distance the noise of a motorcycle.

Daryl stopped in front of Rick's house, hopped off the bike and engaged the kickstand in a flowing movement that looked so natural for him. He spotted her when Beth was already crossing the street to meet him in Rick's small front yard.

She was wearing a tank top with a thick knitted sweater that was a little bit too big for her. It was slipping from her bare shoulder and she lifted it up to cover it while sitting on the porch's stairs. Daryl sat next to her one arm resting on his knee and his free hand scratching at the tip of his beard.

"How d'you feel?"

"Better. You were right. I was kind of freaking out earlier. I guess I'd never imagined having to kill walkers here. I figured we were safe. I let my guard down, it's not what you taught me."

"Dunno if I'm the one who taught you anything. You fought back and you saved a life."

Being by his side was such a comforting feeling for Beth. In that moment she didn't want anything else. Just knowing he was close made her feel safe and at ease. All she needed was his presence after the events of the afternoon.

"You keep training?"

Beth murmured an interested "Mhm?"

"Your crossbow. Saw it in your room."

"Yeah Carl and I go to this abandoned gymnasium with Maggie and Michonne to train. And some others sometimes. I'm actually pretty good with guns now. But the crossbow feels… more natural to me."

Daryl gave her an approving nod and she smiled, remembering her first day of training with him. He had been much more patient than she had imagined. He took the time to let her make mistakes and gave her simple and direct advice. Never yelled, never lost his temper. Of course this happened after they burnt down the moonshine cabin, their relationship had shifted then. It had been easier to communicate with Daryl after she made him open up about his life, about who he was. In fact after that, everything was easier, even for her.

All she wished right now was to go back to this relationship. She knew he trusted her back then and she hoped it was still the case. She didn't want to overwhelm him so she chose to let him come to her. And he did. He had come to her twice in the last twenty-four hours, last night at her home and this afternoon when he thought she was in danger. It was encouraging and maybe now was the time to let him know more about how she felt.

"Are you gonna leave again?"

"Probably. I dunno."

He shrugged his shoulders and the usual silence settled down before she finally spoke.

"I was sad when you left."

And that was an understatement. Beth felt like now was her chance to get him to understand what she wanted him to stay, it was selfish and it'd probably drive him away. She always knew why he left. She told him last night, he wasn't ready and he had to find a purpose, a way to help. But she wasn't ready to let him go, not again, not a second time.

"You have no idea how mad I was at you for leaving us. And how mad I was at myself."

Daryl frowned and he stared at her beautiful big blue eyes, he could see the anguish in them and it was hurting him.

"Y'could have asked me to stay."

The pain in her eyes was replaced by surprise.

"I didn't have the right." They stared at each other intensely; none of them ready to break the gaze. "Would you have stayed?"

"I dunno."

"You don't know much tonight Mr. Dixon." Beth gave him a wry chuckle.

Daryl kept his eyes trained on hers and it was now making her slightly uncomfortable. He lightly shook his head, apparently trying to get rid of some thoughts.

"What if I ask you now?" She quietly asked.

Daryl's look changed, it was more questioning but he didn't say a word.

"What would you do if I ask you to stay now?"

Daryl was biting his lower lip while staring at her. He didn't hesitate much and turned his gaze away.

"I'd go."

"Is it because of Tom?"

"I don't care about your boyfriend Beth." Daryl's tone wasn't exactly calm, there was a kind of bitterness in it and it hit Beth straight in the chest. Her jaw clenched and she stood on her feet in front of him, giving him a hard look.

"Oh is that right? Is that why you were being a jerk to him earlier?"

He stayed silent. He knew he could have been nicer to the guy, after all Tom hadn't done anything wrong- nothing to annoy him. Since this afternoon, Daryl was trying to convince himself that, but really all he could think of was this man kissing Beth in front of him. As quick as the kiss had been, it had raised hatred in Daryl's stomach and he couldn't quite get rid of the feeling. He damn knew why this was happening, but he was trying to push it away as much as possible. After all he didn't have any right to feel that way. He was trying to convince himself he didn't care about the fact she had someone, but the constant pain was reminding him he had little control over this.

"I asked you a question." She glared it him from above.

Daryl stood up too and started pacing around Beth, his eyes defying her.

"Why d'you care? You ain't happy with him anyway."

She finally lost her temper and raised her voice at him.

"And you, you're happy out there? Away from your family? Away from the people who protected you for years during the damn apocalypse? Away from _me_?"

"Maybe I am!"

"Bullshit! You lie, you always lie when you don't want to face what you really feel!"

They were both yelling now. Daryl walked the steps to get to the door and opened it before throwing at her brutal and final words.

"That makes both of us."

Daryl slammed the door shut and Beth jumped at the loud noise and just stood there, at the bottom of the stairs. Her breath was heavy and her fists clenched on her sides. She knew he was talking about her relationship with Tom and the fact she admitted last night not being happy with him.

She crossed the road in a hurry to get back to her house.

Daryl stepped inside the living room to find Rick sitting in the sofa. He had a book in one hand and a mug in the other. He leaned to the coffee table to put down the cup, and curled the book in his hand.

Daryl stayed at the door a few seconds, waiting for his friend to speak. He wasn't sure how much Rick had heard from his conversation with Beth. And he felt suddenly ashamed of the way he yelled at her outside. Rick seemed calm and he looked at Daryl carefully before speaking.

"Tom is a good guy. I am not sure he's the right man for her, but he treats her well."

Daryl entered the living room in a hurry and went to the window to peek outside and saw Beth slamming her front door.

"I don't give a shit about her damn boyfriend."

His jaw was locked and he spoke with his teeth clenched. He was furious and in that moment he realized he had no reason to be. All Beth had said to him wasn't really news. He had always figured him leaving Washington had hurt her. And telling her he would go even if she asked him not to had been harsh.

"But that's not true."

Rick's voice was calm and even. Daryl took a few deep breaths and started pacing in front of the living room window. He remained silent, trying to calm himself down.

"Maybe you're fooling yourself but you're not fooling me. Daryl you shouldn't push her away."

"I ain't pushing her away. There's nothing to push away. I don't know what's got into this mind of hers."

"She asked you to stay. She wants to be with you."

"No."

Daryl's tone was more badly tempered now and he didn't hesitate with his last answer.

"But she does, she had wanted this for a long time."

He jerked his chin at Rick. "And how d'you know that, huh?"

"I know her. She's my daughter. I've known ever since we found her after Terminus."

Daryl let another silence stretch between them. He stopped pacing around and his voice was now quieter than ever.

"I ain't good for her."

"Why?"

Daryl jerked his arm around him.

"Fucking look at me! I'm not able to care about anyone that way! Just can't. I'll just hurt her again and again. I don't fucking know how to love anyone."

And he said it. The word 'love'. It had been lingering in his mind but never really reached the surface until Beth and Rick pushed him in that direction. He became stiff and turned his back to Rick. He wanted to bury himself in the ground. He wanted to disappear. It was one of those moments when even his own presence was making him uncomfortable. He couldn't face himself, let alone Rick.

"Don't push away the people you love. I did this once and I lost her, forever. She died believing I hated her."

He sensed Rick come closer to him. He clearly heard a crack in his voice at the mention of Lori and he couldn't stand listening to Rick's broken words. He turned to face him and squinted, watching the pain in Rick's eyes before his friend talked again.

"This place is safe for now. But there's no way of knowing if it's gonna last. You and me we know it ain't that easy. Maybe you won't be walking this Earth for long. Same for her."

Daryl's heart suddenly felt heavy at the thought of losing Beth all over again. Too many vivid memories came back to him. Rick finally closed the space between them and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Think about it."

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for the short chapter! I promise the next one will be much longer ;)

Hope you guys liked the premiere. I can definitely say it was everything I was hoping for (maybe I wish we'd see a little bit of Beth ^^ But I was so stressed, I sobbed like a baby and I screamed at the screen when I saw who was back! So Yeah, it was GOOD!)

A big thank you to my awesome beta Nia who always has encouraging words! Thank you doll!


	6. Lost

**A/N: **Quick note before you start reading: there's a lot of mentions of what happened in the prequel of this story "A Little Faith". So it's better if you have read it before. It's not crucial to understand what's going on but it might be better to enjoy this chapter.

Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lost**

It had been a few days since Beth and Daryl had the fight at Rick's porch. They hadn't talked or seen each other since. Daryl had been working late lately and kind of avoiding the whole group. His behavior was looking more and more like the one he had when they arrived in Washington. And Beth was starting to feel guilty it might have been their talk that pushed him away. Bringing Tom into the conversation was stupid, because she knew this had nothing to do with him. But probably more with the fact that she had a life now, boyfriend or not, they actually all had life, new friends, new houses, new jobs. Daryl probably didn't know who he was now in this group. She realized she had to show him he did have his place here, with them.

She was siting on the living rug at the Grime's house, doing her homework with Judith playing next to her. The little girl was quiet; she had such a calm and tempered disposition. Beth was proud to have raised such an adorable baby, along with Rick and Carol. The girl seemed to have a balance in her life, despise all the horror they had witnessed outside. They really got here in time for Judith to find a safe and steady environment to grow up in.

It was around diner time when Rick came home. Beth was too absorbed in her work that she didn't notice the time. He came in the living room and kissed Beth's head before taking Judith in his arms.

"Oh you're getting so heavy! Soon I won't be able to pick you up."

Judith giggled and threw her small arms around her daddy's neck. Beth started gathering her books when Rick asked if she wanted to stay for diner. Rick wasn't really known for being the best cook in town. It was actually Carl's job, or Beth's when Carl was spending time at his friends like tonight.

"Don't worry I won't cook" He said sounding amused. "Carol is coming. She apparently made too much stew yesterday, she has leftovers to share."

Beth hesitated. She wasn't sure she was ready to face Daryl yet, especially in Rick's house, with Judith and Carol around. Rick seemed to notice something was troubling her and keeping her silence.

"He's probably gonna work late tonight. He hasn't come home before midnight in the last couple of days."

Beth just nodded. She wasn't sure how much Rick knew about their fight but he was apparently aware something was going on.

"It'll be good if you talk to him."

"Yeah I know. I will."

She gave him a soft smile and collected her books to put them on the hallway dresser.

"I'm gonna set up the table."

…

Carol arrived shortly after Rick and Beth had set up the dinner table. She heat up the food and they were getting ready to start eating. Beth was filling water into a pitcher in the kitchen when Carol touched the small of her back.

"How are you sweetheart? Any other incidents in the hospital?"

It was funny to Beth how everyone was talking about an "incident" and not saying the word "walker" or any other nicknames people had for the dead. Especially at the hospital, people had been in such a state of shock, it was kind of taboo to even mention it. She didn't get it, it was an important matter and nobody had heard from the Vaccine Center or the Government for news on the fact this man had been vaccinated and turned anyway.

They had brought the body for an autopsy to Eugene scientific team but they haven't heard anything about yet. Beth wanted to ask Abraham about this, he certainly knew but they haven't heard from him either since the "incident". She selfishly thought that maybe it could a conversation starter when she'll see Daryl.

"I don't think so. Nobody really talks about it. I don't think it's very clever though, not keeping us inform. They have created a quarantine space where we keep people with terminal diseases or those we can't treat. The army is everywhere. It's- well it's disturbing."

"Are you allowed to carry a weapon at work?"

Carol seemed genuinely worried and Beth was glad for it. Her relationship with Carol was the closest she had to a mother daughter bond.

"I didn't ask. But I have been wearing my knife strap under my blouse for the last couple of days."

Carol nodded and smiled affectionately at Beth. They headed to the living room to eat dinner with Rick and Judith. It was a quiet and relaxing evening for Beth. It almost get her mind off Daryl.

There had been no signs of Daryl; they finished dinner when Rick received a call. He said it was the station; he was needed there and would probably be spending the night at work.

Beth had just put Judith in bed and saw Rick getting out of the house when she was coming back from upstairs.

"Do you want me to spend the night? To look after Judith."

"No don't worry, Carl should be home any time now. It's already way past his curfew but I just called him, he's on the way."

"Ok I'll wait until he arrives."

Carol was waiting by the door. "I'll wait with you." She offered.

Beth put a kiss on Rick's cheek and he nodded at Carol in silence before exiting the house.

After the dishes were done, Beth stepped out of the house to get some fresh hair. It was a chilly evening and she shivered when a light breeze passed on her bare arms. She could see the lights on her house and wondered if Maggie had to stay to the police station as well tonight.

She looked at the few stairs at her feet and the memory of her fight with Daryl came back to her. She didn't know if she should be pissed at him or feel guilty for provoking him. All she wanted was for him to react, for him to let her know or show her what he felt. She wasn't sure of anything now. All the moments they shared when they were on the run, she had been so sure back then he cared deeply about her. She didn't know if it was love but she was certain something stronger had grown in him. Her heart ached a little when she remembered those moments, at the kitchen table of the funeral home, during their car ride for supplies when they were at the warehouse. And the kiss, this amazing moment she would ever forget. It probably changed everything. At least for her, it had been the exact moment where she knew she wanted more. She wanted him.

But now he was distant again. All this was wasted because of a stupid fight.

And there was Tom. She hadn't seen him since the walker attack at the hospital. She hadn't returned his calls, just sending him texts saying she was busy. He was a nice guy and never questioned it, just sending her messages from time to time to check up on her. She wouldn't be able to avoid him for much longer and she hoped he hadn't talk to her sister yet. Maggie would be prying about it if she found out and Beth really didn't feel like talking to her sister about Tom or Daryl. Not yet.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she jumped when the door opened behind her. Carol walked to stand next to her and handed her jacket to her.

"Don't get a cold now."

"Thank you."

Beth accepted the jacket eagerly.

"What's the matter sweetheart? You've looked worried all night."

Beth shrugged and gave her a timid smile. Hiding how she felt had never been her strong suit, especially not to people she was close with like Carol or Maggie.

"Is it because of Daryl?"

Beth stared at her feet for several seconds before turning her head to Carol. She had a slightly sly smile on her face.

"Come on honey, we all know something has been going on with the two of you ever since they found us in the wood two years ago."

Beth chuckled, she had always figured most of them had noticed, Rick, Carol, maybe Carl. And Maggie of course knew, she never really talked to her sister about what happened between Daryl and her. She wasn't sure herself what had been going on. But Maggie had noticed how much Beth had been miserable when Daryl left Washington. They had talked a little bit about him but Beth actually never told her how much he meant for her. Glenn was probably aware too. She didn't mind Glenn knew as long as he kept this for himself. Which wasn't a sure thing though, he wasn't the best secret keeper.

But the "all" in Carol's phrase was making her wonder if more of the group noticed.

Beth finally spoke. "There's actually nothing going on. I am not sure there will ever be."

Carol tilted her hand slightly to the side to study Beth's. Her eyes were dry, her voice was even. The girl she knew at the prison was so much stronger now, it astonished her and at the same time it felt so logical. She had always been strong and with everything they've been through she did changed and developed her strengths for the safety of the group. Still, Carol could see that Beth was upset about Daryl, she could hear it in her voice.

"Do you want something to happen between you?"

Beth didn't say a word and kept staring at her feet.

"Or maybe something has already happened?"

Carol put her hand on Beth's forearm to get her full attention.

"No- well yes. But a long time ago. And things have changed so much. It feels like it never happened."

"Did you two…"

Carol let her phrase on hold, encouraging Beth to finish it. The girl sighted and closed her eyes for a second. All of this had been such a big secret and she had carried it for so long. Right now all she wanted was to cry out loud how much she wanted him, how much she loved him. Maybe that was the right time, maybe Carol was the right person to talk to. She knew Daryl so well and Beth had always valued her opinion. So she finally let it out.

"We kissed. Once. When we were still at the warehouse."

Carol didn't seem that surprised and Beth felt kind of relieved to finally phrase that out loud to someone, so she continued her story.

"We were hunting and a herd attacked us. I almost didn't make it, but Daryl saved me." She chuckled. "Again. And I kissed him. I think he returned the kiss. It's been so long now, I feel like I don't remember this clearly. Like it's something I made up or dreamed of, you know?"

She turned to look at Carol who was still silence, letting her to empty her heart.

"And then he shut down. We never talked about it and he just focused on getting us here. I don't know- I was sure he was feeling it. What we had. What I thought we had. But I don't know anymore. Maybe I imagined it."

"What about now? Now that he is back?"

"We had kind of a fight the other day. I provoked him. I asked if he would stay if I asked him. He said no."

Her eyes suddenly filled with pain, she planted them in Carol's loving look. The older woman smiled and spoke softly.

"When Daryl's upset he doesn't really think before speaking. He just acts on instinct. And his instincts always tell him to protect himself. I am not sure he has ever been loved properly. And it's hard to figure out how to deal with love when you've never experienced it. Letting people in, letting them care is scary. Because when you do that you can get hurt and hurt is all he has known for so long."

"I know, I know that. How can I make him change? How can I make him know I won't hurt him?"

"You can't change him Beth. It's too late. That's how he's made of. But you can make him understand. It will take time because he's also damn stubborn. But you have to let him know that you love him. Because I'm not sure at this point he realized that. He's too scared. He's just lost right now."

The weight on Beth's chest was growing heavily and she gripped Carol's hand and squeezed it.

"You know how to talk to this man Beth. You've always had. You're special you two. You're good together."

Tears started to appear at the edge of Beth's eyes when Carl opened the wooden front gate. He greeted the women and Beth followed him inside to gather her books with Carol closely behind.

When they had say their goodbyes and were both on the front porch again, Carol wrapped her arms around Beth's shoulders and gave her a kiss on the side of her head. Beth closed her eyes and took in the comfort of the embrace.

Carol stepped back a little and looked at Beth.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come home with you and talk some more?"

"No don't worry, I'm okay. It's late anyway."

"Alright. You can come any time to talk you know? I'm here for you."

"I know."

Beth nodded and gave Carol a last hug before they headed out of the front yard to go their separate ways.

…

Beth was ready to go to bed, still a little shaken by her conversation with Carol. Her words were playing in repeat in her head. She needed to fix things, she needed to let him know that they could be good together, that they could be happy together. And she knew he thought about it at some point. He had been the one suggesting they should stay in the funeral home. _Maybe you don't have to leave that. Maybe we stick around here for a while. _Just try to make a life on their own. He had seen it back then, that they could have share this home and build something. Survive together. Sometimes she wondered, what if they had stay, what if the herd had never attacked them? What would have happened if she hadn't been taken and they had meet on that road?

Her phone was on her nightstand when she heard it buzzing, breaking the silence inside her bedroom and stopping the questions from spinning in her head.

She stretched her hands and grabbed the cold piece of plastic. When she looked at the small screen, Tom's name appeared, glowing in the darkness of the night.

The screen blinked for a few seconds before turning black again and her eyes needed a few more minutes to adjust and stop seeing his name blinking in front of her in the dark.

She remembered how she felt about telling Daryl about him, how the feeling of betrayal hit her in the gut. And now it hit her again. Tom was a good man. He certainly didn't need her coldness and the distance she was putting between them. It wasn't the right thing to do.

The phone vibrated in her hand again, just once, another message adding up to the several others he felt her the last few days. She didn't check it and decided to call him back, her thumb hovering on the green button for a few second while she hesitated.

When she finally pressed it, the waiting buzz only rang one time before she heard his muffled voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey you. I was really starting to think you were dodging me." He said in a fake playful voice, but she could still hear his concern.

"I- I'm sorry."

"You in bed?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Listen, I didn't mean to avoid you. I just… I needed some time."

She could hear his breathing becoming heavier in the distance but he didn't answered.

"Tom, there's some things you don't know about me. Some people in my life that…" She stopped, not sure what to say. "I need to sort some things out."

"Is this about that Dixon guy?"

Of course he figured, Beth wasn't surprised.

"I don't know this guy and he made it clear he didn't want to know me. And I'm not sure I get why everybody was so freaking happy for him to be back because he looks like a jackass to me. But you've been acting weird ever since he arrived. Who is he?"

"Daryl's not a jackass. He's a bit… surly. He's part of our family and he's important for us."

"I'm not talking about your family. I get it. We've all lost people, hell I've lost my entire family in this mess. I get that they're few people we can trust now and they're important. But that's not what I'm talking about."

"We shouldn't do this on the phone. It doesn't feel right." She interrupted.

"You owe me an explanation. I wasn't talking about your group. Who's this guy for _you_? What's the deal between you two?"

"Yes, you have the right to know. But not now, not like this." She couldn't hide her shaking voice anymore. And when he answered his ton was dry and harsh.

"Ok. Come to the station tomorrow after your shift. I'll walk you home."

"Alright."

"Beth?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't- don't forget what we have, you and I. The last couple of months had been good, haven't they?" His voice became softer, he seemed almost unsure of himself.

Beth stayed silent; she could feel the weight on her chest getting bigger and bigger.

"They have. It's just… It's just bad timing I guess."

"Beth, I care about you."

He didn't intend his last phrase to be a question but she could feel he was waiting for an answer. An answer she couldn't give. Not anymore. So she didn't, she didn't say a word and she heard his sigh on the other side of the line.

"G'night Beth. See you tomorrow."

The 'click' of a hang-up and the dull long ringtone resonated in her ear before she could say good night. Her fingers gripped around the phone and she rested it on her heart. She stayed up most of that night, lying on her back, her eyes focusing on an invisible spot on the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N:** I realize that there's not a lot of Daryl in this chapter. But I think if someone can give Beth some advice about him, it's definitely Carol. Also, yeah, poor Tom. You know what's coming man. Thank you for reading and let me know what you thought about this chapter :)

And happy TWD Sunday! I will only be able to see the episode on Monday evening, so if you can please avoid any spoilers in your comment in the meantime that would be awesome! Thank you lovelies!


	7. Canada

**Chapter 7: Canada**

The army headquarters were set up close to the white house, taking almost every inch of the National Mall. Daryl had been working with Tyreese and Sasha in organizing supplies and inventorying weapons for most of the week. He also managed to work with the mechanic team to fix up some of the damaged trucks they came back with. They had profusion of material compared to when they were in Georgia, but it was still very limited, especially with the population of the town getting bigger every day.

Daryl was checking a car engine, showing Sasha some specifics of this jeep when he heard the voice of Abraham calling him out.

"Hey Dixon! I need to talk to you."

The redheaded man hadn't changed since he met him in the car box at Terminus. The mustache was still apparently a must have of his fashion apparel and Daryl didn't recall ever seeing him without a military outfit.

Daryl gave Sasha the wrench he was holding and wiped his hands in his red rag before putting it back in his back pocket. Abraham made a sign for Daryl to follow him outside the garage.

"What is it?"

Daryl knew that when Abraham wanted to talk to him alone it was never a good sign.

"Have you heard about Canada?"

"What? Canada?" Daryl's eyes narrowed at Abraham.

"We established communications with them some weeks ago, before you came back here. Apparently a camp in Toronto is still up and running."

Daryl frowned and started touching the hair on his chin from the tip of his finger. He was taking in Abraham's information, not sure yet what Abraham wanted him to do with that.

"You'll need to come into briefing tomorrow for more details but we want your squad to go there with vaccine supplies."

Daryl remained silent watching the man carefully.

"D'you hear me Dixon?"

"When?"

"In a couple o'weeks."

Another silence was settling in. Abraham looked like he was starting to lose his patience.

"Unless you don't wanna go but you have to tell me soon. If you don't wanna help the people there I need to know. I need to name a new leader."

"Didn't say that."

"Well you didn't say anything, so either you spill it out or we call it a day!"

Daryl turned around and paced a little, just a few steps. It was his way to collect his thoughts. He never really liked staying still, except when he was hunting. But when his mind was working too much he needed to move.

"Listen Dixon." Abraham's voice softened. "I know you got people here. I'd understand if you'd want to stay man. You're my best sergeant. I want you to go but you don't need to if you don't wanna."

Daryl turned slightly and eyed Abraham. He was feeling somehow uncomfortable with Abraham's statement.

"You can be helpful here too. Training new recruits, helping me plan the squad's route. We could use your expertise."

"I ain't exactly a coach."

"Whatever man!" Abraham seemed to be back at being annoyed and decided it was time to end this conversation and leave. "Let me know by tomorrow."

Abraham already was a few steps away when Daryl called out for him; he stopped and just turned his head to look at Daryl.

"I'll go."

Abraham nodded with a light smirk on his face before leaving Daryl's sight for good.

…

Daryl parked the bike in front of the bar. He had come by Rick's place first and found a note on the hallway dresser saying they were meeting at the bar.

Daryl wished he could have run the news to Rick alone first. He wasn't exactly sure why, maybe because there was still time for him to say no to Abraham and Rick's opinion was the one he valued most. If Rick had given him a good enough reason to stay he probably would have. But now he had the face the whole group and wasn't exactly ready to listen to everyone's opinion on the matter.

When he stepped in, he realized he was the last one to arrive. Ty and Sasha were already there and from the looks everyone gave him he was pretty sure they already told everyone about their next mission.

He immediately spotted Beth sitting in the booth; she was the only one not looking at him. She was staring at her hands settled around a glass of what seemed to be iced tea. Maggie caught his look and stared at her little sister for a second before coming back to Daryl. He looked away quickly and sat down next to Carol. They were all oddly silent and Daryl moved uneasily on his chair.

Carol was the one to speak first.

"So you're leaving. Again."

It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Guess so."

The conversation resumed around him and Daryl felt a little bit more at ease than when all their looks weren't on him. They were all mostly asking question about the raid, when they would leave, how many people were still alive there… Daryl would probably know the answers of this in the next couple of days but for now he remained mostly silent.

…

Outside the bar, Daryl was smoking the last cigarette of his pack. Maggie and Glenn stepped out followed closely by Beth. Maggie came closer to him. She stood in front of Daryl while Beth and Glenn were already heading to the car.

"You two fighting is stupid. You should enjoy the time you have together."

"Don't know whatcha mean." Daryl said defensively.

Maggie rolled her eyes and sighted in exasperation.

"Stop thinking you can hide this. Both of you."

There was no way Daryl would have this conversation with Maggie. Ever. And certainly not out there in front of a bar. Maggie stayed for several seconds in front of him, tilting her head on the side apparently waiting for him to speak. But Daryl remained silent and Glenn stopped the car next to her, waiting for Maggie to get into the back.

Daryl watched the car go away with the blond silhouette of Beth on the passenger seat. He kept looking in the same direction even when the car was long gone. He heard Beth's voice resonate in his head.

_"You lie, you always lie when you don't want to face what you really feel."_

Was it what he was doing? Was he lying to himself, telling himself that leaving to help a bunch of strangers was more important than being with the people he really cared about? He had a chuckle thinking about what Merle would have done in his position and that was certainly not going to risk his own life for a bunch of people he didn't know. Especially not Canadians. But he wasn't Merle and he certainly wasn't the little brother Merle used to boss around, not anymore. He didn't think it was wrong to go out and help others. He really felt in his guts it was the right thing to do. But another part was hurting when he thought about leaving everyone behind.

He was caught out of his thoughts when the bar's front door opened and let out the noise flow of talking and bad jukebox music from inside.

The steady figure of Michonne, closely followed by Rick's, caught his eye. They stopped when they noticed him leaning on the wall.

"Hey." Michonne said with a beautiful smile on her face. "I didn't have the chance to tell you yet but I'm glad you're here."

Daryl didn't need to hear another word from her. He knew what she would say; they all seemed to give him the same speech like a well-oiled machine.

Daryl's head was down and he eyed her through the strands of his hair.

"Stop running off okay?" She said.

"I ain't running off."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah sure… Life here is good, you should try it."

Michonne smiled again and Rick just put this hand in the small of her back to lead her towards the parking lot. Daryl's friend didn't say a word during their exchange.

Daryl watched them get further away and oddly Rick's hand was still on Michonne's back. Still lingering there even though it didn't have to be. He opened the passenger door of his car and Rick whispered something in her ear when she started to get inside. She gave him a wide smile, and witnessing that simple exchange- Daryl began to understand what Michonne had just said to him.

It wasn't only that life, here, in Washington was good. It had another meaning. Letting people in was good, letting yourself care was good. Michonne and Daryl had more in common than anyone else in the group. They were loners, fighters and above all they couldn't let themselves open up in fear of becoming weak and exposed. Except that Michonne seemed to have finally started the process of letting go of that fear, with Carl first and now with Rick. How could Daryl have not seen that happening?

Daryl called out Rick before he climbed behind the wheel.

"Rick! Hey I need to borrow your phone!"

…

Beth was getting out of the bathroom when she heard her phone vibrating on her desk from the hallway.

She opened the flip with her thumb. It was a text from Rick which seemed a little surprising and somehow worrying at this hour. She frowned and hit the green button to read it.

_"Outside ur house. Come out. Daryl."_

A light smile spread across her face. She couldn't help it and felt happiness at the thought Daryl was the one that came back to her first. She had been determined to talk to him but then Tyreese broke down the news of their new mission and she felt the urge to scream and cry. There was no way she could have talked to him after that. But he was here now. He came to her. Probably to say goodbye or something, but she didn't care yet. She was just happy he was here.

She stepped by the window and pushed the curtain to look outside. The movement caught Daryl's eye and he lifted his head. He was leaning on his bike, foot crossed, holding the phone in both hands in front of him.

She quickly grabbed a cardigan and put it on top of the too long tee shirt she was wearing as a nightshirt. She went down the stairs and opened the door. Daryl was already standing there, a few inches from the entryway.

They both stay stayed silent for several seconds, staring at each other. Beth was half hiding behind the front door and Daryl chewing the inside of his cheek uncomfortably.

"Told ya you needed a phone." Beth smiled and took a few steps outside. Daryl stared at her from head to toe. He couldn't help but linger his eyes on her bare legs for a little too long.

She still had a weak smile on her face and he wasn't sure but he swore he could see some pain in her eyes. And he hated himself for that. This was probably the worst feeling he ever had, looking at her hurting and knowing he was the cause of this.

He opened his mouth to talk and closed it right away, not sure what to say. Coming here had been a hasty decision and the short ride from the bar didn't really gave him time to think about what he actually wanted to tell her or why he was here. But she didn't give him the time to think further and she stepped closer to him. She lifted her head to lock her eyes to his.

"Don't go."

Daryl closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't move away from her, didn't try to put some distance but he wasn't capable of holding her pleading eyes.

"I can't sit here on my ass. Can't play family. You're all safe here, is all that matters to me."

"You're just running away. You could be happy here with your loved ones. I know you never really had that before and you're gonna have to learn. And I can teach you."

Beth's voice was breathy and light and comforting, he almost felt ache just listening to her. She reached for Daryl's hand, squeezed it a little and Daryl stood still, not turning away, not removing his hand.

"Don't leave me Daryl. I don't want us to be apart. I- I can't do it. Not a third time."

"You're- "

Daryl stopped and felt a heavy weight falling on his chest making it harder to breathe. He wasn't exactly uncomfortable- he was just hurting. His own restraint was hurting him. Something inside didn't want to let out this pain and he just wanted to make it go away.

"Talk to me." She whispered.

Her face was so soft and her eyes full of hope now. She truly wanted him to open up, open up like he had before with her. Her thumb ran slowly on his callous knuckles. He closed his eyes again and let the soothing feeling of her touch sink inside him.

She felt his fingers shift and entangled in hers, squeezing her hand softly and his thumb started rubbing the side of her hand in his turn. His eyes were locked on hers now, his gaze was intense and she could see he wanted this just as much as she did. She was so certain of it she didn't think twice when she pushed herself on her tiptoes to press her lips on his. It was a simple kiss, it was soft and warm. She lingered a little, pressing on his lips tightly for a second before pulling away.

When she opened her eyes Daryl was still looking at her. He hadn't moved an inch, hadn't released her hand. She wasn't even sure if he had closed his eyes when she kissed him.

He blinked a couple of times and his attitude suddenly switched. Like he was realizing what he just happened, what he allowed himself to do and feel. He let go of her hand and turned away.

Beth gasped softly and cried out "Daryl!" before hurtling down the porch's steps to grab his wrist when he was in the middle of the walkway. She made him turn to her fiercely. Daryl was surprised by her move but didn't really have the time to react. She still held his wrist and reached to his neck with her other hand.

She pulled him closer and kissed him again. Daryl was still resisting letting go, he was still fighting the feeling of this being wrong. But as her lips moved against his, pressing and demanding, he was starting to finally lose this fight against all the dumb excuses he was convincing himself with.

His hand moved to the side of her waist, he was barely touching her but she took it as an invitation and let go of his wrist to bury her hand in his hair. She pushed herself a little closer, her chest now touching his, the thin fabric of her nightshirt letting him perceive her bare chest through his own tee shirt. And it was a moment of total oblivion.

He had been holding back on wanting her for so long, letting himself drift away in this was too much to bare. The sudden feeling overwhelmed him and he pulled away. Beth's breath was heavy and her cheeks had taken a pink, almost red flush he had never seen her with. She was beautiful, too beautiful in the moonlight.

She still had her hands on the back of his neck and he was staring at her panting from the kiss.

"Come inside." She whispered against Daryl's lips, her voice so low he felt it more than he heard it.

Daryl softly took Beth's arms in his hands and lowered them from his neck.

"No." He shook his head lightly and repeated "No." before turning around and getting to his bike. He didn't look back at her, scared to regret his decision and drove away from her house, leaving her still struggling to breathe in the middle of her walkway.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading I hope you liked this chapter! And thanks so much for everyone who leaves reviews and favorited the story. Keeps me motivated to write! :)**


	8. Again

**A/N :** Okay one quick thing. I know a lot of you are mad at Daryl or don't like how I make him react, I get it. Just a reminder that it's only been about 1 week since he's been back in this story. I know the timeline seem longer since I've been updating sporadically (my job have been taking most of my time lately and although writing helps get my head out of it, I don't have a lot of spare time). But what can you except from a man like Daryl after only being reunited for 1 week?!

Thanks so much to everyone who favourited the story and left reviews, I didn't have a lot of time to answer you but I read each of them carefully! So thank you and enjoy! (also thanks to galivin91 for your input on the last chapter!)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Again**

The sun was now high on the sky and spring was slowly fading away to let summer set in. Daryl had been working tirelessly for the last couple of days, gathering supplies and weapons and planning the convoy of vaccines to the survivors' camp in Toronto.

At first it might have been an excuse to get Beth out of his head, with vague success. The feeling of her lips on his and her chest pressed on him lingered constantly on the back of his mind. But today he really convinced himself he was doing the right thing.

Abe spoke about thousands of people leaving in this camp, running low on supplies and weapons. Children, elders, entire families would benefit from their help. He was doing the right thing. If he had decided to stay he knew it was for Beth and mostly for himself. It was selfish and he couldn't allow that. He was needed and he never quite remembered ever being so vital to anyone before the break out. He was nothing, to no one. He could have been easily forgotten by everyone he ever knew. But today it was different. So different, the feeling of having a mission and being needed was more fulfilling than anything. Probably even more than staying here for his family. He couldn't be greedy for his own happiness now that he had a chance to make others safe.

Tyreese and Sasha went to fetch him early in the afternoon. Today was Sunday and apparently their little group had a tradition of getting together every Sunday. A way to keep in touch even when everyone was caught up in their work and duties during the week.

There was a delicious smell of grilled chicken and vegetables surrounding the Greene's garden. Glenn handed a cool beer to Daryl and invited him to sit next to Rick and him on the porch. They were having a BBQ party, and well, it seemed utterly weird to him.

Judith's high-pitched laughter was filling the space while she was running in circles, Carl faking to chase after her on the poorly maintained lawn. Familiar faces were smiling all around him and Daryl found himself looking for Beth's in the small crowd. She was nowhere to be seen yet and it only built on his expectation of seeing her, not knowing what to expect, how she would react after the moment they shared the other night and the way he rejected her, when she was showing such vulnerability and longing to be with him.

Daryl was so caught off guard by his thoughts he didn't notice that Rick and Glenn were looking at him, silently exchanging a knowing look. Glenn was the one getting him out of his absent mind.

"I have a bit of gossip."

Rick and Daryl turned to Glenn frowning, both surprised.

"Living with two women has turned your brain to mush or what?" Daryl scoffed, clearly not willing to play his game.

"I overheard Beth saying to Maggie that she's broken up with her boyfriend."

Daryl froze for a second.

Being away from Beth and the group for a few days had made him forget how much these people loved to put their nose in each other's businesses. He just gave him a grunt and a shrug in response, hoping his pretend lake of interest would prevent Glenn to add more to the matter. Clearly he was wrong.

"So, you two…" Glenn let his phrase hanging, not really asking but still requiring an answer.

"None o'your goddamn business."

Daryl knew his answer was harsh, maybe even harsher than he intended to. But it didn't seem to bother Glenn. The man was used to this tone and knew too well it was more a defensive reaction from his friend rather than an aggressive one.

Rick didn't seem disturbed by it either.

"I'm happy for you if that's the case. And if it's not, well you know where I stand on this." Rick just added quietly.

Daryl frowned at his friend, the conversation they had a few days ago still hanging on his mind.

"We all deserve to be happy." Rick continued.

"I won't make her happy." Daryl replied abruptly, his discomfort becoming more obvious to his friends.

Glenn shook his head and gave him a warm smile. "Don't be so sure about that. I know Beth. I know how she looks at you. She never looked at any boyfriend like that."

A silence settled in. Rick and Glenn didn't wanted to push him in answering or run away from this conversation. They knew him too well.

The thought of Beth leaving her boyfriend for him came back to Daryl's mind and lingered a little. Tom had never been the issue here. Sure he wasn't thrilled about her seeing someone. Especially when he saw her kissing the man. But after all he wanted her happy and if she had told him she was, maybe he could have let go and put aside his feelings for her. Or maybe, just like Rick said, he was fooling himself.

Daryl finally resumed the conversation on his own.

"I dunno man. I'm gonna hit the road again soon. S'just… not fair to her."

"You should stick around." Said Rick.

"Can't do that."

"Yeah you can. We'd all like that."

"Feels good to have the whole family here. You're part of that." Added Glenn.

"Those people need us, need me. I can make a difference out there." Daryl lowered his head and his voice got quieter when he spoke, barely whispering his last word. For some strange reason, he was feeling almost ashamed of telling that to his friends. The more they were trying to get him to stay, the more he wanted to leave.

Daryl's eyes drifted again on Judith. She was now sitting on the grass banging the head of a Barbie doll on the floor. She was a Grimes girl all right, this one. The little girl screamed Beth's name and got to her feet running toward the right side of the house. Beth was coming from the backyard with a place full of food.

"Beth! Beth! I wanna brush your hair! Can I? Can I?"

Beth chuckled and told the girl to let her set up the food first. Judith waited quietly by her side. Once the plate was on the table Beth sat down on a chair and Judith made herself climb on the one next to her. She started brushing Beth's hair carefully with her little fingers. The two of them were widely smiling and their bond was an extraordinary thing to see.

There was such happiness filling the air around this house. Daryl almost forgot the world outside had turned to hell on earth. It seemed normal, so normal. And yet it felt absolutely foreign to him. He was sitting in the middle of it like a stranger, like he was part of the audience, not belonging. How could he? It was to first time in his entire life he was able to witness such an ordinary and safe family moment.

Beth raised her eyes and met his. She seemed surprised for a second but her gaze soften and she gave him a faint smile. It was weak, but it was there. And it was just for him. She said a few words to Judith Daryl couldn't hear and got up on her feet.

Her hand reached something in her back pocket while she was walking towards him. Without a word she handed him a mobile phone. It was an old model, probably years old. Another smile crossed her face to his surprise.

"You still here for at least a week, right? Can come in handy."

Daryl silently accepted the phone and held it into his hand without looking away from Beth. She turned around and went to help Carol back at the table.

The phone felt strange in his hand, almost burning his palm. He wondered if one day he could feel he belonged somewhere. Here, outside, anywhere.

…

Later that afternoon, Michonne, Maggie and Beth decided to go train at the gymnasium. There was not much free time left on their hands lately with the population increasing and Michonne and Maggie wanted to spend some time training on new rifles they received earlier this week at the station. Beth took the opportunity to leave the house for a while, she was always happy to spend some time with her family but the presence of Daryl ended up making her uncomfortable with a crowd around. And he didn't make any effort to come and speak with her, which she didn't take as a good sign. Her courage washed down and she preferred to stay away.

The two women were waiting for Beth downstairs while she was fetching her crossbow in her room.

They left the house by foot, enjoying the sunny day. Beth remained silence next to Michonne and Maggie. Her big sister was eyeing Beth at her side.

"You've been awful quiet today."

Beth shrugged her shoulders for sole answer.

Michonne had an amused chuckle. "You and Daryl had a fight or what?"

Beth sighed before saying softly. "I kissed him."

Maggie stopped all the sudden and put her hand on Beth's chest to make her stand still. She looked at her sister from head to toe with a wide surprised look on her face.

"You did what?"

Michonne also stopped, a sparkle shining in her eyes with surprise.

"But when? How?"

Beth was looking at her feet, with the two pairs of eyes fixed on her with inquiring looks, she now felt very stupid for telling them so bluntly. She wasn't sure why she confessed it.

The memory of her conversation to Carol the other day and how relieved she had felt then had made her aware that speaking about it might be a better thing than keeping it to herself. Carol had suggested that the whole group was aware something was going on between them two and since it wasn't a secret; speaking with her sister and Michonne had sounded like a good idea. After all, they had both been friends with Daryl for so long and they knew him well.

"Two days ago. After the bar, when they told us about the mission in Toronto."

Michonne chuckled quietly remembering the few words she exchanged with Daryl that night.

Maggie moved slightly and stood before her little sister trying to meet her eyes.

"Ok you have to tell us more than that. Is that why you broke up with Tom? What did Daryl do?"

"Well yeah. I mean I don't know. Tom and I we wouldn't have work anyway." She paused for a moment. "And Daryl… I think, I think he wanted to kiss me too. He kissed me back. I asked him not to leave, to stay with me. And then-"

Beth wasn't able to finish her sentence, her thoughts were running wild. She wanted to tell them everything, everything she had felt for Daryl. She wanted to scream to the world her frustration and her pain. Her hands started shaking a little bit and she clasped them together to make it stop.

"Sis' you have to spill it out now, the suspense is killing us!"

Beth lifted her eyes to meet her sister's. Maggie amused smile soon disappeared when she saw pain in her sister's gaze.

"I don't want him to go. I can't go through that again Maggie. I- I asked him to come upstairs with me. He left, he didn't even look back. He just said 'no' and he left me there. I don't want him to leave again."

Maggie's hand went to rest on Beth's cheek and she saw so much empathy in her big sister's eyes. Beth wanted to hide in the comfort of her sister's neck, she wanted be held by Maggie, to hear her say she was going to be okay. It was like going years back, when she was a girl, in her farm, in the nest of her home and family. But she didn't. That's not the woman she was now. She was no longer the weak girl from the farm. She just stood there with Maggie and Michonne looking at her, both helpless, unable to reassure her. Because they knew Daryl was going to leave and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Michonne reached for Beth's shoulder and softly told her. "C'mon let's shoot some bolts, you'll feel better."

…

Once at the gymnasium, Michonne went to get a table and a chair from the deserted adjacent office. She sat down and started to take apart the new rifle. Meanwhile Maggie and Beth went to get the targets they built a few months ago with wooden planks and rope and set them up at the end of the basketball field.

They were training for almost an hour. Beth first cleaned her crossbow carefully and then started to shoot. She didn't say much and she was keeping concentrated, trying to keep her mind in focus. But she knew she was shooting like crap today.

They heard the creaking noise of the main door opening in the distance. Maggie had taken Michonne's place at the table and was at her turn trying to learn how to take out and build back the rifle. She didn't lift her head to look at who was coming, figuring Rick or Carl had decided to join them as usual. But when the steps echoed in the gym and she didn't hear their voices, nor Michonne and Beth greeting them, she looked behind her. She found Daryl standing a few yards away. Beth was looking at him, her crossbow facing the ground, while Michonne was glancing back and forth between Beth and Daryl. The air became suddenly heavy and awkward with a dead silence stretching in the room.

Michonne finally broke it. "Okay I think Maggie and I are done for the day."

Beth glanced up at her and Michonne could swear she saw some panic in her eyes. She didn't give her time to talk.

"You need to work on your aim girl. You've been sloppy today. Dixon can teach you some." She smirked back at Daryl who hadn't moved since he came in.

Maggie finished gathering her things and walked quickly to her sister. She put a kiss on her forehead and whispered to Beth. "Just talk to him. Everything's gonna be ok. See you at home."

When they left, the heavy thumb of the closing door echoed in the gym for several seconds before a deep silence settled again. Neither of them had moved an inch; they were just staring at each other uncomfortably. Daryl swallowed heavily and started walking towards Beth.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahah ok that cliffhanger is just lame. And Daryl Dixon has a mobile phone. I don't know why I find it funny ;)

Also I know nothing about weapons, I did shot in a fire range once, a lifetime ago and I know you'll probably end up deaf if you shot inside a gym and whatever. But hey you know what? I don't really care. The show is also full of little details that aren't exactly accurate, so yeah I still did it because I like the idea of an abandoned gym turned into a makeshift training center (and Daryl and Beth making out under the bleachers) (wait what?) (no I'm just kidding) (or am I?).

Thank you so much for reading!


	9. Mouth

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I promise the next one will be longer :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mouth**

Beth's body tensed and her grip around her crossbow tightened when Daryl started walking to her. To her surprise, he passed by her and kept going towards the targets. He yanked out the arrows, arms flexing and even in the distance Beth could see his biceps contracting every time he pulled an arrow from the rope. She had to shake her head to stop staring.

He turned around and each step he took echoed in the empty gymnasium. Once he was in front of her he handed the bolts without a word. He took a few steps to set himself on her right.

"C'mon. Shoot."

His tone was calm and reassuring. He's been so quiet ever since he got here; she wasn't sure what she had been expecting. With the silence treatment he had given her the past few days, she guessed he would have been angrier with her for kissing him the other night. She was utterly confused by his presence right this moment.

Beth steadied her crossbow on the floor with the help of her right foot and pulled up the string to load the weapon. When she was positioning herself, she felt him taking a few steps back to study her and then coming back closer to her side. He had both arms crossed on his chest, his hands clasped under his armpits. She tried to concentrate on the target and her posture but she could hear his breath and feel his gaze, her body was fighting to relax.

"Lift up your arm."

She took a deep breath and did as he instructed. She was ready to pull the trigger when she felt two fingers under her elbow, pushing it upward gently, almost like a stroke. An electric flow ran throughout her whole body making her lips part and a silent sigh exiting them.

"Up." He instructed dryly.

She managed to ignore the fire starting inside her chest and steadied her feet on the ground. When his fingers left her skin she fired the bolt.

She yanked the crossbow down and wrinkled her eyes to take a good look where her arrow had landed. It wasn't that bad.

"Again."

Beth turned to him, now growing annoyed by his monosyllabic orders and the fact she still had no idea why he was here. Yes she had kissed him and yes he had run away and didn't want her. But hell if she wasn't going to try to make him see her that way. Life's too short, especially in the world they were living in. She had waited for too long and she didn't regret her actions at all of that evening on her porch. He was the one who came to her and she knew by the way he kissed her back that he felt it too. She hadn't been imagining it. And right now, he was doing it again, showing up without saying why he was here. She needed to know.

Beth planted her eyes on his and he started chewing his thumbnail.

"Are you gonna talk to me in one word sentences?" She told him curtly. "You know, verb, subject, complement. Ain't that hard."

Daryl kept staring at her, his look could have been intimidating to anyone but not to her. Not anymore. She let out an exasperated sigh and loaded the crossbow with another arrow. She pulled up the string fiercely; she had started to feel pain in her arms and hands the last couple of time she did it. Now her irritation had driven a rush of adrenaline in her muscles and she found the effort of loading the bolt quite satisfying for her nerves.

She shot another arrow; this time being more careful with her posture and Daryl didn't say a word.

They kept training for a little while. Quiet, almost completely silent, except for Daryl's occasional orders to shift her posture. Another set of fingers lingered on her arms once again, this time the electricity it created was fading. Beth had calmed a little, the concentration of shooting helping her to not feel her brain boil in annoyance, but she was still upset with his behavior.

After a few shots, she couldn't take it anymore. She shot the last arrow from the quiver attached to her belt and walked to the table to put down her weapon and unclasped the quiver. She was turning her back to Daryl whom hadn't spoken a word. Beth set both her hands on the table and without turning took a deep breath.

"What are we doing?"

She heard the sound of her words echoing in the gym for sole answer. She turned around to look at the archer; he was eyeing her beneath under the strands of his hair.

"Seriously Daryl, what are we doing?" She repeated with a tired sigh.

"You tell me." He answered her with a shrug.

"Me? Are you kidding? You're the only coming in the middle of the night to see me. You're the only who came here today. What do you want? Why are you here? What am I to you?"

The questions were pouring out of her mouth in a rush. She had wanted to ask him this for so long, now everything was coming to the surface.

Daryl pressed a hand to his face and let out a long annoyed sigh.

"I've no fucking idea what the fuck I'm doing here dammit!" His voice was higher than he intended. "Fuck Beth I dunno what the hell am doing. Don't you see that?"

More curse words came out of his mouth than he wanted and his accent became thicker at every word. He was pacing in the space between the edge of the basketball field and her. Everything in his body language was telling her he was angry and uncomfortable but she took a few step closer, she was standing strong in front of him.

"You're full of shit Daryl Dixon."

"Hey whatcha mouth!"

"Ah sure, that's funny coming from you."

"You're so fucking annoying girl." He almost whispered gritting his teeth.

"If am annoying you that much, just leave." Her tone was harsh and full of resentment although she was more hurt than she let appear.

"You don't annoy me." He stopped pacing. They were now closer, both unaware they closed the gap between themselves. He lowered his voice. "You make me nervous."

Beth's eyes grew slightly wider. The way their conversation had turned, she was not expecting a confession like this one. His look had drastically changed, she could see a mix of fear and anticipation in them, just like the look he had before she kissed him in her front yard.

"Why?"

He didn't say a word but took two small steps closer to her and she started to feel the familiar electricity running through her muscles again. She had no idea what he was going to do or say and just froze, afraid to make a single movement.

"You just- You-" He wasn't able to finish his phrase, too consumed by something she couldn't clearly identify. "Fuck!"

Daryl kept going forward, his steps confident and fast. Beth stumbled back and she hit the table, letting out a short cry in surprise. It didn't make him stop and once he was standing just a few inches from her body, he slid his hand onto her cheek, his fingers tangling in her hair behind her ears. He pulled her face closer and leaned to press his dry lips on hers. The kiss was pressing and unexpected, Beth had to steady herself with hers hands on the table behind. Daryl open her mouth with his lips and let his tongue slip inside, brushing slightly the tip of her tongue. Beth's loud groan ran into his mouth and Daryl's hands moved to her sides pulling her closer.

He's never kissed her like that, he's never really kissed her back for that matter and Beth was so stunned that she wasn't moving, letting him do all the work. And he seemed so thirty to taste her, so demanding and desperate, she started to feel a burning sensation between her thighs, making her hips twitch lightly on the table.

Daryl pressed himself closer to her, their chests touching and his fingers digging into her skin through her tee shirt. Daryl shifted his head on the other side and his teeth bumped into hers. He pulled away looking at her almost as surprised as she was. "'M'sorry." He mumbled. She wasn't sure it was for kissing her or for their teeth colliding.

"Don't… Don't stop." She just said weakly, clenching her hands on his sleeveless plaid shirt and twisting the fabric under her fingers. Daryl was breathing heavily, his eyes locked on hers. But she didn't made any move, as much as she wanted his mouth back, she wanted him to be the one kissing her, taking charges of his actions. And he didn't resist longer, he leaned back to kiss her again, her hands moving to the back of his head and shoulders.

She wasn't really aware of her movements, just wanting him closer. She sat at the very edge of the table and her legs naturally opened to let him slide between them. They have never been in such proximity and still it didn't feel like enough, the sensation between her thighs was burning more and more as the kiss got deeper. Her hips shifted forward to meet his and it made him stop and pull away.

They stayed, panting, trying to catch their breath for a second, their foreheads resting on each other until his body detached from her.

Outside the light of the day was starting to fade and a slight darkness was settling inside the gym.

Daryl took a deep breath and moved out of her thighs.

"Get your stuff. I'll take you home."

She really didn't want to go home right now; all she wanted was him kissing her, touching her. But she obeyed, too numb from everything that just happened. She reached for her bow and quiver on the table while Daryl was already at the targets pulling out her arrows.

When he passed in front of her he just nodded toward the door and she followed in his footsteps, slinging her crossbow on her shoulder.

Once she had closed the door, Daryl was already on his bike, waiting for her to climb behind him. Beth stood in front of it, hesitating. It was the first time she would ride on a motorbike and strangely even after everything she had to do to survive this past years, this was still intimidating.

Daryl seemed to notice her hesitance and he gave her a soft smile and a nod of the head to let her know it would be okay. Her heart had calmed down after their heated kiss and the gentle way he was looking at her eased her apprehension.

When Beth swung her leg uneasily onto the bike, hands resting on Daryl's shoulders to keep her balance, her heartbeat started to race again on her chest.

She didn't dare to ask about a helmet. He didn't have one himself and she didn't recall ever seeing him wearing one at the farm or the prison. After all the sheriff was kind of the patriarch of their makeshift family and the streets were mostly empty at this hour. _Come on, live a little Greene_.

When Daryl turned on the engine, her grip suddenly moved to and tightened around his waist and she could feel him chuckle on top of the bike's vibrations. She closed her eyes when the bike engaged in the driveway but Daryl didn't seem to drive too fast, probably holding on for her.

She opened her eyes and rested her cheek on the wings in his back, her arms strongly locked on his waist. She was able to feel how hard his body was under her, every muscle tightening while he was driving. She shifted her head and rested her chin on his back, looking at the nape of his neck. Just now she was starting to realize what had just happened. The way he kissed her, the way he touched her. And she was even more sure now that this, him, was all she wanted. That everything felt so foreign and distant with Tom because all this time the only man she wanted close to her was Daryl, and only him.

The drive was short and Daryl quickly pulled over in front of Beth's yard. She got off the bike, her legs trembling a little with the sensation of the engine still going through her muscles. She stood in front of him; he didn't look at her first, both his hands on the handles. When he turned his head to look at her, she gave him a grin and this time she didn't need to ask him anything. He climbed off of the bike and followed her inside the front yard.

Beth walked up the staircase leading to the porch and Daryl stopped after putting his foot on the first step. He breathed deeply in and out and lifted his head to see Beth opening the front door and turning to give him another smile. Her blue eyes were inviting and hesitating, unsure if he would come inside, she was scared he would back down again. But he didn't, following her footsteps inside the house and taking the hand she stretched out to him.

* * *

**A/N :** Thank you for reading! I hope this chapter made you feel all warm inside ;) I'll be back soon I promise (can't really let you hanging like that ahah!).


	10. Sorry

**A/N:** Quick warning for explicit sexual content (after all this story was rated M for a reason).

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sorry**

Beth stepped inside her bedroom and Daryl had another hesitant movement. He stopped for a second at the doorframe, his thoughts couldn't stop racing. After the short trip on their way here, the heat of the moment had left his mind and he was now realizing what she was expecting from him. He wanted the same; he wanted to touch her, to feel her, to smell her. His body was leading him towards her while his brain was telling him that this was a one-way road. There was no turning back. After, everything would change.

She sat down on her bed, her eyes locked on his. He closed the door behind him and took the few steps that separated them. It only took him a few seconds but it felt like years. He stopped in front of her and she lifted up her head to look at him, her blue eyes narrowing in the darkness of the room to adjust. The moon was the only light filtering through the window's thin curtains.

One step closer and he cupped her face with his two hands. In the gym- just moments ago- he was so sure and so determined. Now in the intimacy of the bedroom all the walls around him had grown back and every move seemed like an ordeal.

Beth felt it and she stood up to reach his mouth and kissed him without any hesitation.

The kiss was soft and shivering. His hands moved from her face to the small of her back and brushed the hem of her tee shirt. She pulled back slowly and locked her eyes with his. It was a reassuring look and a questioning one. He knew this was the moment where she was giving him the chance to stop and maybe leave. Because she could feel how tense he was and although she didn't want him to leave, far from it, she still gave him the chance.

When he didn't react, too numb from her smell and her touch, Beth's hands reached to the front of her shirt and she lifted it up over her head. Her porcelain skin was almost blinding in the dark. Her chest was heaving up and down, full of anticipation and fear.

Daryl's fingers brushed her stomach, so lightly he could feel her skin shiver under them. He flattened his hand and let the heat of her body pierce through his palm.

How could he be so paralyzed right now? How couldn't he touch her, couldn't feel every corner of her body? He was helpless and the heat invading his whole body had made him incapable of moving. The more he wanted it, the more he forgot how to do any of this. He had been with a few women, in semi-conscious states, barely remembering how it felt. It had been too long and he had never been with someone he wanted so much. Someone that actually mattered.

Her soft hand on his cheek woke him from his altered state of mind and her lips on his brought him back to reality. Getting back his senses, his body woke up in a start and he locked his arms around her bare back, brushing across the fabric of her bra. He felt her moving under his kiss, getting rid of her shoes with her feet. She moved backwards and fell onto the bed. She unhooked herself from his embrace to lay down. He sat next to her and bended down to unlace his boots. Turning around still fully clothed, he leaned slowly on her until her head was on the pillow.

Beth let out a muffed groan in her throat when she felt his weight on her and his hand on her stomach again, brushing her skin with his thumb. This time he kissed her, deep and wet. His tongue was caressing hers, their bodies eager to feel close.

Her hands ran up and down his biceps and made their way under his vest to remove it from his shoulders. He helped her, letting it drop with a dull thud on the wooden floor.

She hesitantly slid her hands under the bottom hem of his sleeveless shirt, knowing what her fingers tips would find under there. In all the time they spent together, she had heard of it, sometimes even had a glimpse of his scars but she never fully seen them and she never dared to ask who had done this to him. His body tensed a little and he stopped kissing her to lift his head. A smile, so light, crossed his face. If she hadn't known Daryl so perfectly she wouldn't have noticed. But she did. Her hands reached their way to his back, the skin surprisingly soft and the scars even softer under her touch.

She removed his shirt and their skins were brushing each other in a delightful sensation. Daryl's lips made their way onto her jawline, on her neck, his right hand brushing the blond strands of hair away to have better access. He lightly bit the skin right above her collarbone making her whisper his name, the first words breaking the silence for the first time since they entered the bedroom. He felt himself becoming hard against her thigh. He knew she could feel it too and she responded by shifting her hips under him, her hands gripping at his shoulders.

Their bodies were so close, her own belt and his were hurting her skin. Her hands reached down to the belt buckle, forcing him to lift his hips up so she could get rid of it. He rested his forehead on the nape of her neck, breathing heavily, heating the skin of her collarbone. When she unbuckled the belt and opened the buttons of his jeans, her small hand buried itself inside. His breath caught in his throat as a moan when she wrapped herself around his length. The heat of her palm and the smell of her skin under his nose, it was almost too much, he could have come just by her touch and it took him all the concentration he had inside him not to let himself give up under her touch.

She started stroking slowly up and down and Daryl arched up even more, closing his eyes fiercely. She kissed his temple softly and broke the silence when she softly murmured, almost inaudibly.

"We need a condom."

Daryl lifted his head and looked into her eyes. It was real, it was happening and fear slowly rose inside his chest. She was under him, vulnerable, beautiful, her eyes full of desire and as much as he wanted it, it was the scariest thing he'd experienced in years. He shook his head lightly, his eyes adverting her and dropping at her neck.

"I can- I can go ask Maggie." She whispered shyly.

The words and the implication of having Maggie know Daryl was with her made his chest tighten even more. He reached down hastily to take her wrist between his fingers and she immediately stopped moving. Her body tensed under his in surprise.

He let go of her wrist and rolled on his back by her side.

"Daryl. Don't…"

He sighted and rubbed his hand on his face before sitting on the side of the bed and buckling back his belt.

Beth suddenly felt cold and very exposed without his weight on top of her, she sat down and her hand reached his shoulder.

"Daryl..."

He dropped his hands on his lap and stayed on the edge of the bed. She could now see the damage on his skin and his large tattoo clearer than she had ever seen but this wasn't what she was worried about at the moment.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Y'have no reason to be." His tone was harder than he intended. He paused before whispering more softly. "M'sorry."

He wasn't mad at her. He was mad at himself. After everything they've been through, after she showed him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, he still couldn't find the strength in himself to let go and just enjoy the moment, just enjoy her.

"We don't have to Daryl."

The way she said his name. He could have spent an eternity listening to her voice saying it. No one has ever said his name like she had. It was the sweetest and the most comforting sound he has ever heard.

"Just stay. Lay down with me."

She circled her hands around his waist and rested her cheek on his bare back. The warm of her skin burned deep down and through his heart. He didn't have to leave. Maybe if they took this slowly. Maybe he would learn to let go.

And like she was reading his mind, she whispered. "I understand. I- I want this. But we don't have to. Not just yet. Being with you is all that matters to me. Just being with you."

He turned around and rested a hand on her cheek, brushing it lightly with his thumb.

"Okay."

And she smiled. She was happy. There was no fear, no pain, in her eyes. She really just wanted to be with him.

She stood up on the other side of the bed, undoing her belt and bending down to remove her jeans. He stayed where he was, paralyzed again at her sight. Her white porcelain thighs, her blue panties with small white stars, the soft curve of her back.

She walked to a chair on the edge of her room to get the long tee shirt he had seen her with a few evenings ago. Turning her back to him, she removed her bra and pulled the shirt hastily over her head. When she faced him, she had a weak, shy smile on her face. And he still hadn't moved.

She untucked the covers of the bed to slide under them.

"Com'on." She made a small head movement to encourage him.

Daryl turned around, when he reached his belt, the memory of Beth's hand around him came back, an overwhelming heat spreading in his whole body. He closed his eyes and once more it took him everything to stop thinking about it and not grow hard again. Lying down with her might be a dangerous idea at this point but it was all he wanted right now. He wasn't ready to leave her side.

When he had removed his pants he slid under the covers next to her just wearing his boxers. Lying on his back, his body stiffened when she came closer and he moved his arm up so she could settle her head on his bare chest, her hand tentatively resting on his skin. Her fingers moved back and forth softly between the tattoo he had on his chest and a scar right above it. He knew she was staring at it and probably avoiding touching it, but oddly he found that he didn't care. Slowly she felt his muscles relax under her soothing touch.

They stayed silent for several minutes, just enjoying the natural heat of their bodies warming the bed and getting used to being next to each other in such proximity.

"I'm glad you stayed." Beth finally said, her breath tickling the hairs of his chest.

"Mmhm." He only mumbled.

And they let the silence stretch in the bedroom, wrapping them in a comfortable atmosphere. It left right, good, even natural. Their almost naked bodies tangled into each other. They fell asleep together with the feeling of belonging to one and other.

…

The sun was faintly shining inside the room when Daryl woke up. They had shifted position during the night. Beth was turning her back to him and he was spooning her, his arm resting lazily on her breast and her left hand wrapped around his. Her bottom was slightly brushing his skin, the light fabric of her panties soft on his lower stomach, raising a familiar twitch between his thighs.

Daryl took a deep breath, his nose nuzzled in her blonde hair, the scent of her sleeping body filling his brain.

He slowly slid his arm from under her loose grip and moved smoothly from the covers to find his pants on the ground. He dressed up quickly, took his boots from the floor and turned around at the door to look at her, to engrave in his memory the sight of Beth Greene peacefully asleep, hair spreading around her on the pillow and the mess of sheets and covers where he was lying a few moments ago.

He closed the door, careful to be quiet and finished buckling his belt. He laced up his boots on the corridor before going down the stairs with light feet.

When he walked down the hallway he caught movement in the corner of his eyes. He turned to the opened kitchen door and Glenn was there, looking at him puzzled and slightly amused, a coffee pot in his hand.

Daryl's breath stopped and all he wanted right now was to run away. He froze and Glenn lifted the pot in his direction with a much more obvious smirk across his face.

"Coffee?"

"S'not what you think." Daryl answered with more guilt in his voice than he would have wanted.

"I didn't say anything."

Daryl stomped out outside leaving Glenn behind yelling at him "Good morning to you too!" right before Daryl closed the door loudly.

Daryl almost ran down the alley and went to his bike. He brought it back to Rick's side of the street. From everyone he should have ran into this morning, it had to be Glenn. Damn, the man was the worst at keeping secrets and he knew the group would know about his night with Beth within the hour.

He shook his head as he went inside the house, realizing that even if Glenn hadn't seen him leaving earlier, his bike in front of the Greene's house and the fact he hadn't come to sleep on Rick's couch last night would have sold them out anyway. He needed a shower but most of all he needed a coffee to wake up from this nightmare. When he entered the kitchen he immediately spotted Michonne pouring dark liquid into two cups. She didn't bother to turn around. "You want some?"

She was only wearing a blue shirt, too big for her that probably belonged to Rick. This was clearly the morning of walks of shame.

"Can't believe I'ven't seen this comin'." He only said, resting his back on the fridge while Michonne was pouring another coffee for him. She handed it to him and took a sip of her own cup.

"You've been away a long time."

He looked down at the cup, despite everything that had happened in this short morning his only thoughts were on Beth, her warmth and her bare legs entangled with his.

"We told Carl and Judith the other day. Carl's more observant than you, he said he knew. Apparently he wasn't really buying it when Rick said he had to spend the night at the station, when he was actually staying at my place. So yeah… We won't have to hide now. You can gossip with Glenn all you want." She said with a malicious smile on her face.

Daryl snorted and drank from the cup.

"Why were you hiding?"

"We weren't sure. We didn't know where this was heading. I think we needed some time to figure it out on our own. And with everyone around all the time... Well this group is a blessing but damn they are nosy!"

"Mmh ya don't say."

Michonne was suddenly very silent and he could feel her look on him. When he lifted his eyes from the cup, he could feel that she had some pressing questions. And he knew exactly what it was about.

"Shut'up Michonne. I've had enough of everyone's opinion about what I'm doing."

He didn't feel angry, his tone wasn't harsh, he was just speaking his mind. Was he getting used to speaking about Beth and his _feelings_ to his friends? Or was it just the night they shared that had oddly calmed him down?

"And _what_ are you doing? 'Cause now you're only hurting her."

"No I'm..." He answered quickly, feeling very defensive. He couldn't tell her where he had spent the night and what almost happened. It had definitely changed things between him and Beth but he wasn't sure how for now. "I try not to. I tried to stay away from her."

"And that's _how_ you're hurting her."

"No I- "

She didn't let him finished. "Don't lie to yourself Dixon. We all know that if you really want to go on this mission, you'll go and nothing's gonna stop you. She knows. But at least enjoy the moments you have with her. She will wait for you to come back. I'm sure she will."

Daryl's head bent down again, staring at the mug in his hand and biting nervously his lower lip. Michonne gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder before heading back upstairs with the two cups of coffee.

Daryl went to the living room, pulled the curtain to the side and looked outside at Beth's bedroom window. Nothing was moving. Life on the street outside was slowly waking up too, people occasionally walking by on their way to work while Daryl drank his coffee, his eyes still locked on the window. They had spent a lot of nights together in the past. In the woods, in the trunk of cars. And at the warehouse, fingers entwined and their bodies closer than they ever had been. But never like last night. Never without boundaries, never without restraint. In spite of how the evening had started, the heat had let a much deeper feeling settle down.

He had spent the night with Beth Greene.

* * *

**A/N:** Well to be completely honest, I am quite happy of how the chapter had turned out. I wanted to write steamy sexy smut, but it is not like him. I can't see them having a super hot first time. I'm a sucker for slow burn and I also very much agree with NR, Daryl has no game. He hadn't had sex since the apocalypse started (and probably not a lot before that) so realistically it made no sense to me to start with a bang. So yeah Beth had to lead the way and he was scared.

Hope you understand and you're not disappointed. I promise smut will be back ;)

I maybe pushed Richonne a little too strong in this chapter. And the weird thing is that I don't necessarily ship it in the show ahah. But still they could be so cute together (yes I said cute, I find Rick is very very cute. And scary too. I love him for that).

Thank you so much for reading lovelies, I really really hope you liked this chapter because it's one of my favorite. Oh and I haven't seen last night's episode! I won't likely be able to see it only Wednesday, **could you please avoid any spoilers in your reviews?** I really hate spoilers. Thanks!


	11. Promise

**A/N: **Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews, I'm very glad you all liked the previous chapter. I was pretty nervous when posting it ;) And sorry to read one guest reviewer wasn't happy with where this story was getting. I'm always open to criticism and suggestions, so shot if you have some!

This chapter is by far the longest I've ever written, so get ready! I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Promise**

Once Daryl had taken a shower and spent some time with Judith before they went to school, he headed to resume his work on organizing the mission with his squad.

But his heart was a little more heavy than usual that morning. The events of the previous night had certainly challenged his will to go. He couldn't imagine himself not going and what Michonne had said to him that morning had an even deeper impact. Maybe if Beth was ready to wait, maybe if he could finally do this last mission, maybe all the guilt he could feel at the idea of being happy could be lifted out. Maybe his heart would finally be able to open up. And he would come back to Beth. Come back to a happy life. Just right now he only started to believe it might happen.

He was walking to meet Abraham in his office when he heard the man's voice loudly resonate in the corridor. Daryl's steps got quieter and slower as he was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Get Eugene here. I don't give a fuck if he's busy braiding his goddamn mullet. I need to know what the fuck is happening!"

One of Abraham's men left to room almost running under his boss's screams. Daryl didn't wait to walk inside by the opened door.

"And what the fuck's happening?"

Abraham didn't flinch at his intrusion but sighed heavily at the suspicious glare Daryl was giving him.

"Two people turned."

"Two more? On top of the one Beth killed at the hospital?"

"Beth was the nurse who killed the roamer?"

"Yeah, yeah she was."

"Your girlfriend's a tough chick." Abraham lifted a brow and smirked at him.

Daryl looked down at the floor and started pacing around, uncomfortable at Abraham's remark. He quickly turned the conversation back to its initial subject.

"What about the other ones?"

"One of my men died accidentally falling from the south wall and the other was a civilian, stabbed by his neighbor or something."

"They were vaccinated." Daryl just stated, pacing slowly in the room and chewing on his bottom lip.

"Yes." Abraham concluded dryly.

Daryl lifted his head to watch his boss and friend. "What the fuck is happening Abe?"

"Well that's what I'd like to know."

"Are people safe here?"

"Yes, yes! We're prepared this time. We know the threat. And it's just isolated cases, lots o'people have died of natural causes or accidents over the past months and they didn't turn. Maybe some of us are not responding well to the vaccine. And-" He looked outside the door and finished his sentence shouting to the corridor. "That's why Eugene needs to get his ass down here asap!"

…

Beth woke up when the ray of sunshine started to heat up her cheek. She turned around to find the bed empty behind her. It wasn't really a surprise and she just nuzzled her nose on the pillow to take in the remaining scent of Daryl's presence, a familiar mix of pine and tobacco. She stayed in bed for a few minutes more, not ready to wake up to the real world. She still felt the twitching sensation between her thighs at the scent of Daryl's body in her sheet and she really didn't want to loose it just yet.

Once she was ready, she headed to the bathroom, took a quick shower and put on some clothes. Luckily her shift was only starting at 11am this morning, she still had a little bit of time to get to the hospital.

Downstairs Maggie was humming in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Beth said with a happy smile on her face when she entered the room.

"Hey there! You slept in this morning?" Maggie welcomed her with a glorious smile.

"Yeah, I needed some sleep I guess."

"Humhm, I bet you did." Maggie's tone was teasing and Beth just didn't understand yet why she was so playful this morning.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Maggie, what?" Beth insisted knowing her sister all too well.

"Okay, okay! Glenn ran into Daryl this morning."

Beth's eyes widened and she dropped her head down, a red flush appearing on her cheeks. Maggie crossed her arms in front of her and looked at her sister with a teasing smirk.

"Sooo?" She let the word linger. "I guess you had an interesting talk after we left the gym."

"Well actually we didn't really talk."

Maggie burst into laughter while Beth put her hand on her mouth only realizing now what Maggie could have read into this phrase.

"No! That's not what I meant! We didn't. I mean we almost, but uh-" Beth didn't know how to end her sentence, her face now more red than it has ever been. She felt so childish right this second, under the amused look of her big sister.

"You didn't have sex?"

"Oh my God, Maggie!"

"What? He spent the night but you're telling me you didn't have sex. He couldn't…?" Maggie continued to tease her.

Beth interrupted Maggie before she could finish. "No! I mean yes! He could very much… Oh my God. I feel like such a teenager."

She buried her face into her hands. Maggie was smiling so widely it almost hurt her face. She was glad her little sister still felt that way. It was expected for someone her age. It was how it should be despite all they have been through.

"Ain't nothing to feel ashamed of, Beth. You can talk to me about this stuff."

"I know, I just- I never really talked about… _that_ with anyone before. Not mom, not my girlfriends, we were too young I guess. And you were in college."

"You can talk about it with me. I'm here now. Not going back to college any time soon." Maggie laughed a little.

"Well… He actually didn't want to. I mean his body wanted to, believe me." She blushes some more looking up at her sister with amused eyes. "But we weren't ready for this I guess. Not yet I hope."

Maggie looked at her sister fondly. She had learnt to know Daryl Dixon over the years. And he might be a temperamental redneck most of the time but Maggie knew he would treat her sister just the way he was supposed to. And what Beth had just told her definitely confirmed what she believed.

"It was nice. It was unexpected. I really thought he would run away as he always does. But he stayed and just spent the night. I'm happy he stayed," Beth continued.

"That's good Beth. He's going to stick around for good?"

"I don't think so. I don't think I can change his mind. But maybe we can enjoy what we have until he leaves, you know?"

"Would you be ok with that?"

"Yes, I think I would. No wasting time right? The time we have on this earth is precious nowadays."

"Yes, yes it is."

Maggie pulled Beth closer to her and put a kiss on her head.

"Okay, but let's talk about real stuff here. How is he?"

Beth looked up and frowned, not really getting what Maggie was referring to. The brunette glanced down quickly and lifted her eyebrows coyly. "You know."

"Maggie!" Beth looked even more shocked than she should be when she understood what her sister was talking about.

"What? It's Daryl Dixon! I wanna know!"

"Maggie, you're married!"

"But I ain't blind. And he's hot and mysterious and all. Seriously have you seen the guy?"

"Yes I have." Beth lifted her eyebrow. "And I ain't telling you nothing, Margaret Greene!"

"Brat."

…

After his exchange with Abraham, Daryl left the building hastily, there was no way he would keep such information to himself. It might have been Abraham's orders but he didn't care and was going to tell Rick and the rest of the group. They needed to know and be prepared. He was glad Beth and Carl had kept on training and stayed in shaped. He knew Rick wouldn't have allowed otherwise anyway because he was sure his friend and him were on the same page about Washington.

Daryl parked his bike in front of the police station and he noticed Maggie as she entered the building a few yards away. He yelled her name and walked hastily in her direction.

Maggie had an odd smirk on her face and Daryl passed by her to get inside the building without even acknowledging it.

"Where's Rick?"

"Well hello to you, too, I heard y-" Daryl cut her short.

"I need to speak with him."

Maggie's expression changed when she noticed how concerned he looked.

"What's going on?"

"I need Rick."

"Tom!" She called out to the reception desk where, of course, of all the officers that worked in that building it had to be Beth's ex boyfriend standing here and looking at Daryl with bitter eyes. Daryl suddenly remembered what Glenn had told him the day before.

"Do you know where Rick is?"

"I think he's in the interrogation room." Tom didn't stopped glaring at Daryl the whole time and the hunter didn't avert his look.

Maggie sighed and rolled her eyes and gripped Daryl's biceps to lead him down the station's corridors.

"Come, this way."

Once Tom was out of sight, Maggie asked Daryl what he wanted to talk to Rick about.

"It looks serious."

"More people turned inside the walls."

"What?" Maggie's eyes widened and she opened a door leading to a small room with a large glass window. Behind it Rick was sitting at a table with a man, barely older than he was.

Maggie knocked on the door leading to the interrogation room and cracked it open.

"Rick, I need to talk to you."

Daryl heard Rick's word muffled by the tick glass. "In a minute."

But Maggie didn't let him go back to his interrogation. "Trust me, you'd want to hear this."

When Rick stepped out of the room, he seemed surprised to see Daryl, chewing at his thumbnail. Rick knew him all to well and his body language was telling him whatever was on Daryl's mind it was worrying.

"What's going on?"

"More people turned inside the walls this week."

"What do you mean?"

"Just like at the hospital, with Beth. Vaccinated people turned into walkers."

"How many?"

"Two more. Three in total."

Rick started pacing around.

"Who knows about it?"

"I overheard Abraham back at headquarters. Not sure how many know in the military. But outside, it's just you, me and Maggie."

"Alright. Let's keep it inside our group for the moment. Don't tell Carl and Judith for now." He eyed Maggie and she understood what this meant. She had to tell Beth to keep it to herself and she nodded in response. "Did Abraham say anything else?"

"Nothing. I reckon he has no clue what's happening and he's waiting for Eugene's team to find out."

"Okay. You let us know if you learn anything else. No need to panic at the moment, s'just probably isolated cases."

Rick's words resonated with Abraham's one. Daryl was not feeling so confident it was just isolated cases. But he trusted Rick's and Abraham's judgments, they knew how to deal with chaos and delicate pieces of information. Daryl's last campaign outside and how it ended showed him he was not there yet. He did panicked and sent everyone back home. He didn't really have any other choice, but dealing with so much lives and having to protect them all was still a big responsibility for him.

Daryl silently nodded and exited the room.

…

Back at Rick's house that evening, Daryl wasn't surprised to find Beth with Judith on the sofa. The blonde watched him lean on the doorframe and gave him a wide smile.

Judith was brushing Beth's hair standing up on the sofa and Beth was sitting with her back to the little girl, legs crossed under her body.

"Uncle Daryl you sit here. Then I brush your hair!" She giggled.

"Damn, she's bossy that one."

"She's a Grimes." Beth said, standing still while Judith was still brushing, making more knots than a real hairdo.

Daryl sat down behind Judith who soon turned on herself and walked towards him. He put his big hands around the little girl to prevent her from falling from the sofa and she started brushing, or better said banging his head with the comb in her hands. He was making a face every time she hit him which made the little girl laugh.

Beth couldn't hold a laugh of her own at the sight of tough, fearless Daryl Dixon having his hair down by a three year-old, willingly. He eyed her with a wry smile that only led Beth to laugh louder.

The front door opened and her father entering the room distracting Judith's attention.

"What's going on in there?"

She climbed down the couch with Daryl's help and ran towards Rick who lifted her from the ground in a grunt.

"Judith was doing Daryl's hair. Doesn't he look handsome now?"

Daryl scoffed at Beth's statement.

"Well my daughter, uncle Daryl did need a haircut. He's scruffy." And he kissed Judith's cheek.

"He's scruffy!" She repeated giggling.

"She had dinner already. And she finished all her carrots." Beth informed Rick.

"That's a good girl. C'mon, let's take your bath and get you cleaned up for bed time."

Rick took his daughter upstairs even if she was protesting "No! No bed time yet!". Once their steps and voices faded away in the bathroom upstairs, Beth moved closer to Daryl. They looked at each other for a little moment, not sure how to behave towards each other.

Beth was, of course, the first to close the space between them and she simply put a kiss on his cheek. Daryl held his breathe for a second and turned his head lightly so he could face her. Beth leaned again and this time kissed his lips. She lingered a little bit and could feel him returning the pressure.

She sat back on the couch and didn't try anything else. She knew she had to take it slow. She knew she just couldn't settle in his arms or hold his hand. That was not how their relationship worked, that was not how he worked. She wouldn't risk putting this in jeopardy because she wanted so bad to feel him close to her, to touch him and to kiss him. Really kiss him. She'd have to be patient.

"How was your day?" She said with a smile.

Daryl sighed and his lower lip pursed inside his mouth nervously, he had to tell her about what he learnt earlier in Abraham's office. He knew it was not going to be easy news to break.

Once he told her everything, she just stood still on the sofa, her hand holding her ankle under her body. She didn't say anything and was staring at an invisible space on the floor in front of her.

"But he ensured that we're safe?" She finally spoke.

"That's what he said. But you need to be careful. Carry a weapon with you no matter where y'are."

"Yeah. I've been doing that since the hospital."

"Good." He nodded.

"Are- Are you still leaving? Even knowing… this."

"I don't know." He lowered his head and paused for a few seconds. "But me staying here won't make a difference. City's full of soldiers, people who know how to fight this."

Although he knew it would make a difference, because God forbid, if he was going to stay, he would shadow her. He would be with her every minute and every second of the day to make sure she was safe, she was protected. But he gave his word, people were waiting for him up North, his squad was their only chance at surviving.

Ever since he stepped out of Abraham's office this morning Daryl was having a hard time wrapping himself with the idea he had to leave his family here, when walkers had became a threat again. And spending the previous night with Beth had certainly weakened his certainties. But he didn't want to tell her that just yet. It wouldn't be fair to give her false hopes if he finally ended up going.

"Okay."

It was all she said to Daryl's surprise. He had been preparing himself to hear her ask him to stay again. But she had stop fighting. She had stop thinking about herself and only focused on him now. The man that he has become over the years, the man that cares more about others, a man that is so selfless he couldn't put his happiness before people's safety. And it made her happy.

"I still need to talk to Abraham 'bout this. But s'a short time mission. If I go, once we get everything delivered, I come back."

"Okay."

"I promise I'll be back." He insisted, his gaze getting more intense by the second.

"Don't promise anything, Daryl. You never know what can happen." She said with sadness in her voice.

He took her face between his hands, thumbs brushing at the soft skin of her cheeks.

"I fucking swear I'll come back for you, Beth."

Beth's heart was pounding and she could feel tears coming up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to feel sad. But this felt like a goodbye. She couldn't prevent herself from thinking that and she hated it. She hated goodbyes.

But foremost this was the deepest declaration Daryl ever made. They might have kissed now; he might have proved to her numerous times that he cared, deeply. He almost confessed a few time in the past years. But for the first time Beth heard it in his voice and it struck her inside. His honesty and the determination in his tone was affecting her more than anything he ever said before.

She was caught in the dark intensity of his gaze, his eyes strong and driven, when Daryl leaned in to press a kiss on her lips, both his hands cupping her face strongly. She reached and clung to his wrists, almost desperate. They kissed for a long moment. It was both strong and soft, perfectly intimate.

The front door opening loudly and Carl walking in the living room interrupted the moment. Daryl pulled away rapidly from Beth but their posture and how close they were, was making it quite obvious and Carl realized quickly what he had walked into.

"Oh, sorry!" He muttered under a poorly hidden smirk and went to rush to the first floor.

Daryl scrubbed his hand over his face and sat back comfortably on the couch. Beth started smiling, both amused and embarrassed.

"Well after you running into Glenn this morning and now Carl… This will spread out like rapid fire."

"Glenn told ya?"

"Maggie did."

"Even better." He sighed.

They remained silent for a little while, sat down closely but still in a safe distance. Beth's thoughts drifted away on the possibility of a new outbreak here, inside the safe walls of the city. But she didn't want to face this. She couldn't imagine having to go through that again, even if it had always been in a corner of her mind. She was prepared, she knew all too well that good things don't last long in this world anymore.

She thought about Daryl on the road, about the day she would have to say goodbye. Again. She felt herself becoming sad but wanted to know more, more about his life on the road, about him and his squad. Because it was a big part of his life now, a part she hadn't witnessed.

"What do you like when you're out there?"

"I dunno. We help people." He turned to look at her with squinty eyes.

"And what do you like about being a leader?"

"I- I ain't a leader. Don't see myself as a leader. Never wanted to be. But I guess I'm not good at taking orders, so better give them myself. I mean except for Rick. Rick I could respect."

"What about Abraham? He gives you your orders doesn't he?"

"Abraham is a moron but he's a good man. He has honor. I can respect that."

"You have honor."

Daryl remained silent, shifting his position on the couch; the conversation was getting a little uncomfortable for him.

"You're a good man." She added.

An intense gaze locked into her eyes, questioning and unsure where this conversation was heading.

"At the prison you were our leader when Rick was healing."

"Was temporary. And there was the council."

"Yeah but still. You're a good leader."

"I guess I've changed." He finally admitted, dropping his eyes on his lap.

"I don't think you have. I think that's who you are but you were never given the opportunity. You've been following Merle most of your life, he was in charge. And after that Rick was. But Rick saw something in you. He knew he could trust you to replace him while he was struggling. You were there to take care of us. Like you took care of me after the Governor."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Yes you did, you didn't have to take all those responsibilities back at the prison. And you could have left me there. You barely knew me. I wasn't a lot of help in case of an attack, it wasn't practical to have me around. You could have let me go on my own."

There was no bitterness or malice in her statement. She was just speaking her mind but Daryl couldn't quite understand what she was trying to tell him. He snapped and sounded offended when he said "No I couldn't."

"That's what I mean. You would never have. In this world a lot of other people would have left me there, saved themselves. You didn't. That's what makes you a good man." She concluded with a smile while Daryl's gaze was softening a little.

And she leaned forward and placed both her hands on his neck, arms stretched so she could look carefully at his face. Her fingers touched the end of his strands in the back of his head. She moved her hand slowly and ran her thumb on his eyebrow. Her forefinger traced a line on his lower lip. He didn't move, letting her explore his face silently.

"You're beautiful." Her voice was soft and low.

Daryl couldn't hold the heavy breathes coming out of his nostrils. It was a first for him, having a beautiful woman being so intimate and so positive about who he was. He shifted again his position and cleared his throat to take her out of her scrutiny.

"Ya should go home."

"Can I stay here?"

"I sleep on the couch." He said looking down with a crooked smile.

"We've slept in worst places."

When he didn't answered she continued, "Come with me then. My bed will be more confortable than this couch."

He watched her for a long minute, her soft smile, her determined eyes. There was no lust in them. She wasn't asking him for anything, she just wanted to be with him.

He nodded and her smile got bigger when she laced her fingers in his. Daryl reached for his crossbow and backpack on the ground, all his belongings were inside the small bag and now he was bringing them to Beth's house. This oddly felt like moving in. He wasn't quite sure when it happened, when he actually agreed to this. She never really asked but he was bringing all his stuff to her place. This girl's a damn sorceress, he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** It wasn't easy to balance lighter moments with Beth and Maggie, more heavy ones with the walkers issue getting worrying and some intimate moments between Beth and Daryl :) I hope it was ok and you liked the different tones of this chapter.

Also I know it might be OOC to have Daryl leave his family when there is imminent danger. And I don't think he would do it where they are now in the show. But don't forget two years have pasted and everyone has been safe in the city. So far (ahah!). There's not as much danger as there is outside.

And a lot can change; Daryl still has a few days before leaving on his mission…

Thank you for reading! And again I won't be able to see tonight's episode until Tuesday. So please no spoilers in your reviews! I know it's hard especially it being the MSF but please don't ruin the surprise for me :) Thank you lovelies.


	12. Oblivion

**A/N:** Hey guys, I hope you're doing ok. I'm better now but I had a rough couple of days feeling angry and sad and barely able to do anything else but think about what happened to my beloved Beth.

To be perfectly honest with you I wasn't sure I wanted to continue writing. I have the 3 next chapters already written that just need editing. So I actually was thinking of posting those and maybe a quick chapter with a conclusion. But I received some nice comments and PMs asking me to continue. It's encouraging and I don't want to disappoint the few readers I have (I don't have much but you seem to really like the story and I'm very very thankful for that! You have no idea).

Right now it's still hurting and I'm not sure I'll be able to write new chapters. So i'll post the ones that are ready and maybe after a few days or weeks I'll be able to got back at writing new ones.

Another Bethyl writer (apenny12- if you haven't checked her stories GO ! It's AMAZING) told me writing helped her a lot, so I guess I'll give it a try!

Thanks for still being here guys, and I hope you'll like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Oblivion**

Daryl could feel the warm light of the rising sun on his closed eyelids. Little by little his other senses were waking up.

Smell first. The scent of peach and sugary feminine sweat filled his nose.

Touch then. At first it was a weight, not so heavy but very present, a weight on his shoulder and along his left side and tight. And a lighter one, finger tips, delicately placed on his stomach.

And finally sight. When he opened his eyes, it took him a few seconds to get used to the light. And there it was, the weight, the scent, that he was feeling a few seconds earlier. A halo of bright blond hair was covering her face. It was tickling his nose when he turned to get a better view.

She shifted slightly on his side, disrupted by his subtle movement. So he stopped, he stayed stiff; too afraid he'd woke her up until she decided to turn around, offering her back and bringing the cover with her. Half his body was uncovered now and he could feel the room was a bit chilly because she insisted on sleeping with the window open.

He remembered the evening now, the night too. They went to bed and they kissed for a while. Their body slowly getting closer and closer. Her hands under his shirt. His hands slowly caressing her bare knee, thighs and stomach under her nightshirt. When she brought her thigh between his legs and started deliberately rubbing her body against his, he stopped her. He wasn't sure why. He was slowly getting used to the idea of being with her, of kissing her whenever he wanted, of sleeping in her bed. But he wasn't there just yet. He was still trying to figure out if this was real. If she was real. He had this dream so often, a dream filled with her perfume, with the blue of her eyes. And usually the dream turned into a nightmare when she was snatched away from him. Maybe, maybe he needed to make sure she wouldn't disappear. Not again.

For now she was here, next to him and he rolled on his side to face her back and slid his hand on her stomach. He put gentle kisses on the warm skin of her neck until she was humming and stretching her body against his.

"'Morning." She said with a small and sleepy voice.

"You stole the covers." He whispered in her ear with a raspy voice.

She chuckled and turned her head, pressing her lips on his.

"I near about froze to death." He added between kisses.

"Yeah? We wouldn't want that, would we?"

She rolled over and wrapped her leg around him. She kissed him lazily a few times and settled her head against his shoulder. He reached for the covers above her and put it back on both of them.

In the warmth of her body, he went back to sleep.

…

When he woke up the second time, he was alone in the bed. For a half second, his heart jumped in his chest and panic filled his mind. But just as quickly, he remembered where he was, where they were. They were safe. She was not gone this time.

He sat by the edge of the bed and finally noticed Beth, on the floor, doing crunches in her underwear. She started counting out loud, her eyes slightly darting at him a couple of times but she kept going.

Daryl stayed still, watching her, watching her body, her muscles tightening at every move, her hair gathered in a ponytail and jumping each time she straightened up.

She let a loud "50!" out and laid back down on the floor, her hand on her bare stomach to catch her breath.

When she turned her head she had a lovely smile on her face.

"You let me sleep." Daryl said with a thick voice.

"You looked so peaceful."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8."

"What?" He let out, surprised. "Oh shit. Abe's gonna be pissed."

She was sitting down now, her legs crossed under her body. "Sorry," she shrugged with an apologizing smile.

She stood up and walked towards the bed. Daryl was already putting on his pants. Her fingertips shyly brushed at his forearm while he was buckling his belt.

"I'm gonna take a shower. There's coffee and bread downstairs."

He nodded and let Beth walk outside of the bedroom, still wearing her bra and her panties only. He stared the whole time and realized that he had absolutely no will in going out to work today. All he wanted was to stay in bed, next to her body and run his hands all over her skin. Once she was out of sight, he shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and hurried down the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen without hesitation until he realized he wasn't alone. Maggie and Glenn were sitting at the table, eating their breakfast. He stopped in the doorway and took one step back and another forward.

Maggie and Glenn stared at him, spoons and cups hanging in the air where they stopped in surprise.

Maggie cleared her throat and pointed her finger to the kitchen counter. "Coffee's hot and Beth made bread this morning."

Daryl hesitated for a few seconds and entered the kitchen, he went to pour some coffee in a mug and cut a piece of the warm bread. He frowned looking at it. He really had overslept this morning. Beth had been awake for hours apparently, baking bread and exercising. How did he not hear any of this? How didn't it wake him up? His sleep was usually so light and the smallest noise would wake him immediately. But not this morning, not while the ghost of her body was still in his arms.

Maggie visibly saw how confused he looked and spoke up.

"She makes the dough in advance and bakes the bread in the morning. Beth's an early bird. She likes her mornings."

Something he actually didn't know about her. When they were on the run, they didn't really have a schedule. And at the prison there was too much going on and too many people for him to notice when she woke up. Although he did remember she was usually one of the first person awake, taking care of Judith so Rick could go out and tend to the garden and pigs.

He was starting to notice some of her behavior, registering her habits. And it felt good, it felt familiar and comforting.

Daryl didn't sit down and drank his coffee leaning on the counter. Glenn and Maggie went back to eating their breakfast. Glenn finally spoke.

"So. You're gonna have breakfast with us every morning now?"

In that moment they heard Beth going down the last stairs and entering the kitchen with a joyful smile on her face. Daryl couldn't be more grateful for her timing. He had absolutely no idea what to answer. She walked to him and he straightened his body. He guessed with the way she was looking at him that she was planning on kissing him. His eyes grew wider with uneasiness and she noticed. She slowed down her steps and gave him a small smile.

Beth went to get a cup of coffee right next to him and she laid her hand flat on his stomach for a second. It was a way for her to tell him she understood. Public display of affection wasn't his thing and he was uncomfortable. She knew and got it.

Daryl put down the cup. "I gotta go. Abe's waiting for me. We're supposed to go out today."

"Out? Outside the walls?" Beth asked with a little hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah. He asked for volunteers. Sasha and I are going with a few of my guys. We're getting tired of headquarters."

He could see her blinking at him. She didn't talk but he knew she was worried. He saw it in the way her blue eyes were looking at him.

"Don't worry. S'just a security run. No funny business."

"Which side of the city? Why do you need a security run there?" Maggie asked.

"Reckon it's further north. It's an abandoned area. We're going to make sure the walls are in good shapes, that walkers haven't overrun it and wanderers haven't set camp too close to the city."

Maggie nodded. "Ok. Be safe."

"I will." He nodded too.

When he turned around Beth was spreading some purple jam on a piece of bread, her head was down.

"I- I'm going."

Daryl wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to say goodbye, to hold her a few seconds. But the presence of Glenn and Maggie prevented him to do so. It wasn't something that came naturally to him and having an audience wasn't helping.

"I'll walk you to the door." She offered.

Sometimes he wondered if she could read his mind.

At the door Daryl pulled his crossbow on his shoulders and turned to Beth. She went and buried her face in his neck.

"Be careful."

"Mmhm." He mumbled before planting a kiss on her head.

"When are you coming back?"

"We'll be back by sundown."

"Will you come back here tonight?" She pulled away a little to look at him.

"Mmhm." He nodded. "If ya want me to."

She chuckled. "Yeah silly. Yeah, I want you to." She bit her lower lip.

She kissed him before he let go of her and walked to his bike on the other side of the street.

…

They were outside the walls for three hours now. Daryl took two members of his team to come with Sasha and him to check the surroundings of what used to be Brightwood Park. The streets were completely silent and except for the occasional walker, they hadn't run into major problems so far. The air was thick and humid today and it somehow reminded him of Georgia. But the comparison stopped here, there were no woods, it was still a big city even with the vegetation growing wild everywhere. And he could see the damaged done by this plague in a city this size. Houses had been sacked, shops destroyed. In one of the first houses they entered they witnessed an entire family that apparently had been murdered, bullets wounds on their foreheads and no sign of guns around them.

One of his guys that everyone called Eyeball -Daryl still wasn't sure where this nickname had come from- kneeled down and said a prayer for the corpses. Even on the road he had witnessed him praying for the dead. And even if Daryl had never been religious he was glad some people still cared about spirituality. Hershel had been the one who changed his point of view about faith a few years back. He knew now that it probably gave a sense of humanity to those who believed.

He looked up at the sky to check the time, even with Rick's watch on his pocket. Old habits.

"Let's move."

When they reach the edge of a large park, where the vegetation had grown thick and wild, Sasha stopped the group from going further and urged them to crouch down behind the fence. The noise of walkers finally came to Daryl's ears. From what he could hear there was quite a large number of them. He gave a silent sign to retreat behind the houses that were on the edge of the park.

They moved quickly and in silence but some walkers noticed them and started following, dragging their decayed bodies loudly towards them. Daryl and his group started running to the line of townhouses and before the walkers could see where, they hid inside one of the houses.

They stayed in cover inside, watching the few walkers moving hazardously in the street, trying to figure out where the living flesh went.

After a while the street felt safe again, the walkers had returned to the park probably in search for animals to feed on.

Daryl finally spoke and broke the silence. "We'll need to tell Abe to send the WIPE team here. How many did you count?"

Ortiz answered him in a whisper. "I'd say 20, maybe 30. But there's probably a lot more further inside the park."

Sasha whispered. "We were lucky."

Daryl nodded at her and resumed watching the street.

"Where's your brother by the way?" He asked without looking at her.

"I'm not sure. He wasn't feeling like coming out today. He's probably with Carol."

Daryl squinted at her.

"He's been staying at her place for a few days." She continued with a smile.

"For christsakes nobody can keep it in their pants. It's fucking spring or what." Daryl shook his head.

"I don't think it's like that." Sasha just added

Daryl stood up and cracked the door open to have a better look outside.

"How is it then?" He whispered.

"I don't think it's how it works now. Life's almost back to normal and all but relationships, they can't work how they used to for us. We changed too much."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Relationships, they are stronger now, they mean something. You can't _date_ someone. You can't go on and be girlfriends and boyfriends. But you can't just go fooling around either." She chuckled. "That's not our world anymore. Now there's people you care about. People you love. And those people give you the strength to carry on, to move forward. No matter the relationship you have with them. I've learned that with Maggie. And Bob. You seek comfort and a few moments of oblivion. It's healthy. It keeps you sane."

Daryl turned to look into her eyes. He liked Sasha's honesty and pragmatism. He always had and he learnt to trust her even more during the months they've been together. They were a good team. He knew planning and safety. How to keep them all alive. But she was the one in charge of the people on the team. She knew all their names, and gained their trust. She knew how to speak to them, how to make sure his orders were followed. In reality, they were both in charge, they wouldn't have been able to lead this team without one another.

"Didn't take you for a romantic, Sasha." Daryl finally chuckled.

When he looked at her, she was staring at him and had an amused smile on her face.

"You either, boss."

Daryl sighed and opened the door. He turned to the rest of his team before putting too much thought into the fact she probably knew about Beth and him. Damn Glenn and Maggie.

"Get yer ass out there."

…

At the end of the afternoon they returned to the truck, parked a few blocks away from the last area they were scouting. They brought back medical supplies from a walk-in clinic that was overrun with a few walkers. They easily took them down and discovered it hadn't been entirely sacked. It was a lucky day.

While they were loading the supplies in the truck, Daryl took a few steps in the walkway of a house. He lit up a cigarette and stuffed the lighter in his back pocket.

He walked further and looked inside the window in the house's living room, removing the dirt with the side of his fist. He scanned the living room when he spotted it. It took him a minute to realize what was in front of him but he quickly called his teammates.

"Ortiz! Eyeball!"

Daryl moved towards the door and tried to open it. It was closed, of course. He moved away from it to take a run-up and drove his shoulder to force open the door.

Sasha, Ortiz and Eyeball were at his side and Sasha asked what was going on.

"Something I want in there." Daryl tapped his index on the door a couple of times.

"What?" Ortiz asked when the door finally caved at Daryl's second assault.

They carefully got inside the deserted house checking for walkers and stepped in the living room.

When she spotted it Sasha dropped her aim and looked at Daryl with a smile. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nah. C'mon. Help me get it in the truck."

…

It was almost 8 when Glenn heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, Daryl was standing on the porch, the sun setting down behind him.

"You know you don't have to knock, right?"

"S'your home."

"We're family. And you practically live here now don't you?" Glenn added with a smile.

Daryl snorted and walked down the porch's stairs motioning Glenn to follow. "I need yer help."

Glenn caught the sight of a small military pickup truck parked in front of his house. He followed Daryl all the way to the back of the truck and watched him climb up on the rear and remove a sheet hiding what seemed to be a large object under it.

Glenn's eyes opened widely and travelled from Daryl to what was under the sheet.

"You got her a piano?"

"Yeah. Found it during the run today."

Daryl watched as Glenn's jaw dropped open, speechless.

"What? S'just a piano."

"Just a piano? Are you kidding? That's… huge. She's going to be thrilled."

Daryl could feel his neck warm up at Glenn's statement. Despite what he told Glenn, he knew it wasn't _just_ a piano. He knew he would probably never have done something like that for anyone else. Bringing back the piano was risky and far from being a necessity. Sasha covered up for him and went to debrief so Daryl could bring it back to Beth's house.

"You gonna help me or what?"

Glenn helped Daryl settling the piano on a hand trolley he managed to borrow from the handling area at headquarters.

Before they carried the piano up the few stairs on the porch, Daryl asked if Beth was home. Luckily she was still at Rick's and he hoped she didn't watch any of this from the windows. He hadn't thought about it really when they grabbed the piano from this house, but after what Glenn said, now he really wanted it to be a surprise for her. They installed the piano in the living room, facing the window. They both sat on the sofa to catch their breath. And now all he had to do was to wait for her to come home.

* * *

**A/N:** So a quieter chapter. I hope you liked it.

Let me know what you think and thank you for reading! I'll be posting the new chapter soon, well as soon as I find the courage to edit it.


	13. Perfect

**A/N:** I was absolutely stunned by all the amazing feedback and encouraging messages I got from you guys! You have no idea how much it means to me. The Beth's fandom is the best and I am definitely continuing this story. You like it and I used to love writing it so there are no reasons why we shouldn't have Beth living more adventures! Let's keep Beth alive in our alternative universes and stories.

It's a long chapter ahead! Be ready for FLUFF (I don't know about you but that's all I want for them right now) and some other stuff...

* * *

**Chapter 13: Perfect**

When she left Rick's place later that evening, Beth noticed the military truck in front of her house. She frowned a little, she knew it had to be Daryl but she found it strange he went back with a truck and not his motorcycle.

Her wondering was soon forgotten with the prospect of seeing Daryl and spending more time with him. She would be lying if she said she was okay with him leaving on this mission but at least they would spend as much time together as they could before it happened. And she was both excited and nervous at the idea. They had spent two nights together so far. When their make out sessions started to heat up she had felt something shifting about how she felt for Daryl.

Of course, even before that she had thought about it, being with him that way. Numerous times actually. How could she not when the man was always wearing sleeveless shirts and his arms seemed to have been sculpted like a goddam Greek God. But now that she had a taste of being really close to him, all she had been able to think about all day was getting back to bed and tasting some more of Daryl Dixon.

She sped her pace towards the house, crossing the deserted street. Inside she only found silence and no sign of Daryl. She walked directly to the kitchen and heard some noise coming from the backyard.

Daryl was lying flat on his stomach on the ground, his arms deep down in their well. Glenn was holding a flashlight inside where Daryl was working on it. When they settled here, Glenn and Rick had worked on digging wells in their yards so they wouldn't have to only depend on the city water supplies, which were lately getting scarce.

Beth greeted the men when she opened the backdoor.

"What are you doing?"

"I needed some help fixing some stuff in there." Glenn jerked his chin to the well's deep hole in the ground. "And I can't really stay down too long with my knee, hurts too much." He said with a sorry smile.

Daryl finished his work down the well and finally stood up. He wiped his dirty hands on his red rag. With a simple nod he said hello to Beth and she answered with a smile.

She looked at him from head to toe. Dark stains mixed with some dirt from the ground were spreading across the front of his tee shirt. She recognized all too well those kinds of stains.

"Everything went ok today?" She asked softly, not wanting to sound too worried.

Daryl looked down at his shirt realizing he hadn't changed. They hadn't encountered a lot of walkers, but enough to get his clothes dirty with blood and brain matter.

"Yeah. Everything's ok. We all got back in one piece."

He stuffed his rag in his back pocket and Glenn and him moved the heavy piece of metal that was covering the makeshift well.

Daryl moved to stand in front of Beth, a few feet away.

"I uh- I found something today." He said in a hesitant voice, running his hand on his neck nervously.

Glenn was watching the scene very amused while Beth was still standing under the doorframe, frowning at Daryl. The young man decided to take matters in his hands, as Daryl became suddenly shy about his present for Beth. When Glenn passed by her at the door he put both his hands on each of her shoulders.

"Come inside, Daryl has a surprise for you in the living room." He glanced at Daryl who looked annoyed and slightly panicked that Glenn spit it out so bluntly.

Glenn laughed quietly and jerked his head to make them come inside. "Come on."

Beth led the way to the living room, Glenn and then Daryl on her heels. She tried to ask what it was but Glenn wouldn't tell her. She started to get excited and very curious. It's not like they get gifts often now. Their food and possessions were rationed and it was not easy to come across a nice present.

When she walked into the room, her eyes immediately fell on the piano. It was a small brown console piano. A stool with a worn leather cushion was placed in front of it.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She just stood there staring at the piano and blinking quickly like she was making sure it was even real.

She walked to it and ran the tip of her fingers on the length of the piano flap. It was cold and smooth and it was a delightful sensation under her fingers. She turned around to look at Daryl who was standing alone in the middle of the small living room. Glenn had taken a few steps back and was leaning on the doorframe, observing in the distance.

Daryl was chewing at his thumbnail and his eyes were traveling from the piano to Beth.

"Y'like it?" He finally asked.

"You got me a piano?" She let out in a breath which sounded almost like a chuckle.

"Yeah." He answered almost inaudibly.

She closed the few steps that separated her from him and placed her arms around his neck. They stared at each other for a few seconds and she kissed his lips gently.

Daryl closed his eyes and let himself drift in the moment. It was short, it was simple. But there was something in the way her lips pressed heavily against his that meant something else. Something more. She didn't have to thank him or scream in excitement. This was much clearer. This kiss was telling him everything he needed to know.

Even the presence of Glenn didn't bother him and Daryl felt a heavy weight on his chest when she detached herself from him. He wanted more.

"Nobody has ever done anything like this for me. I- I don't know what to say, Daryl. Thank you."

"Why don't you play some?"

She nodded eagerly, a wide smile lighting up her face and went to sit on the stool. She carefully opened the flap, her movements slow and delicate like the piano was made of glass. It was such a precious thing for her to have this instrument in her home. It was bringing back so many memories. From her farm, from the funeral home. All the memories she had associated with a piano were happy moments, when she could forget what happen around her and just concentrate on the keys under her fingers and on the melody they were creating.

She hoped this piano was still working correctly because she had very little knowledge in tuning this kind of instrument. But when she started playing the first notes she sighed in relief. It wasn't perfect, some notes were a little off but it was just fine for her.

Daryl sat down on the sofa behind her and a smiling Glenn soon joined him.

Beth played some random melody, the first one that came to her mind, until she turned slightly around to face her friends. "I don't know what to play!" She chuckled sounding happier than ever and Daryl saw it in her eyes in this moment. He realized that was the only sight he ever wanted to look at for the rest of his life. Beth Greene, smiling, singing, happy and safe.

…

Later the evening, Maggie went back home and even before walking by the door she heard music and her sister's singing. She knew right away she wasn't singing on top of the radio or a record.

She hurried inside to discover Glenn and Daryl quietly listening to her younger sister playing the piano. She screamed in surprise. When Glenn told her Daryl was the one who brought it back for Beth, Maggie went to hug the archer tightly. She had felt him stiffen under her embrace but she didn't care, she was so grateful for his gesture.

Before they broke their hug, Glenn added wryly "Oh man you raised the bar here. Next time I wanna get a present for Maggie it's gonna be impossible to find something to top that!"

The sisters and Glenn heated some food while Daryl went up to take a shower and change. They ate together in the living room and they spent the rest of the evening listening to Beth. It was quiet and nice and for once Daryl didn't think about everything that was happening outside of the city. He didn't think about the mission. He didn't feel awkward being here. As a matter of fact, he really felt at ease, like he hadn't been in a very long time.

After a while Glenn woke up Maggie who had fallen asleep on his lap over the soothing sound of her sister's voice. They went to their bedroom upstairs, leaving Beth and Daryl finally alone.

Beth went to sit next to him and took his hands between hers.

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

Daryl just let his eyes follow the curves of Beth's face. She was perfect. Her glowing blond hair framing her face. This smile, this incredible smile that could make him forget in an instant the world has gone to hell outside. Her soft porcelain skin that he couldn't prevent himself from touching. And her eyes, blue and deep and a window to everything she felt for him.

He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ears and leaned to kiss her. His hands trailed down to her sides and slightly pulled up her t-shirt to feel the warmth of her skin under his fingers.

The kiss was deep and long. Beth pressed her body closer and was gripping at his broad shoulders. But it still wasn't enough for him. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeper, tongues caressing one another.

She rose on her knees on the sofa and moved her legs to straddle him without breaking the kiss. And then it was just this, their warmth, their hands running on each other, his lips against her neck, her breath growing strong almost like a whimper. Nothing else mattered.

She could feel him get hard under her. She pressed against him; rocking her hips tightly and a raspy moan escaped Daryl's mouth.

His gaze fell into hers. They stayed a few seconds looking at each other, a pink flush coloring Beth's cheeks and lips.

Daryl was the one to finally speak in a low and deep voice. "Let's get upstairs."

She just nodded, incapable of forming words in this moment. He laced his fingers with hers as they climbed the stairs to Beth's room. As soon as the door was closed behind them, he locked his hands around her waist and kissed her again, craving for her taste and her tongue.

Soon all their clothes were on the floor, both of them only wearing their underwear. Daryl made her lay on the bed and he placed himself on top of her, carefully not to crush her with his weight.

He took a second to engrave the sight of a panting Beth underneath his body in his memory. She looked so damn perfect to him, too beautiful to be even true. And he couldn't quite understand how a woman like her could want him that way. The contrast of his damaged hands on her perfect skin hit him when he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Coarse leather skin on porcelain. Why, why did she want him so much? Her hands ran on his arms, on his shoulders, on his back and she pulled him to her for a kiss. All his antagonizing thoughts melted away when her tongue brushed his.

It was quiet and almost clumsy, the way their bodies were rubbing together, the way his fingers tentatively removed her bra. His hands cupped her small breast, his fingers gently digging into her flesh, caressing her nipples and soon it was his mouth nipping at the sensitive pink bumps.

Her breath was rapid and loud and when Daryl started kissing her stomach, traveling lower and lower, she moaned and moved her hips in expectation. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing right this moment; he had never done it before. But when looking at her perfect face a few minutes ago he realized all he desperately wanted was to make her feel good, to make her smile and see the happiness in her eyes, like he had seen this evening when she was playing the piano.

She felt him remove her underwear all the way from her legs, taking his time. He trailed kisses on her calf, on her thighs, until he reached her opening. She felt his breath and his heat over her, inside her, as a finger then two made their way into her. The pressure of his tongue on her sweet spot made her bite her lip to suppress a scream. He moved in circles, applying himself to watch her features every time he changed the pressure and his pace, making sure he was doing it right. Her hand gripped his hair and she let his name escape her lips. And he knew that was it, the perfect cadence, his tongue pressing on her, all of her, heavy and soft.

A wave of heat and pleasure finally ran all over her muscles, inside her veins, reaching her brain and her knees dropped on the bed next to Daryl's face.

He moved up, leaving kisses all over her skin on the way to lie down next to her on his side. His arms and hands were shaking a little from the effort he had put in the task. He watched her as she tried to calm her breathing, her bare chest rising up and down, a thin sheen of sweat covering her skin. With the very tip of his fingers, he slowly stroked the soft skin around her breast making her shiver a little.

She turned her head and looked at him, eyes still clouded with her orgasm. She was expecting him to kiss her again, to continue what he started but he didn't move and seemed to just enjoy the sight of her naked body in silence.

Beth wasn't sure what to do. She knew now that she had recover from her orgasm, she wanted to feel him inside her. But his lack of action was destabilizing her. Her hand brushed tentatively the tattoo of a devil on the inside of his arm.

"When did you get this one?"

He moved his eyes from her breasts where they were still lingering to look at her in the eyes. His pupils were dark and his voice was raspy.

"Was seventeen. I got it when I left my father's shit'ole for good."

"A reminder he wasn't a good man."

"Yeah."

"And that it was over."

"Wasn't over then. Took me longer to put it all away."

He planted his gaze in her eyes. It was so intense Beth couldn't do anything but hold her breath as she remembered the night they burnt the moonshine shack. She wasn't sure if that's what he was talking about. If that was when he finally put it all away. But it made her proud. Proud she might have been the one to help him move on.

She kept looking, she kept caressing his bicep where the tattoo was. And she leaned in to kiss him, softly at first but she quickly became hungry for his mouth and for his tongue. Her lips seemed to be a wake up call, Daryl rolled over her and she spread her legs to let him feel the heat of her opening radiating through his boxers.

The more they kissed and touched each other, the more she felt him rocking his hips between her thighs. It was almost unbearable the way she wanted him inside of her.

She stopped kissing him and whispered "Just a moment." She rolled on her side to open her nightstand drawer and pull out a small plastic square. When she turned, she just put down the condom next to her pillow. She didn't want to rush him. She was just making sure it was there, letting him know she was ready.

She moved to retrieve the space she left empty under his body and realized how perfectly they fit together, her small breasts under his rough hands, her legs spread to welcome his hips.

Daryl was still on top of her. "Haven't done that in a while y'know." There was a little bit of shame in his voice and Beth's heart broke at his tone but she didn't let him see it. Because she didn't care, she didn't care who he was before, what he had done. She loved the Daryl she knew, the Daryl she discovered behind the heavy walls he had been building around him. She pushed herself up to kiss his cheek, her thumb brushing his temple. Her mouth traveled to his jaw and to his lips where she softly pressed a kiss.

"That's okay." She whispered. "You're perfect."

She caught the movement of his hand grabbing the condom at the corner of her eyes and she moved her hands down his body so she could help him remove his boxers.

When he laid back down on her, she felt the heat of his cock pressed in the curve of her pelvis and she closed her eyes to the sensation. She slid her hand between their bodies and softly rubbed his hard member making Daryl drop his head in the nave of her neck. His breathing got faster and his fist clenched at the sheet next to her head, the condom wrapper between his fingers and the fabric.

He moved to kiss her strongly and deep, making her stop stroking his length.

Rolling onto his side to be in a better position to open the plastic wrapping, he rolled the condom on his length. When he moved his head up he caught Beth running her eyes over his body, mouth panting and her pupils fully dilated with desire. She lifted her gaze to dive into his eyes and he climbed back on top of her.

Their eyes never stopped boring into each other. He kept staring as he guided his member inside her with his hand. She felt him shiver and fight the burning sensation of closing his eyes and let his body sink into pleasure. He needed to look at her, he needed to stay focused on her as he thrust inside.

Their bodies rocked together, warm and soft, the climax building at every move, every stance. Until it was too much for Daryl to hold on. In a loud moan he dropped his head into her shoulder and let out a raspy _"Oh fuck"_ making Beth smile and she finally closed her eyes.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and slowly caressed his bare skin and the tips of his hair until he was able to calm down. The sweat running on his back soon turned cold and he moved to the side to take the condom off.

She was lying on her back, her hands clasped together between her breasts and Beth felt strangely shy now that it was over. The chilly air in the room was cooling her bare skin and the pearls of sweat that covered it. Before motioning back to her, Daryl untucked the covers under them and wrapped them both.

She settled her head on his shoulder and she finally felt at ease when he wrapped his hands around her back to pull her closer.

Daryl dropped a kiss on her temple and closed his eyes. He wasn't sleepy at all, in the contrary he never felt his senses more alert and aware about everything around him. Especially the beautiful girl's body nestling on his side.

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Both reflecting on what they just shared, on what just finally happened.

"We should do that again, you know?" She said with a wry tone.

He snorted and looked down at her.

"Oh really?"

"Yep." The word popped out of her lips making him want to take them under his mouth and nip at the pink and swollen flesh. "It was good."

She noticed immediately how his gaze dropped from her, how slightly stiff every muscles in his body became. She couldn't understand why he was feeling so unsure of himself when every second they spent together had been so absolutely perfect to her. Of course there's been some tentative and clumsy moves, of course it could have last longer. But she didn't care, didn't care at all. It had been perfect because _he_ was all she needed to be happy.

"It was real, real good." She insisted, rising on her elbow to take his face into her hands and force him to look at her.

He nodded but didn't speak. And Beth had a feeling he didn't really hear her.

"Daryl. What is it?"

"Nothin'. S'just…" He stopped.

"What? You can tell me. You can tell me anything, you know that?"

He watched her for a moment before speaking in a low tone.

"I don't get it. Why you'd want to be with me. You- You deserve so much better."

"How can you say that?" She said without a second of hesitation, but her voice was still soft and steady. "Don't you see you're the person I want the most in this world? Don't you see we're good together?"

His gaze was unsure and he was biting nervously at his lower lip.

"You listen to me, Daryl Dixon. Being with you is the best thing that could ever happen to me. I couldn't deserve a better man than you."

She watched his jaw clench and his eyes turning red with unshed tears. The words she spoke out loud had shaken him more than he imagined words could. He wasn't saying anything, how could he when everything he hadn't even allowed himself to dream of was happening right here, right now.

"Do you… Are you happy with me?" She asked becoming shy again after showing so much determination in her previous statement.

"Yes." He answered immediately. "Yeah I am."

"And I'm happy too. I don't need anybody else. And I sure as hell couldn't dream of deserving anyone else but you."

* * *

...

**A/N: **And there you have it lovelies.

I'm not the best at writing smut and actually I hadn't planed on writing so many details, but I got carried away. I hope it didn't suck too much and you enjoyed it ;) I tried to have it not too hot, not too awkward. And I wanted Beth to finally tell him all this. It took me a while to write this chapter and edited it like crazy but I liked how it turned out. Hope you did too.

Now let see where it takes those two. Is Daryl still going on his mission? What do you think…?


	14. Going

**A/N:** Sorry the lack of updates lately, I couldn't find the time to sit down and write with the Holidays coming. But here it is, a pretty long chapter ahead! I honestly didn't want to cut it in the middle, it wouldn't have make sense. Thank you for your amazing reviews on the previous chapter. I'm always so happy and surprised to see how many like this story!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Going**

The day was barely starting when Beth and Daryl woke up. Legs and arms tangled together and the sweet sensation of bare skin brushing. They kissed lazily for a little while and slowly Daryl felt the burning desire from last night rising again inside him.

He didn't press it or try anything. He still wasn't very confident in starting things on his own. If he was very honest with himself, although last night he had been leading some of what happened, he liked it when Beth was in charge and showed him she wanted him.

Beth finally left the warmth of his body to get up from bed. She walked quickly to the chair and put on her nightshirt.

"I'm going to take a shower. My shift starts at 8 today."

Daryl reached to his watch on the nightstand and looked at the time. 6:45. When he turned around she was leaving the room and he heard the bathroom door open and close.

He stayed for a few minutes in bed. It had been a long time, a very long time since he had slept naked for a whole night. And probably even longer since he had been with a woman. Memories from their evening came back to his mind in flashes. The soft feeling of her skin under his lips. The scent of her musk. Her warm hand around his length. He remembered her eyes, burning with desire and expectation, the way she responded to his tongue on her body, it had been intoxicating. He hadn't expected to feel confident enough to please her the way he did. But he had. And it felt amazing despite the insecurity that came rushing back right after.

He closed his eyes and rested his arm on them, drifting a little in the burning memories.

The sound of water dropping on tiles resonated from the bathroom next door and suddenly the idea of Beth naked under the shower blurred all his other thoughts. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and went to get his black t-shirt, the only other piece of clothing he owned beside a sleeveless plaid shirt and his worn vest and jeans.

From the corridor he could hear Maggie and Glenn talking in the kitchen downstairs. He knocked lightly on the bathroom door and heard the water stop.

The sound of Beth's voice muffled by the door rose from the inside. "What is it?"

He cracked the door open and spoke softly. "S'me."

He heard her chuckle and the water starting again.

"You can come in, Daryl."

He hesitated a little at the door, not sure now how he had gathered the courage to walk in on Beth in the shower. But he shut the door behind him and realized he could see the delicate features of Beth's body behind the white shower curtains.

"I don't know what you and Glenn did yesterday but the water pressure is much better. It feels so good!"

She heard the sound of the shower curtain opening behind her. When she turned around Daryl was getting in the bathtub. Her breathing immediately caught up in her throat. He still seemed so unsure when it came to physical contact, she hadn't expected him to join her.

She didn't really have a good look at his body last night in the dark of the bedroom so she took the luxury to trail her eyes on him from head to toe. He was lean, but muscular, just enough so her thoughts were immediately focusing on how much she wanted to feel him close to her.

Beth stepped aside to let some room for Daryl to move under the water stream. She watched him as he let the warm water run on his face and shoulders. With both his hands he pulled his hair to the back and let his head drop back.

The water was running on his body and Beth's hand went to caress his shoulder blade slowly and trailed down until she reached the curves of his lower back.

He reached to the soap and rubbed some into his hands. She thought he would use it on himself instead he came closer to her and rested his hands on her side. He started rubbing the soap over her stomach, over her breasts and arms. It felt absolutely amazing and Beth closed her eyes as he carefully washed her under the water stream. She let him turn her around so he could wash her back.

When he moved her around so she could face him, she watched him immediately crouch down in front of her and wrapped his hands around her thighs.

She had a nervous and adorable laughter.

"What are you doing?"

"Makin' sure you're all cleaned up."

And her eyes drifted to the ceiling when she felt his fingers slipping in between her thighs and she whispered his name.

…

Downstairs Maggie and Glenn were finishing their breakfast and cleaning up the plates and cups from the table.

"I should get going." Maggie said before putting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I can drop you off at work this morning."

They only shared one car between the three of them. Glenn was usually the only one using it to go to work, the Community Center being too far from their home. It actually was quite unusual to have a running car in the city. But it was one of the vehicles they arrived in two years ago and the government hadn't requisitioned it. Gas was still hard to come by; it was reserved in priority for the army and buses. Most of the refugees were using public transportation and walking. Bikes had also made a striking come back since the apocalypse.

"Let me check with Beth if she wants you to drive her too. I think she's still in the shower." Maggie said before leaving the kitchen.

The brunette climbed the stairs quickly and when she was ready to knock on the bathroom door, she swore she could hear muffled voices inside. She wasn't sure and she stayed a little outside trying to see if she had been inventing it or not. But she couldn't hear more, the water was pretty much the only sound resonating behind the door now so she knocked.

"Beth?"

That's when she clearly heard a man's voice inside.

"Fuck!" Daryl stood up immediately and stumbled a little on the slippery floor of the bathtub. He had to hold himself on the wall not to fall. "Fucking shit!" He cursed again too loud for his liking and they both looked at each other, eyes wide opened. Beth seemed far more amused than Daryl.

"Yes, what is it?" Beth spoke out loud towards the door, trying to hide the smirk in her voice.

"Do you need a ride to the hospital? Glenn and I are leaving soon."

"No that's alright!" She answered quickly. "I'll take the bus or ask Daryl."

Daryl was standing still and quiet in front of her and he looked absolutely mortified. Beth couldn't help her laughter and had to cover her mouth with her hand to suppress it. She gripped at his shoulder while he was squinting at her.

"Alright. Have- Have a good day." Maggie finally said, with a hint of wariness in her voice.

When she walked in front of Beth's bedroom, the door was open and she couldn't help but notice it was empty and all their clothes were still scattered on the floor around her bed.

Daryl and Beth waited for a little while to make sure she was gone. With the water they couldn't really hear her steps slowing in front of Beth's bedroom and finally going down the stairs. When they seemed to have let enough time pass Beth let out her laughter.

"This ain't funny."

"It's just Maggie. I'm sure she didn't realize you were here."

He mumbled something inaudible and Beth's hands reached to his shoulders to wrap her arms around his neck.

"And if she has, it doesn't matter. Now. Where were we?"

She pushed herself on her toes to kiss him and pressed her wet body against his.

…

When Maggie entered the kitchen, Glenn could immediately see on her face that something was off. She didn't give him time to ask.

"I think Daryl was in the shower with Beth."

Glenn opened his eyes widely and a light smirk peered at the corner of his lips. Both of them knew Beth and Daryl were together now, they might not act like it when they were in public but they were spending every night together now. Of course it had happened.

Still, it was something else imagining them being intimate. Daryl was such a guarded man and not exactly very good at social interaction. And well, Beth was still Maggie's little sister, she had seen her with boyfriends and even if Beth had been growing up quickly, too quickly, Maggie wasn't sure she would ever get used to seeing Beth as a grown women with a sex life, no matter how much she teased her about it.

Seeing how confused Maggie seemed to be Glenn decided to lighten up the mood.

"We've done it in the shower a few times." He said, his brows rising up.

"Yeah, but she's my baby sister. I'm gonna have this image in my head all day."

"Why don't we take showers together anymore?"

Maggie looked at her husband with weary eyes but she decided to get into his game.

"Glenn, did you hear me? I'm traumatized." She stated trying to sound as serious as possible.

Glenn's eyes trailed away and he made it look like he was drifting in quite enjoyable memories. Or maybe he really was.

"I miss doing it in the shower..."

Maggie finally gave up and just let out a faint laughter. "You're impossible."

"I love you too."

He kissed her softly.

…

Daryl was focusing on the road, sometimes glancing to the beautiful blonde seated on the passenger seat of the truck.

He was driving her to the hospital and realized the last time he had been there was after the walker attack when he had run immediately after hearing about it on the army radio. In that moment he didn't even know where Beth was, if she was even working in the ER. But his heart jumped at the mere idea she could be close to danger.

It was strange for him the way he feared more for her life than his own. It never really happened to him. Of course he had people he cared about now, more than he could have wished, and he feared for their lives too. But it wasn't quiet as strong, as visceral, as it was when it came to Beth.

He glanced again at her. She was watching outside, her head resting on the window. And he also remembered the hospital was where he met Tom. Glenn might have told him they were no longer together, Beth had never mentioned it to him. The subject was never brought up, they didn't really hace the time. Or maybe they both didn't want to talk about it.

Oddly Daryl felt curious. He still wasn't sure why Beth wanted him that way, what she could see in him. From what he had seen, Tom seemed a much better fit. Younger, polite, he probably didn't carry all the emotional baggage and nasty past Daryl was made of. It would probably have been easier and comfier for Beth to build a future with this man.

So he wondered. And maybe before he wouldn't have asked because he feared the answer. But now that she had shown him how she really felt, he wasn't scared anymore.

"What happened with you and that guy?"

"Tom? I broke up with him." She turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah I know that."

"Then what do you want to know?" Her question was genuine.

"I dunno… Was it because of me?"

"Yes." She nodded lightly with a faint smile. "And also no. I think it was meant to happen at some point. He's a sweet guy but I didn't want to be with him. I wanted to be with you. But you weren't there and I wasn't sure when you would come back, if you'd ever come back."

Daryl remained silent. He seemed to be taking in what she had just told him. She kept doing that. Saying she wanted him and he was all she wanted. And he found it so impossible; sometimes he thought he was imagining it.

But she had said it again. Every time it was touching him deeper inside. Every time he realized that it might be true and that he could allow himself to believe her. And that it was a possibility. And that maybe, he could make her happy.

A few minutes had passed before he spoke again. "I'm not going, Beth."

She turned her head back to him, eyes widening as she realized what he was talking about.

"I'm gonna tell Abraham today. He might kill me so make sure I get buried with my wings." He added, a smirk drawing on his face.

She punched his shoulder with her small fist and chuckled.

"Don't say that!"

They were silent for a moment, the engine running was the only sound filling the truck.

"What changed you mind?"

Daryl chuckled at his turn at the memory of the first time she had asked him that. How incapable of answering he had been that night. How terrified he had felt with those blue eyes boring into his own. He wasn't anymore.

"You did."

"Is it because of last night?"

"With other things, yeah. But not because we…" He let his phrase drag on and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Had sex. You can say it you know, it's not a bad word."

"Yeah, I know it's not. It's just- well- not because of _that_." She was smiling a little at his uneasiness while he tried to ignore it. "Earlier last night, when you were playin' the piano, and Glenn and your sis and I were listening. It felt good. I felt at home. Watching you smilin' and signin'. I don't know. Just felt right."

She pulled the seat belt from her chest a little and leaned on him to put a kiss on his cheek.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now. I never thought I would feel that way ever again after my dad, after being taken…" And it was her turn the let her phrase drag away.

That's when Daryl turned to enter the ER parking lot. He sighed heavily. The whole conversation had felt good but it was still a hard thing for him to talk about how he felt. He didn't know if it would become easier one day, but he promised himself to try. To try for her.

When he pulled over, Beth unfastened her seatbelt and didn't hesitate to lean over and kiss him. She just pressed her lips on his and felt him return the pressure firmly. It was soft and she moved her hand to cup his cheek, her thumb brushing the skin right under his eye.

"When d'you finish your shift?"

"I have classes tonight after work. I usually come home around 9. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Alright." He simply nodded.

Her hand lingered a little on his cheek and she watched him for a few seconds before pressing her lips on his again.

When she left the car, Daryl watched her walk toward the ER entrance, some others nurses and hospital workers were just in front, talking and smoking. She stopped to greet them and she saw him driving through the deserted parking lot.

"That wasn't Tom." Stated one of her colleague in a teasing voice.

She didn't answer and just smiled a little. Sarah was also here and she watched the truck leave the exit gate.

"Was that the guy from the other day? Your friend… What was his name? Daryl?"

"Yeah, that's Daryl."

"He is not just a friend anymore apparently." Sarah said coyly.

"He has never really been just a friend." She smiled fondly. But the smile was not meant for her friends. It was just for herself. And for him. Every time she thought about Daryl, a light smile would appear on her features. She seemed to have almost forgot the past year, when she could feel the absence of his presence every day, even when it was fading in the end, she still felt like something was missing in her life. Something important. But she knew now, she knew it had always been him all along. Today she felt complete. She had everything to be happy now. She had him and he was staying for good. It made her smile even more.

…

Abraham was frowning at Daryl but remained silent. The archer just told him he wouldn't be going on the mission and the long silence had started the second he finished his phrase.

"Doesn't mean I don't wanna help here." Daryl was biting the inside of his cheeks.

"I figured a while back you'd drop it. Took you long enough." Abraham didn't sound exactly mad, more annoyed.

"Yeah well, things have changed. I ain't leaving with walkers waking up everywhere."

"Alright then. I've already told another of my men to be ready to replace you in case you'd back off this mission."

"I wanna tell my squad and Sasha and Ty."

"Fair enough. Do it quickly."

Daryl nodded. Abraham was oddly quiet and Daryl wasn't feeling very comfortable. He imagined him reacting much differently. The silence was stretching in the room and Daryl was ready to leave when Abraham called him back.

"I have a job for you."

"Yeah, shoot."

"The Vaccine center has pretty much identified why people were turning. Something about the virus mutating and fighting the vaccine after a while. Can't give you the details, I ain't sure I understand it all. But it's likely we'll be having more cases."

Daryl started pacing in the room while Abraham kept talking.

"I want to create a special team in charge of monitoring people. Every center of the new government and private establishments will have to report to us every morning and let us know if anyone from their headcount haven't shown up to work. It's not gonna be easy to track every citizens but we'll try. If you're up to this you will lead a squad to check on missing persons. I'm also gonna be increasing surveillance in the hospital and the Community Center. That's where people at risk are more present. You'll work closely with the rest of the military and police forces. What d'you think?"

Daryl nodded, still processing Abraham's offer.

"We also want to set back up a curfew."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Daryl spoke.

"You don't sound too sure of yerself."

"Damn right I don't. The population is getting larger every day. Honestly, I get fucking nightmares about a new outbreak inside the walls. You're gonna be responsible for a lot of lives Dixon."

"We will handle it."

His voice was strong even if Daryl wasn't feeling so sure himself. But he wanted to believe. Now that he had his family back in his life, now that him and Beth were starting something, wherever it would lead them, he was ready to try everything he could to keep them safe and keep this city up and running.

"Go talk to your men. We'll plan all this once you know who wants to stay here with you."

…

Daryl walked into the warehouse where Tyreese and Sasha were still working. He pulled them off to the side. He had decided to break the news as bluntly as possible. He didn't need many words with the siblings. The three of them knew each other too well; he didn't have to give more details for them to understand his reasons.

"I'm not going to Toronto."

The silence didn't stretch as much as it had in Abraham's office. Tyreese was the first to talk.

"Well good I won't go either. I don't think I was ready to head out again. Life on the road isn't for me anymore. We can make it work here."

Sasha was quiet and watched her brother first and then Daryl. The two men were looking at her expectantly. They would never admit it, well especially Daryl, but they both wanted her to stay. They couldn't bear to see her leave without them. And Daryl was eager to have her by his side on this new team.

"What are you going to do then?" She asked, looking Daryl directly in the eyes.

"New job. More are going to turn. The vaccine isn't working anymore. Curfew will be back up and they need us to lead a team to check on the people if they don't show up on morning calls. We'll have to monitor everyone to make sure we control this."

"There's no way of controlling this. You know it."

"Yeah." Once again Sasha was right and Daryl paused before starting again. "But we need to try. For everyone living here. For our group."

"Or we could leave." Tyreese said suddenly.

Both Sasha and Daryl threw a questioning glance at Tyreese.

"We have a back up plan. I know we haven't checked if it'll still be habitable. But it could be worth a try."

The three of them were weighing on Tyreese's statement, not sure if it was the right time to think about a back up plan just yet.

"We'll keep that in mind if things go south here." Daryl finally decided. "We can handle things. And it's still better than taking the whole group out there. We don't know what to expect. Let's try to make it work here. You said it yerself."

Tyreese nodded lightly, agreeing with Daryl. The archer jerked his chin at Sasha.

"So what's your decision? You don't have to stay if you wanna go."

"You really think I'd go without you and my brother? I'd miss you bossing me around way to much." She said with a smirk.

Tyreese let a relieved chuckle out and put an arm around his sister's neck to drop a kiss on her head.

"Damn, I hoped I wouldn't have to put up with your crap anymore." Daryl mumbled wryly. "Come on, let's tell the guys."

They walked back inside the warehouse to talk to their team. Most of them still wanted to go outside. Some because they were sure it would still be a good thing to bring supplies and help people up north, the rest were probably feeling like they belonged outside more then in this city. Daryl sure was able to understand. A few had decided to stay and work with Daryl on this new assignment. He was glad he could count on them. He could trust those men and it would be something important even inside the walls.

After going back to Abraham's office and working on how they would lead this operation for most of the day, Daryl headed back home.

His heart was feeling oddly light. Probably lighter than he had ever felt. He knew the dangers of staying here but he also knew there was no way in hell he would ever leave Beth and the rest of his group. He did it once and maybe he needed it, maybe he needed to find he could be someone outside of this group, that he indeed had become a better man. But now he didn't have to prove to anyone, not even to himself, that he was capable of selflessness.

He was ready to stay here and to fight. Fight for the people he loved and fight for his own happiness.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah well you really thought Daryl would have left for real? He needed to figure things out to make his decision. Beth helping him in the process was important, because I really believe she has a strong influence on him and he's trying to work on who he is on the show this season thanks to her. I kind of wanted to reflect that on this story. Hope it wasn't too clumsy.

Thank you for reading lovelies. If you have any theories on how this will turn out, let me know ;) I've dropped a bunch of clue in this chapter for you to theorize on!

I wish you the most wonderful holidays! Enjoy lovelies!


	15. Walls

**Chapter 15: Walls**

After a long day of meetings and debriefs and being surrounded by way too many people in headquarters, Daryl was glad to come home. Rick had called earlier, asking what his plans were for the evening. The archer was actually quite eager to spend time with his friend.

Daryl assumed Rick knew he had been staying with Beth. They hadn't spoken since he left Rick's place that evening with her. Glenn, or more likely Maggie, probably told him and Daryl was strangely flustered at the though of talking about Beth with Rick. He trusted his opinion more than anyone else and Rick was kind of a father now for Beth.

Rick had more or less told him he was approving of their relationship. And Daryl couldn't help but think about Hershel, what would he have thought? What would he have said? He admired the man so damn much it was hurting him just to realize he would never be able to know.

Oddly a certain anxiety of being judged by Rick grew in him, although Daryl took pride in thinking he didn't fear anyone's judgment. Except Rick wasn't just anyone to him. He was the brother he wished Merle would have been sometimes, or would have become if he hadn't been killed by the Governor. Daryl changed so much over the years he spent with his family and he knew Merle would have eventually. If the group had accepted him, given him the chance they gave him. But it was too late now to wonder about what kind of man Merle would have been.

Rick and Glenn were already home, waiting for Daryl. They spent most of the evening talking about a future plan and what they should do if an outbreak happened here.

Rick didn't mention Beth just yet, the conversation was serious and a little heavy. But it was necessary. Until a comfortable silence settled in the Greene's living room. Daryl allowed himself to realize for the second time now that he was feeling at ease. He was actually feeling that he belonged here, with his friends, helping in planning a future and a safe escape way for their family.

Rick's voice finally broke his thoughts, a smirk on his face slowly drawing as he said "I haven't seen much of you lately."

Glenn didn't give Daryl a chance to open his mouth before he spoke first with a playful voice.

"He's been busy taking showers."

Daryl's head jerked to look at the young man. He could feel the redness on his cheeks coming to the surface and squinted at him trying to shove it away.

"You sure you wanna go down that road, kid?"

His voice was gruff and a little menacing. But the only reaction he had from Glenn was a quiet laugh; he was far too used to seeing Daryl's menacing glares to even care.

"Oh but I understand. Showers are tempting!"

Daryl's eyes squinted even more and a devilish smirk drew lightly on his face.

"You better shut up and remember I ain't too far from you when you sleep at night."

Rick watched the exchange, amused and a little curious before interrupting Daryl's menacing glare.

"I'm not sure I want to know what y'all are talking about."

"Okay I'm gonna get another round of beers." Glenn clasped his hands on his lap and stood up. Before walking toward the door, he pointed his thumb in Daryl's direction, looking at Rick. "Man, can you take him back to your place? He's scaring me."

Daryl scoffed. "You better be scared."

And with that Glenn left the room, leaving Rick and Daryl alone. Rick's smirk was still lingering on his face and Daryl knew it was just a question of seconds now before he would talk about her. About them. Whatever they were. But he realized he didn't care. If Rick wanted to ask him about it, he would answer if he felt like it. He didn't have anything to hide. Maybe it wouldn't be easy, maybe it would. He wasn't quiet sure at the moment. But he felt good about his decision and he felt good just being in this room with his friend.

Without surprise, Rick was the one to talk first.

"I'm glad you're sticking around for good."

Daryl nodded for sole answer and kept watching the ground, a little lost in his thoughts while Rick continued.

"I _really_ am."

The simplicity of the way Rick said it struck Daryl deeper than he would have imagined. His voice was genuine. Daryl knew Rick was a man of few words now, very much like himself, and insisting on his statement was his way to make sure Daryl understood how much he meant to him.

"I'll thank Beth for that." The smile on Rick's face could be heard in his voice.

Her name made Daryl's head lift to look at his friend.

"She's not-" He started answering right away but he stopped mid-sentence. His reflex had been to feel defensive, to lie, to cover what he really felt, like he usually did in the past. But it was not who he was. Rick let him have time to think over what he would answer with a light smile.

"She's not the only reason. She's part of it. A big part." He felt his cheeks redden some more but didn't advert his eyes. "She made me realized I wanted to stay. But I wanted to stay to be here, you know?"

He phrased it the best way he could. He wanted to tell Rick that he felt at home here, that since he had been back he was feeling a million different things that were not dark or sad or hurting. He had this family he had never dreamt of deserving as a kid. He had a chance at a future with Beth, a chance to build something good. He was leaving his mark in people's lives and they were leaving theirs in him. He saw now how important that was.

But he didn't quite know how to say all that. His whole life he had to lie and hide his feelings, to put them away and say what he supposed his dad and his brother wanted to hear not to be ridiculed or beaten.

So he had told Rick the best way he could. Rick nodded and didn't press it. Daryl wasn't sure if his friend understood the extent of what he wanted to share with him. But he just nodded in response.

Right after this wordless exchange, Glenn made his way back into the living room with three beers and a small bag of crackers he brandished in victory.

Rick chuckled and reached for the beer before seriousness came back on his features. "I want to gather everyone tomorrow morning at dawn, before we all head to work. We need to discuss the plan."

Both Daryl and Glenn nodded silently.

"We can't wait for this to blow up. Not again."

…

Rick was ready to leave when Beth walked in the front door. A smile appeared on her face when she saw him and Daryl in the hallway. Rick was on his way to return home and he kissed Beth on the head, a hand pressing between her shoulder blades.

He threw a look in Daryl's direction and murmured next to her ear. "Thanks for making him stay."

Beth's eyes immediately found Daryl's and even after Rick had closed the door behind him, they stayed in silence just looking at each other. She finally walked the space between them and rose on her tiptoes to put a soft kiss on his lips. Her hand rested lightly on his chest and Daryl cleared his throat. "I'm going out for a smoke."

"Alright. I'll get something to eat in the kitchen and join you."

…

Outside the night was clear and the air was still warm. Daryl sat on the first step of the porch and set his back on the railing's post. The street was so quiet and peaceful; it was both unnerving and soothing. He still wasn't used to the sight of streets and cars and sidewalks, whether it was filled with people or not.

He had almost finished his cigarette when the front door opened and Beth's silhouette walked to sit on the opposing side of the porch, facing him and mimicking his posture by leaning on the railing. She had a sandwich in a plate and started taking small bits of it with her fingers. She ate in silence while Daryl was finishing smoking and watching her.

He found himself mesmerized by how beautiful she looked. He always had thought that, although for a while he didn't allow himself to dwell on those feelings, in watching her so obviously. Tonight it was different. Tonight he had every right to be in awe by the soft traits of her face, by the grace of her movements. Everything about her seemed a little different now, since they made love the night before. Somehow the feeling of belonging was even stronger and he felt no shame or misplaced attraction. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"How did Abraham react?" She finally asked breaking his scrutiny.

"Weirdly okay. Not so surprised."

She gave him a small smile, bright and genuine.

Daryl explained briefly what his new job would be and he told her that Sasha and Tyreese would stay here to lead this new team with him. She seemed glad, her smile grew wider and she dropped her head to look at the floor, thoughtfully. He also told her about the curfew and Rick wanting to have a meeting with the group in the morning.

"Ya need to keep training like you've been doing." His head dropped and he started playing with the threads poking out from a hole in his jeans.

"You think we're not safe?"

"I hope I'm wrong but better think 'bout the worst case scenario. My guts aren't usually wrong."

"Do you think we'll have to leave and be on the road again?"

To Daryl's surprise, her voice didn't seem worried or scared. She was calm and determined. Listening to every word he said carefully. And in the end he wasn't that surprised. She was very capable of understanding the situation, maybe more than most people. She had been through so much. She lost her home so many times now. The farm, the prison… She saw her father killed in front of her eyes. She had been abducted and escaped on her own. She lived alone for weeks before finding them again. She was so much stronger than what she looked like when you didn't know her.

"Might be." He finally answered. "S'good to be prepared."

He wasn't going to lie, not to her, ever. It looked like she was expecting his answer.

"I have an emergency pack. I've gathered some basic supplies. Flashlight, batteries, knives, first aids kit, cans and water. I also made one for Maggie and Glenn."

"That's clever." He said with a faint feeling of pride and a crooked smile played lightly on his face.

"Do you have one?"

"My backpack's pretty much made of that. Plus some cigarettes." He added, one brow rising up.

She smiled softly and nodded. They stayed silence for a short moment before Beth pushed aside the plate. Daryl lifted his head to follow her movements as she stood up from her spot and went to sit between his legs.

She settled her back on his chest and moved his arm so it would wrap around her front. She shifted against him, fitting perfectly between his legs, until they were both comfortable. They stayed outside for a little while, listening to the silence of the street. Daryl pressed his cheek on the side of her head and closed his eyes. He nuzzled his nose in her hair with a long and silent inhale. She turned her face slightly to press her temple closer to his mouth. And with her proximity, he could feel every tension in his body leave, every muscle relaxing and his breath getting slower and deeper.

…

It wasn't too late when they finally left the porch. Beth wanted to study for a moment before going to bed.

Daryl was laying on the bed, still fully dressed, an arm beneath his head and he was again enjoying the silence of the house. The only noise resonating close to him was the shuffling of pages she was turning once in a while and the scratching of her pen in her notebook.

Sitting legs crossed on the floor, her back was resting on the bed frame and a heavy book was open in her lap.

Daryl's free arm stretched to let his fingers touch the blond strands gathered in a ponytail. It was much shorter than when he left a year back, the tip of her hair barely touched her shoulders and he remembered fondly the braid she used to wear that was missing today.

Her head tilted a little to look at him and he couldn't repress a half smirk to appear on his lips.

"This is nice." She said quietly, her eyes returning on the pages of her book. "I wish it would last."

"Maybe it will." He answered in a low voice, a little heavy with sleep.

She didn't turn around to look at him but she knew. She knew with the tone of his voice, that some of her hope had pierced through him. And she was glad she could see that, she could hear that in his voice.

Soon after Daryl fell asleep and she heard it too. The way his breathing changed; the way it got slightly louder and steadier. His hand was limply resting on her shoulder and she tried not to move until she finished her reading so she didn't disturb him.

As soon as she closed the book and shifted her position, Daryl woke up. His cloudy eyes and the way he licked his lips were a delightful sight for Beth. He took a deep breath before sitting back up.

She walked to the small dresser in the corner of her room to change her clothes for the night. When she turned around, Daryl was sitting on the opposite side of the bed. He had removed his shirt and the gashed skin of his back was all she could see.

When he bent down to unlace his boots, she climbed on the bed behind him slowly. He didn't have the time to turn around when he felt her light touch on his back. The tip of her fingers were tracing one of his scars so softly, it sent a wave of electricity through his whole body.

Trying to repress from moving away from her touch, he shut his eyes forcefully and worked on steadying his breathing. He hadn't realized that as soon as her fingers had touched his skin the air had caught in his throat and he almost forgot to breath.

She kept running her fingers over his jagged skin. Long grazes, some deeper than other, some older. Small rounds one, barely visible now. Her hands slid on his sides and she rested her head on his back, his skin heating her cheek, very much like the first night they spent together a few days ago.

Something was different; it wasn't exactly like this the first night. His body wasn't as tense, his muscles weren't as stiff and the more she leaned on him, skin on skin, the more she could feel him relax under her body.

"I'm not gonna ask. But if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Her voice was almost a whisper and Daryl finally opened his eyes. His hands slid on top of hers, resting on his stomach. She could feel the coldness of his military plaques on her arms as they got caught between their skin.

"Not much to say." The usual roughness of his voice didn't hide the sadness that filled it. Not to her.

"I think there is. But only if you want to. Whenever you're ready."

She slowly broke the embrace and left a soft and long kiss on his shoulder right above his tattoo. She didn't press more. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to know. It was a part of him, a part of his past and as hurting as it was, it had contributed in building the man he was now. The man who had become the most important person in her world.

It would hurt, she knew, it would hurt her and it would most certainly hurt him even more to talk about what his father had done to him. Somehow talking had helped her in the past, letting things out and she knew it had help him too. She saw it in the way he told her stories about Merle, about his life before, in the moonshine cabin, on the road. She was ready to hear it all, to let him unburden his memories if he wanted to. And if he couldn't she was ok with that too. She just wanted to let him know, to give him the possibility.

Later that night when they were in bed, her body curled on his side, fingers drawing circles on the tattoo over his heart, he spoke in a low voice, almost shy but firm and determined.

"I'm tryin'."

She didn't understand first so she asked calmly. "What?"

"To put it away." He paused, searching to find the right words. "To break the walls."

She lifted her head to look at him. He glanced timidly at her and adverted his eyes to look at the darkness of the room in front of him. She rested her chin on his chest and smiled lightly.

"I think you already have. Not all of it. But more than you think. You're here and it's a sign you have brought down those walls."

"With you, yeah. Thanks to you."

"It's not just me. But also Merle. And Carol. And Rick." She paused between each name. "You being with us has changed you. This world changed you."

His eyes went back to look at her and all he saw was acceptance and kindness. Something he found gave him courage every time he saw it in her eyes. It also mesmerized him somehow, and scared him. It was Beth really, it was all she was, hopeful, fascinating and scary. She was all that and a million things more.

He stayed quiet, looking at her beautiful blue eyes and she moved to nestle herself closer to him on the hollow between his chest and his shoulder. He felt her arm holding him tighter across his bare stomach and his hand reached to curl around her elbow.

"Still workin' on it."

"That's alright." Again, her voice was reassuring. "I'll be with you along the way if you need me."

"Yeah." He said, almost a murmur. "I need ya."

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was pretty quiet, but I think their relationship is growing and it was some important steps.

I wanted the plot to move on a little bit as well, so you don't get bored with only bethyl moments (although I know you are here for the bethyl moments ;) so I tried to balance that). And some quality time between Daryl, Glenn and Rick, because those tres amigos are very important to me.

Let me know if you liked this chapter, I love to hear from you! (Although sometimes I'm super scared to read new reviews, I'm so afraid to disappoint you. Is that weird? Maybe a little. ^^)

I wish you a happy new year in advance (is that allowed?) and I'll see you here with a new chapter in 2015 ;)


	16. Awake

**A/N: **I apologize for the lack of updates. I'm very busy lately with work and family stuff and couldn't find a lot of time to sit and write down :( I'm very glad you guys still like this story! Thank you for your amazing feedback thank you thank you thank you. I hope this chapter will come up to you expectation too. Also it's rated for a reason ;)

And good news all previous chapters are beta'ed now. Thank you Angie!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Awake**

The first hours of the morning were barely starting when Beth woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Rick wanted to gather everyone before they all started working that morning so they had to wake up earlier than usual.

Stirring a little, she arched her back and she felt the warmth of Daryl's body behind her. A gruff moan escaped his lips. His grip immediately tightened around her waist and he brought her closer to him.

"We have to get up." She said with a sleepy voice.

Daryl just mumbled "Mmh" in response and flatted his hands on her bare stomach to wrap himself around her even more. Her nightshirt had ridden up during her sleep and it was just covering her breasts. She could feel Daryl's hard cock rubbing against her behind through the thin fabric of her panties. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on something else other than the burning sensation it rose between her thighs. Really anything else, because right now, with her head still clouded with sleep and the heat of Daryl's bare chest and legs against her skin, it had woken up far too distracting needs.

One of his hands moved down on her stomach and the tip of two fingers went to burry themselves just under the hem of her panties.

"Daryl…" She hissed. "It's time to wake up."

To her surprise, she heard his croaky voice just next to her ear. "Am awake."

The sound sent shivers under her skin, all along her spin and she had to close her eyes when his fingers ventured lower inside her underwear to find her soft hairs and the dawning of her sensitive skin.

She felt him press himself even harder on her ass, rubbing with the same motion his fingers were moving on her front. His lips found her neck and he kissed her. His tongue darted between his teeth to lick her earlobe and the sensitive spot right behind her ear.

Her words got caught up in her throat when she tried to protest and only a long whimper could make it through her lips. His right hand moved slightly under her to cover entirely her breast and massage it strongly, while his fingers down under were traveling further in the heat of her opening.

Daryl shifted behind her to have better access and slipped two fingers inside her, his thumb pressed perfectly on top of her clit. Both his hands were moving in unison, following the rhythm of his hips behind her. She was completely trapped with his strong arms around her body and his fingers digging inside. She griped the forearm that was working on her. She could barely move and she could feel his tight muscles against her back and all around her.

The wave spreading inside her made a long and low moan escape her lips when the orgasm hit every part of her body. Her hand reached to grab Daryl's wrist to make him stop moving inside her and she let out two more whimpers before leaning her back completely against his chest, boneless and out of breath while he felt her muscles clutch around his fingers.

"What did you wanna say?" He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck softly.

"I- I don't remember." She breathed out.

His chuckle rumbled though his chest and he kept kissing her neck, her shoulder, pushing aside the fabric of the shirt so he could have better access to her porcelain skin. In smooth motions he removed his arm from under her and started to undress her completely.

She was barely moving, now laying on her back with him on her side. His hair was all messy and his eyes dark and half shut while they were travelling over the soft curves of her body.

His right hand went to cup her face and he kissed her, lips parting to let his tongue inside her mouth, teasing and warm. She knew they didn't exactly have time right now but she didn't care. She was too caught up in the burning warmth and scent of Daryl's body and his mouth against hers. How good it felt, how incredibly intoxicating.

They haven't been together that way since their first time two days ago. Daryl joining her in the shower had been sweet and sensual, but Maggie's interruption had made him too uncomfortable to try anything more. But it was alright, it had been an intimate moment and she remembered it fondly. Ever since then, they hadn't tried again.

So right now she didn't have any will left in her to stop him, no matter how late they would be at Rick's meeting.

She buried both her hands under the covers to remove his boxers. When his cock was free from his underwear, he grabbed her hips to pull her closer, moving her on her side. They were facing each other now and she could see in his eyes how much he wanted it, how much he wanted her. It sent shivers in every nerves of her body.

She pulled away from him and her small hand moved to his cock, closing her fingers around his length. He immediately shut his eyes closed and she saw his traits tightening. She kept watching him as her hand began to move up and down his length. His skin was incredibly soft and she felt the burning heat between her thighs becoming stronger as she kept stroking him. He felt so hard, so soft under her palm.

She kept a steady and slow motion, looking at him carefully, recording every reaction he had when she started brushing the top of his shaft, the skin even softer than she could have imagined. His eyes opened suddenly and bored into hers. He exhaled loudly like he was trying to regain control over himself. His eyelids were heavy and his pupils so dilated, his eyes looked almost black.

He looked directly into her eyes and his hand went to stop her by the wrist gently, very much like she had done a few minutes ago when her orgasm hit. But Daryl was not there just yet. With a silent nod she turned around to open her nightstand drawer and get a condom.

They were still facing each other when Daryl rolled it on him. His hand moved from her hip to skim down her thigh until he grasped her knee. He brought her leg around his and she wrapped her ankle around the back of his legs.

Using his hand, he guided himself inside of her and she closed her eyes when he thrust inside slowly. He settled one of his arm under his head to look at her and his free hand went on the small of her back to pull her closer. The movement made him thrust even deeper and Beth's lips parted to let out a soft moan.

Daryl immediately pressed his lips against her opened mouth and brushed her tongue with his. Her whimpers became louder as he moved against her hips, using his hand to keep her firmly close to his body. She gripped his hair and pulled out of the kiss to let out a low and short moan when she reached her orgasm again.

The corner of Daryl's lips twitched lightly while he looked at her panting and shaken up from her orgasm. It didn't take him long to follow and come inside her. His fingers dug into the skin of her hip and a deep groan rumbled though his throat.

They stayed nestled into one another for a few minutes. Enjoying the heat of their bodies, completely naked with the covers pushed down to the bottom of the bed now.

"We're late." She breathed out.

Daryl chuckled and his hand cupped her face to give her a sweet and soft kiss.

"It was worth it though." She laughed a little.

"Yeah." He just added with a crooked and shy smile on his face.

It took them another few minutes to untangle their legs and finally exit the bed. A small smile was lingering on Daryl's face while he was dressing up, not really having time for a proper shower. He knew her scent would linger all day on his skin. It was going to be hard to concentrate today.

…

Daryl and Beth arrived at Rick's place and entered the house without knocking, Beth leading the way. Luckily they weren't the last ones here although most of their group was already there. Rick welcomed Beth with a kiss on her head, as he usually did and a light squeeze on Daryl's arm. Both nodded and Beth went to sit down on the sofa next to Carl and Michonne.

Glenn and Maggie were standing, talking to Rick. Daryl wasn't exactly sure where to stand or sit. He shifted on his feet before looking down at Beth. Her arm was resting on the sofa's arm and she patted it lightly. Her small smile finally convinced him to sit half way on the spot she showed him, right next to her. She leaned a little along his thigh.

They were all engaged in small talk while they waited for Carol, Tyreese and Sasha to get here. After a few minutes, a knock on the door had them turning their heads and Carl went to open the door to greet the siblings followed closely by Carol.

Their group was not as big as it used to be a few years back. And looking around the room, Beth felt a pinch in her chest at the thought of all the people they lost along the way. They made new acquaintances here, in DC, but it hadn't been the same. The core of their group was still the heart of their family and would remain so.

"Judith is still asleep, so we'll try to keep it quiet. I don't want her to hear all this." Rick put down the baby monitor he was holding on the coffee table. He straightened his body and tilted his head lightly as he was ready to start talking.

"Alright. All of you know what's going on. Daryl came back with more news about the vaccine yesterday. You wanna explain?" He directed his question to Daryl.

The archer cleared his throat but didn't hesitate to talk.

"Well it ain't working anymore. Sounds like the virus mutated and s'fighting the cure." His voice was clear and determined and Beth couldn't help but watch him carefully. "First folks that were vaccinated have started turning when they die. That includes us. We were all part of the first rounds of vaccination. If we get bitten, we become walkers. There's no way of knowing who's still immune or not."

The air in the room had drastically changed. Most of them were starting to sit on chairs and lean on the furniture as they were thoughtfully taking in what Daryl just said.

Rick started talking again. "We aren't planning on leaving just yet. The police and military forces will be monitoring this closely. S'not like when the outbreak started, we know what we're dealing with. Curfew will be restored and some new rules will be announced to everyone tomorrow at the Community Center, during the weekly supplies provision."

He paused for a moment, letting everyone who didn't know about it yet to take this in. Carol's steady voice rose above the silence.

"What will we do if it can't be controlled?"

"Daryl, Glenn and I talked about it yesterday." He glanced over to his two friends. "We came up with a back up plan we want to run it by y'all."

Glenn stood up from his chair, all eyes in the room turning to him. "Daryl told us about an island, north east from here."

"Gibson Island." Tyreese stated.

"Yes." Glenn just answered to let Tyreese explain further.

"It's 10 miles away from Pasadena. We checked it out a good 8 months back. It was deserted and only reachable by a single bridge and by boat. That place was clear enough from walkers and very habitable."

"S'one of those rich pricks safe heaven. Big houses. Big fences around them. Lots of boats. All of them morons seemed to have fled the island. Stupid if you ask me, but it's a good thing for us." Daryl's gruff voice added.

"How do we know if it's still clear? If another group hasn't claimed it? You said you were there 8 months ago." Maggie asked, wrinkles of worry appearing on her forehead.

"It's a possibility. Something we need to be prepared for." Rick stated.

Sasha, who had been quiet since she arrived, finally talked, a smirk audible in her voice. "Except we blew up the bridge."

Everyone turned their head to look at her, surprise filling their eyes.

"Best way to keep walkers and people away." Daryl added with a smirk of his own, throwing a knowing look at Sasha.

"And now how will we get there?" Beth wondered, slightly amused to see the smirk on Daryl's face.

"By boat. Lots of them around the coast. It'll be quiet if others have decided to settle there. We can surprise them and deal with it." His tone started lightly and ended hard with his last statement.

"That island is our best shot if things blow up here." Rick took back the lead of the discussion. "It'll be easy to get rid of walkers and the water surrounding it is one of the best protections against them. We can fish, have evacuation boats ready and it'll be easy to watch the coast for intruders. It can work. I know it can work." He glanced over at Daryl.

"The road to get there will be dangerous." Sasha added, always playing devil's advocate. "Lots of big cities. The WIPE team cleared a lot of them but they haven't scouted out the area for a while."

"There'll always be risks. And there'll always be danger." Michonne spoke for the first time.

A heavy silence settled in the room while the whole family was thinking the plan over. Beth's eyes drifted from her sister and Glenn sitting on the opposite side of the room to Daryl. When she looked up, she was surprised to see him watching her. His eyes were serious and she read in them that he was questioning her, wondering if she thought it was a good plan. They shared a silent look before Beth said out loud, without turning her eyes from him. "I think it's worth it. I think it could work."

Carl was the next to agree. "Me too."

And the rest of the group followed, voicing their agreement out loud or with a simple nod.

After taking a careful look at everyone around the room, Rick kneeled down in front of the coffee table and spread out a map in front of him. "Alright, it's settled then. Listen up carefully, here's the road we'll need to take."

From there, Daryl and him explained the journey they will have to take, circling several meeting points along the way in case they had to split up or got separated. They decided on a frequency to use on walkie-talkies they knew wasn't used either by the cops or the army. They would need to leave by the north gate of Washington and meet up there if things couldn't be handled here anymore. It was the closest to their destination and a small military camp was erected near the gate and it would be easy to grab weapons and vehicles there.

Now that every piece of information was shared and everyone seemed to have understood and memorized it, Beth shifted on the sofa and looked up to Daryl before asking a question to Rick. "What if we want to take more people with us?"

"From outside our group?"

She nodded and Rick furrowed his brows at her. He took his time, while the rest of the family was waiting for his answer.

"Only people we know and we can trust." He concluded.

Beth let out a sigh and nodded again. She had friends now in the city, they all had. People they worked with every day. And although most of those relationships were not as strong as the ones in her group, she still cared for a lot of people here and they deserved just as much to have a chance if things went wrong again.

The meeting hit its ending when Judith's high pitched voice echoed on the baby monitor. She was waking up and calling her daddy. It was time for all of them to go and head to work. Beth stood up and she told Rick she would take care of Judy and prepped her for day care. Behind her she felt Daryl coming closer.

She turned to face him when he said "I'm gonna go." jerking his chin towards Tyreese and Sasha who were waiting for him. Without thinking Beth rested her hand on Daryl's shoulder and rose on her tiptoes to put a light kiss on his lips. She immediately realized what she had just done and pulled back to look at a very tensed Daryl. His whole body was stiff and although he was looking in her eyes directly, she knew it was because he didn't want to look around the room.

A light apologetic smile drew on her face and she had to fight the urge to say she was sorry out loud. But it only lasted a few seconds; Daryl inhaled deeply and his eyes softened ever so lightly. He blinked at her a couple of times and squeezed her arm, his hand lingering for a second too long. A quick smirk popped on his lips before he walked by her towards the door.

When she turned around she was sure she would meet everyone eyes and she already felt the redness emerging on her cheeks. Instead she just saw Sasha and Tyreese's amused smirks, and Rick observing her with a reassuring look. The rest of the group hadn't seemed to notice or they were acting like they didn't.

Either way, Beth was glad no one saw or said anything. Even if she had a feeling Ty and Sasha might tease Daryl a little bit today.

It wasn't a secret, really. Most of them knew, or at least suspected something was happening between Daryl and Beth. But it wasn't like they wanted, or even needed to make things official. They were still navigating their relationship and it was strange in a way to put a label on it, to show it to the world.

Beth also knew how much Daryl was a guarded man and obviously not comfortable with public display of affections. And clearly, this confirmed her intuition on the matter. It had been so natural for her to kiss him goodbye, she really hadn't realized what she was doing until it was too late. But after his first reaction, she had been glad to see him soften.

She shook her head to get rid of the guilty feeling and went directly to climb up the stairs to Judith's room.

…

The sky was already getting dark when Daryl came back home. For the first time he entered the Greene's home without knocking and without really thinking about it either.

The sound of Glenn and Beth's voices in the kitchen immediately reached his ears. They were both doing the dishes and talking joyfully, Glenn washing the plates and glasses in still soapy water in the sink and Beth drying them with a towel on his right side.

They both turned around when they heard Daryl walking into the room. A warm smile played on Beth's lips and Glenn waved at him, water splashing on his face and Beth's. The blonde girl let out an amused laugh and planted her elbow in Glenn's rib cage.

Daryl dropped a duffle bag heavily on the kitchen table. A quick smirk lightened his face before she turned around to finish the dishes.

"We kept some food in the oven for you and Maggie. It's probably still warm. Do you want me to fix you a plate?"

"Yeah." Daryl answered while siting at the table, his eyes on her back. "Thanks."

She turned her head lightly to look at him and gave him another of her genuine smiles. Everything about her smile was warm and welcoming and he had never really been able to not watch her when she was smiling.

"What's in the bag?" Glen asked without turning around.

"Walkie-talkies. Weapons and ammo. And some other stuff."

Glenn and Beth remained silent and Daryl shifted on his chair.

"S'nothing to worry about. S'just some more equipment for my new job."

"It's good to be prepared." Beth's words echoed what he said to her just the night before.

He nodded slowly, his eyes still lingering on her, on the curves of her back and the golden locks of her hair tangling over her shoulders.

Glenn and Beth finished cleaning up quickly and Glenn left the two of them alone to go to the living room.

Beth settled a plate in front of Daryl who was watching her every move. It was kind of a first for him, this domestic way of life. Going home and finding a warm plate ready just for him. He didn't recall anyone doing something so nice before and he couldn't repress a crooked smile when he looked up and saw how her eyes were smiling at him.

"I didn't know you had a backup plan for this place." She leaned on the counter in front of him.

"Sasha, Ty and my team were the only ones to know before yesterday." He said between a mouthful of chicken and carrots. "We never really trusted this would last forever."

"Me either." She said thoughtfully.

He kept eating and glancing up at her at the other side of the room. He could feel she was tense. He had gotten quite good at recognizing when her moods shifted, the way her shoulders sunk down and her upper body closed a little on herself when she was uncomfortable or worried. Or the way her eyes blinked too quickly when she was mad. And how her cheeks flushed and her lips pursed when she was getting aroused.

"When d'you become such a pessimist?" He asked.

"It's not pessimism. It's being a realist and making sure I survive. I'm still confident we will make it no matter what. We've dealt with worse things than walkers. And yet we're still here. Together. We're strong and we'll survive."

He stopped eating while she was talking and his eyes bored into hers. His intense gaze made her ears heat a little and her eyes widen ever so lightly. He recognized that behavior too. She was becoming shy under his insisting look. But he knew now, she wasn't intimidated; he knew she wasn't uncomfortable when he was watching her, no matter how intensely.

What she had just stated had his stomach fluttering and he was glad, damn glad to hear the determination in her voice. He realized then that this was his Beth, the one that had gave him hope, the one that had brought him back from the darkness building inside him a long time ago in the forest of Georgia. And just a few days back when he was having doubts about his place in their group, in this city.

She pushed herself from the counter with two hands and walked the short distance that was separating them. Daryl dropped the fork he was holding in his plate and pushed the chair a few inches from the table.

She stopped when her legs were brushing at his thighs and her hands reached to curl her fingers in his hair. She leaned in when Daryl was already stretching his neck, his lips hungry to meet hers.

She kissed him slowly and when she pulled back, she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about this morning." She whispered.

Daryl frowned and didn't seem to understand what she was talking about. That same morning they had sex for the second time and he had no idea why she would be apologizing for it. Not the slightest idea. Because it had been even better than their first time, it had been better than anything he's ever known. Feeling her coming undone while he was inside her, it had been the most fulfilling moment he ever knew his whole life.

"About what?"

"Kissing you in front of everyone." Her lips twisted lightly into a pout of embarrassment. "I didn't think, it just became a habit I guess. A _nice_ habit."

She was playing with the tips of his hair, both hands resting on his neck.

"S'alright." And it really was. He might have felt uncomfortable and suddenly aware of everyone in the room when it happened. But as soon as he looked at her face, her eyes apologizing in silence and her lips pulled between her teeth, he forgot everything about his uneasiness. No one around them seemed to notice too much and to his surprise, Sasha and Tyreese hadn't mentioned it after they left the house.

"I know you're not very comfortable with public displays of affection." She added, fingers brushing the sensitive skin of his neck.

He shrugged her remark away. "Ain't no one around here though."

His hands were resting on her hips and he tightened his hold on her. He spun her half way to sit her on his lap. A small squeal escaped her lips but her arms were back again around his neck in a second.

With his hands flat on the small of her back he pulled her closer to kiss her. Her lips opened immediately to let his tongue inside and the kiss deepen, both of them lost in the taste of the other. Quickly the heat flowing in their body was intensifying, the air in their lungs burning as they kept on kissing. It was all tongues caressing each other, handfuls of his hair grasped between her fingers, hips rocking in a circle above him until she could feel him hardening under her.

They broke the kiss and their panting gasps were the only sound filling the room as they were trying to steady their heartbeats. She rested her forehead on his and felt one of his hands move up to stop between her shoulder blades. He was pulling her closer to kiss her again when she chuckled softly.

"Glenn's here." She said in a breath.

"Let's move upstairs then." His voice was coarse and so low in his throat it sent shivers along her spine.

She bit her lips and didn't move for a second drinking in the sight of a breathless Daryl, eyes dark and mouth slightly open where she could see the tip of his tongue darting between his teeth.

"Com'on girl." He jerked his head towards the door and his grip softened on her back to let her move.

"Yes, Mister Dixon." Her voice was thick with something impish she had never heard herself talk with. A playful smile curled on her face and she saw a flash of surprise mixed with desire in Daryl's eyes.

She stood up from his lap and extended her hand for him to take, the same suggestive smile still lingering on her lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok it's official they are entering their honey mood phase! I really liked writing this chapter because it has a lot of different mood and situation. It's a little bit transitional too as we entered the second act of the story. And I hope the meeting at Rick with all the explanation wasn't too boring. Gibson Island is a real place in Maryland and I researched it a bit to make sure I was creating a plausible backup plan. I actually believe that being on the coast would be a much better environment to survive in the ZA. It's part of my personal surviving plan (yes my boyfriend and I put a lot of though in a plan to survive a zombie apocalypse ahah).

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought about it!


	17. Beautiful

**A/N: **Yup I know it's been a while… I haven't forgot this story you guys, I just have very little to no time to write lately. Lots of work and a bunch of real life bullshit. That's also why I am extremely in need for fluff. So be ready for fluff and more fluff and some more fluff.

Thank you again to my lovely beta Angie!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Beautiful**

Her eyes were dark and her breath erratic and he couldn't stop watching her. Blue into blue, unaware of the world around them. The only thing that mattered was him hovering over her, his arms, his shoulders and his heartbeat getting faster and faster, matching the rhythm of his hips.

She whimpered, pushing her head back on the pillow, eyes still opened and mouth panting. He kept looking, kept drinking the sight of red flushing on her pale cheeks, every blink of her eyes, every motion of her throat as she swallowed in between moans. She was perfect, she was his.

He felt her muscles clench around his cock a few seconds before she let a delicious groan escape her lips, shutting her eyes and he wished she hadn't. He wished he could have seen it there, in the deep of blue sea, the pleasure he was giving, the oblivion she was losing herself in. But it was just what he was waiting for and the electricity flow that he kept at bay hit every muscle of his body, every inch of skin, every cell in his brain. He kept his eyes open long enough to catch her looking at him. When he closed them and his forehead rested on the warm and clammy crook of her neck, he felt her kissing softly at his temple.

He dropped his weight on her and her hand immediately went to caress his hair, pressing his face closer into her skin.

For a few seconds she forgot everything, the threat of the dead rising, the fear of leaving her home, the pain of the people they lost. It was just him, his skin against hers, his breath on her shoulder, his body still inside her.

It took him another moment to calm down and move. She wished he hadn't really, she wished he could have stay on top of her forever and that reality would keep away.

When she finally decided to open her eyes and look around her, he was lying at her side, quiet, strands of hair covering his closed eyes, the sheet only pulled up enough to cover him from the waist down and showing the base of his hipbones.

He settled his arm under his head and turned to look at her.

"What is it?"

"Just watching you."

He didn't ask but she knew he was curious of her scrutiny.

"I just like watching you."

He let out a chuckle and looked up at the celling while Beth continued to let her eyes run on the lines of his body.

"You're beautiful."

She heard his breathe catch for a second, just like the first time she told him this but he didn't turn around.

"And you're sexy." The corner of her lips twitched.

This, at least, made him look at her, surprise written all over his face. She let her eyes drift a little bit more on his torso and back to his face. He looked like he was unable to grasp what she just said and it made her smile even more.

"Com'on, don't tell me you don't know that."

Daryl only snorted and turned back at looking above his head.

"S'not the kinda thing I hear everyday."

"Well you should, 'cause it's true." She nestled her bare body against his side. "You are very sexy, Mr. Dixon. And I'm gonna make sure you hear that every day from now on." She murmured while tracing the lines of his stomach with the tip of her fingers.

"I –" He started but stopped, still not looking at her. She let the silence stretch a little, not forcing him to talk. He would get there if he felt like it.

"I ain't that experienced you know. I mean, with women."

"Well with the apocalypse and all, it's not easy to date." She still had a playful voice.

"Nah. I'm talking about before." He paused again and this time she didn't interject. "Merle. He was the one with game. Leaving bars and parties with one or two girls. Usually because he promised them drugs or whatnot. I always stayed back. I was high or drunk or both most of the time and I had a big mouth but girls... They always scared the shit outta me. Had no idea how to talk to them, how to make them like me. And Merle would never give me a break, always telling everyone I must be a faggot for not catching pussy. I just didn't know how to make a woman wanna be with me. I just thought they were better off anyway."

"Put that on the account of the end of world if you want but I think you're doing a pretty good job in making me like you." Beth bit her lower lip, looking up at him. And when her eyes met his all she could see was warmth and something else, affection, maybe pride. Something that made her breath catch a little because she still wasn't used to seeing it in Daryl's eyes. And she wished she would never be used to it so she could keep on feeling that flutter every time he looked at her that way.

"My ma'. She was the only woman that ever really counted in my life." He turned back to look at Beth. "Before you."

She couldn't refrain the small smile that lit up her face.

"When she wasn't too out of it, I remember she would tell me that I'll be someone good, I'd be a good boy and grow up to be a good man. But once she hit the bottom of her goddamn bottle she'd just cry and snarl at me to leave her alone. That we were the ones, Merle and I, we were the ones that had her to stay with my father. That we ruined her life, that we'll be trash just like him anyway."

Beth's smile faded slowly as the words came out of his mouth. His silence lasted a little longer and she kept watching how his face changed, how the lines hardened, how he seemed to grow older every second with the memories coming back to him.

"And then she was gone. Burned to the ground in our old house. We moved to a trailer park and then in a shitty cabin further down the woods. After that I never had another woman in my life. Think I didn't want to. You know unconsciously or some shit. Maybe I just wouldn't have her end up like my ma. Stuck with an asshole." He spoke softly. "Stuck with me."

Every word that Daryl said was like a knife striking Beth's heart. The more he kept going the more she could feel the knife dragging out and back in again.

When she was sure he had finished, at least for now, she reached for his cheek softly and turned his head to her. His eyes bored into hers without hesitation and there was pain but there also was questioning. And she didn't want to answer what he was clearly asking, because she had a question of her own.

"Do you think you're like him Daryl? Will you hurt me? Like your daddy hurt your ma?"

He kept his eyes on her. Blue into blue. Pain into love.

"No."

A small comforting smile curled on Beth's face.

"No. Not anymore." He continued.

"I know." She pressed a kiss on his lips and his hand went immediately to the back of her head to push her closer to him. He kissed her strong and deep because he needed to feel her close, to feel she was his and she was speaking the truth.

When they broke the kiss, he rested his forehead on hers.

"I know you will never hurt me, Daryl. Because you've grown up to be a good man, a better man than he would ever have been."

He looked at her for a few minutes, a soothing silence between them. Her face was soft, her smile comforting and her eyes filled with the love she had yet to share with words. Although she was sure she didn't need to. She was sure he could read into her just as much as she could read into him.

"You're beautiful, Beth." He finally said, his raspy voice echoing her words.

…

The following days, Daryl had barely any time to be with Beth and the rest of the group. Him and his team had to work on their schedules, where they would be posted and how to manage the monitoring of the population.

The announcement of the new rules and curfew had happened during the weekly supplies distribution. Everything went well for the most part, no wave of panic although a few citizens have raised issues and fear but the new government answered everything. If Daryl hadn't witnessed and lived the terrible events at the farm and the prison, he would probably have been reassured himself on how the powers in charge were prepared. But he knew that no one, not even such strong forces, would ever be prepared to face the threat of the living dead. They nearly whipped down life on Earth once and they would do it again.

He dived into work with Abraham, into planning, trying to get military and police presence in every possible part of the city, at least the ones that were housing people. The hospital and the community center were obviously his main focus. Not only because Beth and members of his group were working there, although of course this was a strong motivation, but because they were the most at risk.

He spent a good amount of his time the first few days at the headquarters and moved to take his shifts on the various wall posts around the city.

Not a lot happened during those days, they just encountered two turns, an old couple living alone in an abandoned apartment building. No causalities were accounted for thankfully but they had apparently turned a while back before someone at the Community Center realized they haven't show up for the last couple of supplies distributions.

Daryl was on watch on the North wall when Sasha had to lead an intervention team into the building alone. He would have taken him too long to get there and he had been pissed at the poor timing.

When he got back home that night, Carol was there with Maggie and Beth along with Sasha, telling them how it went. He was glad she informed them and was being a hundred percent transparent with Beth on everything they were working on. He wanted her to be prepared.

Daryl spotted Judith sleeping on the couch next to Beth. It wasn't that late and usually Beth was watching the little girl at Rick's house.

"Rick's still at work and Carl is sleeping at his friend's place. Because of curfew I told Rick Judy will be staying with us tonight." She told him in a hush voice while he crouched down in front of the little girl still asleep on the sofa.

"How's she reacting to all this?" Maggie asked quietly from the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Her daddy and I have been trying to explain what's going on to her. I think she understands and she doesn't seem too scared." Beth said with a proud smile on her face looking down at Judith, sleeping peacefully by her side.

"She doesn't have any memories from the life outside." Carol stated with a frown.

"I bet she don't. She was so small." Daryl said in a low voice while brushing the little girl's hair from her forehead.

She stirred under his touch and he looked at Beth with an apologetic smirk.

Carol continued. "Did you start training her or tell her what to do in case of an attack?"

"We did. Rick did, mostly. And she asks a lot of questions about walkers. I'm as honest as I can be. I don't want her to get scared but we've been practicing how to keep quiet for as long as possible, mostly playing but she gets it's important."

"Beth?" Judith's sleepy voice rose from under. When she opened her eyes she spotted Daryl still crouching in front of her. "Daryl!"

Her little arms closed around Daryl's neck in a loose embrace and he held her with the flat of his hand on her small back.

"Hey there lil' ass kicker."

Judith giggled in his neck while Beth gave him a stern face. He just winked at her and she couldn't quite keep a smile at bay when he was all careful and sweet with Judith, even if she didn't really approve of him calling Judy "ass kicker" in front of her. That one was in a period where no bad words could slip past her and she would repeat everything.

"Maybe s'time to teach you some surviving skill lil'one?"

"Surviving skills?" Judith's sleepy eyes open widely and she stood up on the couch almost immediately. "Like eating snakes?" She asked all excited.

"Oh you know about that don't you?"

"Beth told me you made her eat snake and it was gross!"

"Judy…" Beth's warning was covered by everyone's laughter.

It was time for Sasha and Carol to leave. They both kissed the little girl's cheek and hugged Beth and Maggie while waving goodbye at Daryl who was still sitting on the floor in front of Judith, telling him everything she had learned with her father.

Beth and Maggie walked back their friends to the door and Maggie went upstairs right away. Similarly to Daryl her workload was heavier lately and she took advantage of finally having the opportunity of a full night sleep.

Before entering the living room, Beth stood in the doorframe for a few moments, watching Daryl with her little girl. Well technically she wasn't hers but in Beth's heart Judith was just as much her daughter as Rick's. She would never admit it to him or Carl because she didn't want it to look like she wanted to replace Lori in any way. But she raised the girl, ever since the first few hours of her life. And she loved her more than she loved herself.

And now, watching Daryl talking and smiling at her little girl, it made her heart flutter and a shiver went through her spine. She was happy with raising Judith, she had such a strong feeling of accomplishment when it came to how Judy had grown up to be a smart girl. But deep down she knew she wasn't her little girl, she wasn't her daughter. And until recently she had buried away any desire or hopes to have a baby of her own. Until Daryl made it back into her life. Until he moved in with her. Until this very moment where she was observing him with the small child, admiration and pride and love in his eyes.

"You don't sleep on our sofa anymore? Where d'you sleep now?" Judith's question cut short her thoughts of having a family of her own. It was a fantasy anyway, she knew it. She knew the risks. She wouldn't dare to ask Daryl about it, not so soon, maybe not ever. She needed to keep those thoughts away for good.

She saw Daryl turning to look at her, with a hint of fear in his eyes. It made her laugh a little and she went to sit next to Judy who was still expecting an answer from Daryl.

"Daryl and I sleep in my room."

"In the same bed?" Judith asked with squinting eyes, trying to understand the extant of Beth's statement.

"Yes in the same bed."

"Ew!" She let out and dropped her weight on the couch, hiding her eyes.

"Why is that so gross?" Daryl asked with a chuckle.

"You not married!" Judith answered bluntly.

Beth was laughing now, and even more when she noticed how Daryl was looking at the girl wryly.

"No we're not, but we've known each other for a very long time. And- " Beth was trying to phrase it the right way, both for Judy and for Daryl. Honestly, she just wanted to tell her if you loved someone as strongly as they loved each other, you didn't need to get married to sleep in the same bed. But she couldn't quite say that in front of Daryl. "And we care for each other a lot."

Daryl was now looking at her, apparently noticing she was growing uncomfortable and to her surprise it seemed to entertain him quite a bit. She did know him well enough now to notice the amusement in his eyes while quietly listening to the exchange she was having with Judith.

"Like Daddy and M'chonne?"

"Yeah just like Daddy and Michonne." Beth smiled and stood up from the couch. "Now we need to get ready for bed pumpkin." She was trying to cut short this conversation.

Judith turned to Daryl quickly. "But if you sleep in Beth's room where am I sleep now? I sleep with Beth when I'm here. I don't have my bedroom. I wanna sleep with Beth." She seemed to grow a little sad.

Daryl chuckled and lifted up the girl from the couch. "I'll sleep on the couch so you can sleep with Beth okay?"

"No." The little girl made plaintive little sound and rubbed her eyes. "I wanna to sleep with you too."

"I have a shift early tomorrow anyway, gonna have to wake up before dawn. So why not? You'll get all the room you want with Beth after that." He looked at Beth. "If that's alright by you of course?"

Beth sighed just for the sake of it. It wasn't a big bed and she knew how much Judith could move in her sleep. "You might get no sleep at all, this one takes all the covers and the pillows and all the room when she sleeps!"

Beth tickled the girl on her tummy and it seemed like she found her smile back again. "But can I? Can I Beth?"

"Yeah alright! But you've been warned." She said looking at Daryl now. "If you're kicked out on the floor, don't come complaining!"

Judith clapped her hands and threw her little arms around Daryl's neck.

"Yeah yeah, come on ass kicker, let's get washed up."

Beth watched as Daryl climbed up the stairs with a giggling Judith in his arms. She was already exhausted just thinking on how much time it will take Judith to fall asleep tonight, she was far too excited now. But she couldn't deny how warming it was an evening with Judith and Daryl, just like a family.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and sticking to this story despise the lack of updates! I hope you liked it, even if it wasn't very eventful. Leave a review if you feel like it, it's always very encouraging to write :)


	18. Strong

**A/N: **Sorry it took me a billion years to update this story. I try to find time and motivation to write and finish it (I already have the rest of it more or less planed) but it's not always easy.

And this chapter is kinda boring and not beta'ed... I'm so sorry I wasn't really feeling it, I hope you'll like it anyway and you guys still want to know how this will unfold. Again sorry, I hope it doesn't suck too much (feeling very insecure posting rn .)

* * *

**Chapter 18: Strong**

It seemed that everyone's mood had shifted and with their working hours increasing it wasn't easy to get all together anymore. This Sunday gathering had almost been cancelled but Carol and Beth still managed to make a nice diner happen. The family needed to keep the ties that kept them as a whole now more than ever.

Daryl was the last to make it to the Greene's house that evening, after a long meeting with Abraham. He ended up inviting the man who politely declined. Ever since they arrived in DC, Abraham had slowly chosen to separate himself from the group. He never really felt like he belonged, especially with Rick Grimes. Daryl, Sasha and Tyreese were the only three he kept ties with. Daryl couldn't really blame him. As much as he considered Rick as his brother, he knew the sheriff could be difficult to handle when there was a competition for leading. He never had that kind of problem only because he had accepted his role as right-hand man instead of leading man, and he honestly was much more comfortable in that position.

Daryl parked his bike in the front of the house and removed his helmet (he finally caved when Beth started dropping not so subtle hints here and there that she would be more comfortable if he wore a helmet, safety and all. She never pushed but he knew it was a reassuring thought for her). The front door opened immediately and a small figure ran down the few stairs and towards him.

Judith was in her usual joyful and excited mood. The little girl called his name and just when he crouched down she crashed into his open arms. Above her squealing Daryl was aware of Beth's voice, warning the girl to be careful and not run down the stairs.

He looked up and the sight in front of him left him breathless. Beth was at the door, wearing a green summer dress and the wedged sandals he saw her with the very first day he came back to DC.

She was standing on the porch, her hair in a ponytail, face completely clear and pale and smiling. The dress had a spaghetti strap around her neck and stopped right above her knees. It wasn't exactly sexy, it wasn't provocative at all but it was so her. So beautiful, so bright, so pure. Something he would have never imaging being able to call his before meeting her, before falling for her and she fell for him back.

He was pulled back from staring at her smile and her legs with Judith babbling almost unintelligible chatter. She was speaking fast about chickens and eggs and visiting the farm and the animals. He got her up in his arms and walked to the porch.

"You young girl need to listen to me. I do not want you to run down the stairs without someone at your side, you hear me?" Beth's ton was firm and steady when she warned the girl.

Judith nodded, her eyes still full of joy and excitement. She stirred toward the floor to be dropped so Daryl let her leave his arms and she disappeared inside immediately.

Daryl and Beth were both left alone in the doorframe of the house. The sound of their friends inside wasn't loud enough to break the gaze they shared for a moment.

His hand reach to the fabric of the dress on her hip and he made it roll between his fingers, testing it. Beth leaned in a little. "Hey you."

"Hey." He said simply, still looking at the dress and moving his eyes to her face. "That's nice." His voice was gruff and low.

"You like?" Playfulness lighted up her eyes. "I know it's not very practical and all but I like to wear it sometimes."

"Yeah I like."

The look he gave her sent shivers down her spine. He really didn't need to say anything more, she noticed the love and admiration in his eyes. Like she was a sky with million stars and shining all over him. She couldn't help the growing smile on her face as she hooked her arms around his neck.

He was the one to lean in then and put a feather kiss on her lips.

"Really like it." He whispered with a low voice, making her lips trembled under his breath.

In the distance Tyreese's loud laughter pulled them back to reality and they watched each other for a few more seconds before Beth unhooked her arms from him and turned on her heels to walk inside.

She looked back when she didn't hear him follow. He was still standing at the door, drinking in every inch of her silhouette and she couldn't repress the playful smile that grew again on her face.

The small living room was packed with familiar and not so familiar faces. Daryl recognized one of the nurses he saw with Beth at the hospital, she was called Sarah he believed. And there were a couple more people he couldn't place.

He leaned on the wall behind him and ate the chicken wings out of a paper plate with his fingers. He only went to the farming zone that was created inside the city this one time when his family and him arrived in DC. Seeing all the food they were providing weekly- eggs, chicken, sometimes pork and so many different vegetable- he could only imagine how much this place had grown after he left.

The room was loud, but he was kind of glad to be surrounded by friends and noise. Lately his workdays were boring at most. Waiting, and waiting some more for the dead to rise again. He asked Abraham to give him some work but the man refused, arguing that he needed Daryl and his men to be ready at any time in case people turned. It was a waste of resources if you asked Daryl.

He searched for Beth in the crowd and found her talking with Sarah and another unfamiliar young man. Her smile was bright and her cheeks a little flushing with the wine she had been drinking. He couldn't help the corner of his lips to curl up when a buzzing in his back pocket disturbed him.

Sasha had texted him to not forget to come back later to relieve her from her shift so she could enjoy the party a little. He was about to answer when Rick approached him with two glasses of wine. He handed him one with a smile.

"Sorry no beers left."

He grunted and took a mouthful of the red liquid.

"I think I actually like wine now." He smirked at Rick.

"Daryl Dixon I don't recognize you anymore. Where's the loud and crude redneck I met 5 years ago?"

"It's really been 5 years?" Daryl asked suddenly serious.

"Yeah… Yeah it has." Rick answered pensively.

Daryl took a deep breath and finished his wine in one last swallow.

"I have this little tornado to remind me everyday." Rick jerked his chin towards Judith. The little girl was running around the table, screaming loudly, before Maggie stopped her so she wouldn't fall on the floor.

"She a good kid."

"I heard she kept you awake all night."

Daryl scoffed. His back still had memories of the girl's knees pushing him out of the bed. He had to stay on the very edge of the bed, not moving an inch to not wake her and Beth up. Honestly he spent most of the night watching the beautiful blonde and Judy nesting herself closer to her, sleeping without a care in a world. Peaceful and happy. And he realized he almost didn't care not sleeping at all.

"She kicked my back all night."

"Yeah I know, trust me, I know!" Rick laughed, before going to fill another glass for Daryl who stopped him waving his hand.

"I gonna go back to take Sasha's shift."

"How are things at head quarters?"

"Quiet. Too quiet if you ask me. We sit on our ass all day. I try to fix cars and shit to keep occupied. Abraham wants at least two people there at all time but we ain't doing nothing."

"Why aren't you patrolling the walls?"

"Too far off. If anything happens we need to be close to everything, at the center of the city. He sent all his other soldiers on wall duties. We're the only morons staying in camp."

Rick chucked at that and lifted his eyebrows. Daryl could see he didn't agree with Abraham's methods and orders but he didn't say anything more. He guessed that the blood tempered Rick he knew a while back on the road had changed. He was calmer now. More controlled. And it wasn't a bad thing really.

"I told Abe about Gibson Island. 'bout our plan."

Rick turned his head to look carefully at Daryl and stayed silence for a few seconds. He tilted his head lightly, enough for Daryl to notice and recognize his gesture he knew too well.

"Alright." He just said.

"I reckon he has a right to know and come with us if he want to."

"That's alright Daryl. Abraham helped us reach DC, he helped us settle here. I might not always agree with his decisions, doesn't mean I don't want him with us in case the shit storm hits."

Daryl nodded. He was relieved, really relieved. He couldn't imagine himself leaving Abraham here if they had to flee Washington. But he didn't want to keep Rick in the dark and him to feel like he was doing this behind his back. Because that wasn't who Daryl was. He truly believed his family was coming first but he couldn't leave others behind either, even if they didn't get along with some of his group.

He stayed for another hour, mostly keeping to his corner and people coming to him to chat and bring him food. He was actually enjoying the fact that no one pushed him to be more social, more forthcoming. If they wanted to talk to him, they knew they could.

Beth was busy, bringing food and beverages, making sure everyone has enough to eat, looking after Judy and talking with her friends. But she kept coming to him, to check how he was, just to stand next to him, on the wall, her arm brushing his. Daryl couldn't help devouring her silhouette with his eyes and she noticed and blushed. At some point she even kissed his cheek when she had to go back to the kitchen and he found he didn't care. He really didn't care and right now if she had kissed him on the lips in front of everyone, he probably wouldn't have cared either. He was both a little surprised but mostly glad to realize how much this had changed. How much she had changed him, for the better.

He was still himself, a little surly, a loner and wanting to keep to himself. But she was opening him up to a whole new world. One where he didn't have to be ashamed of who he was. One where a beautiful girl with a summer dress would kiss him on the cheek in front of her family and no one seemed to find it odd or worrying. A whole new world where he could be himself. Especially with her.

The hour went by more quickly than he thought it would have. It was time for him to relieve Sasha from her duties. Duties of waiting on his ass, he remembered in a sigh. He pushed himself from his wall in the corner of the living room and walked towards Beth, warning her of his presence by stroking lightly the soft skin of her arm. She turned around with a smile and put her hand on his before he could remove it.

"Gotta go. Sasha's waiting for me."

"Okay. I'll walk you to the door."

He nodded at Sarah to whom he hadn't actually spoken a word the entire time he was here and the woman said a simple "Bye" before Beth and him reached the front door.

Beth hooked her hand with his and they walked together outside. Once the front door was shut and the noise from the party fading, Beth's free hand slid on Daryl's cheek. He took a last look at her in the setting sun's light and kissed her soft and slow.

Behind them, the front door opened to let the noise of conversation back out. Beth and Daryl quickly untangled themselves from each other. Even if Beth was already missing the taste of Daryl's lips, she couldn't help but notice that he didn't pulled away as abruptly as he would have in the past. Almost like he didn't care that much and was just being mindful of the other person. Not because he didn't want to be caught kissing her. And she liked the feeling, liked how he seemed more at ease with being with her in public.

Carol was standing at the door, a small wry smile on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"That's alright. I gotta go back to get the desserts out in time before curfew." Beth smiled at her and looked back at Daryl. He gave her a small nod and she whispered, "Be safe" before walking back inside the house.

Carol studied Daryl with insistence for a few seconds until he felt uncomfortable and motioned down the porch stairs.

He cleared his throat.

"You already leaving?"

She walked on his heels down the pathway.

"Yes. I wanted to catch up on sleep."

Daryl nodded simply and they exited the property in silence until Carol talked again.

"I'm glad you found each other. It'll make you strong. Both of you."

"What'll make us strong?"

"Being together. You protect her and she brings the best in you."

"She can protect herself."

"I know that. I've seen her."

Daryl stopped by his bike and he noticed Carol hadn't say her goodbyes yet and she seemed to want to add something.

"What is it?"

"Nothing really. Nothing… I'm… I'm just a bit scared you know." Despise her confession she held his gaze.

Daryl knew her reactions well, maybe not as well as he thought back at the prison, after what his friend did to Karen and David. But he still believed he could read her and understand her. Especially since they moved to the city and he came back. He saw the change in her; he saw how she made it back from wherever dark place her mind had wandered the months before finding this place.

"Don't need to be scared. We're trying everything not to go back outside. And if we have to, we'll make it. Always have."

"Oh I know that. Yeah. But I'm… afraid to go back. Being forced to do things to survive."

"You ain't the same Carol. You ain't gonna do that stuff again."

"What if I have to?"

"You won't." Daryl answered with a strong and determined voice and they fell into another short silence.

"I didn't thought I could be me again. Be focused on the positive, not always on the look out for the worst. It took time. But I didn't run away from it. I stayed."

Daryl squinted his eyes at her and suddenly felt like the conversation wasn't just about her. And he didn't like it one bit. He hadn't judged her, all that time ago. He tried to understand her actions and now he was feeling like she was doing exactly the opposite thing.

"You meant to say I was a coward? I left y'all back here and just… ran away?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Carol shook her head. "You're a lot of things, Daryl Dixon but you're not a coward. You were afraid. And who can blame you? This community was so out of place, so surreal. And you were scared about what you felt for her too."

"I ain't scared anymore." He simply said, still on a defensive but without an ounce of hesitation.

Carol's eyes softened significantly.

"Then maybe I don't have to be scared either."

Her hand reached to his biceps and she squeezed it softly while looking into his eyes.

"All I mean to say is that we had to take different paths, but we made it. You and me. Of all the fucked ups left in the world, we're the ones who actually made it."

Daryl's eyes looked down at his feet and he lifted his hand to rest on Carol's where she was still squeezing his arm. He nodded and she let go of him.

She was right and he really couldn't deny it. Not anymore anyway. He might have wanted to fight that feeling, the way he changed, the way this life had turned him into another creature, so diametrically different from the dead walking the earth. But she was so damn right.

They had both changed. Carol was stronger, harder too, at some point it had become event too much but he hoped she wouldn't fall back into bad habits. He had faith in her though. The trust he was putting in her wasn't vain and he was sure of this. And that was another thing that reminded him how much he too had changed. Being so confident, so trusting, that strangely reminded him of someone.

She watched as he put on his helmet.

"Finally. It took you to get hooked on someone to care for safety." She let out in a playful ton.

He grunted and shuffled his hand in the air to brush off her remark. Carol laughed softly and watched him turn on the engine to leave the street before walking back to her apartment.

Later, much later that day, the night has settle for a few hours when Daryl made it back to their house. He sat down on the porch steps and leaned on the railway to light up a cigarette. He smoked it slowly, enjoying the silence of the night before him.

When he was done, he crushed the butt on the wooden floor and put it in the small hasher Beth had let here for him. He didn't remember when, just noticed one day it was there.

His brand new set of keys turned easily inside the lock and he entered the silence of the house. Barely making a noise on the stairs, he pushed her bedroom, their bedroom, open and shut the door carefully.

Beth was sound asleep in the bed, the sheets were barely covering her small frame and her porcelain tights were bright in the dark.

He lifted his shirt above his head and slid down his worn denim before easing himself in bed next to her. He immediately noticed the warm radiating from her skin and moved closer to her while lifting the sheets above both their bodies.

Sliding his hand around her waist and bringing her nearer, he could feel her stir. She took a deep breath in and moved her back against him.

"Everything alright?" She murmured in a sleepy voice without opening her eyes.

His grip around her tightened and he nuzzled his nose into her hair to smell the scent of peach and something else that was entirely Beth. Something he was proud to know so well.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep. Everything's good now."

Now that he was close to her, skin against skin, heat mixing together. Daryl was pretty sure he was still scared about what he felt for her, no matter what he said to Carol earlier. How could he really be certain this was right? This was what's best for her? She was so young, so full of life, so damn beautiful. He wondered and would always wonder what she found in him. What he could bring into her life that she would welcome with such open arms and the bright smiles she always displayed when she looked at him.

Yes he was still scared. He would always be. But it didn't really matter when her body was curled next to his and she was sleeping peacefully because she knew he would keep her safe and love her for the rest of his days.


	19. Together

I haven't forgot about this story guys! I actually have the rest of it almost scripted until the end. I might have to cut through it because I really want to finish this but I don't have that much time (or motivation) to write. But I really hate it when I start a story and the author doesn't have the opportunity or the time to finish it. I totally understand that this happens and really don't blame other authors! It could most definitely happen to me, but I'm the kind of person that needs to commit and finish what I started, so much that it obsessed me and can give me small panic attacks to know I have something unfinished (seriously). Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope to be starting the next one soon, I have some travelling to do for work and I find that I write pretty efficiently when I'm on a train or a plane! So hopefully I'll have the next chapter in a couple of weeks or so (ok maybe next month).

Warning: it's unbeta'd and I probably haven't spent enough time editing it. But here it is anyway. Sorry about all the typos.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Together**

It felt like weeks since Beth laid her hands on the piano –_her_ piano. She still had to get used to having things, material things that belong to her. Even if it's not exactly the case. It was a gift, but nobody paid for it. Money didn't mean anything now. She claimed it. Or better-said Daryl claimed it for her. Technically he stole. But really, is there such things are stealing these days?

Nevertheless it was the most beautiful gift she could ever have, no matter the times they were living in now. Even before the end of the old world, she never really had anyone given her a gift more meaningful than the instrument under her fingers. A present that was something she loved, something she was good at, something that made her happy. But most of all something that was bringing back memories for both of them. Memories they only shared together. Of a funeral home, of happy moments, of smiles and of silent declarations. No one else knew. No one else but her could understand how much this gift meant for her, and for him.

Her piano was singing under her fingers, a melodic chorus to her ethereal voice. Echoing in the room, ringing in Daryl's ears like a reminder of her grace and her presence by his side, always. He had no doubt now. No doubts she would be by his side for the rest of their days, no matter how long that would be. And it would be as long as he would fight for it.

Her voice and the ring of the piano were flying in the room over his body laid down on the couch behind her, his arm covering his eyes immersing his mind into the dark, only hearing her.

Her voice carried beyond the window, in the quiet of the yard, in the silence of the streets.

Outside, a shuffle, barely visible, barely there at the corner of her eyes while she was looking down at her hands running on the piano's keys. She lifted her eyes to look through the window, her fingers suddenly stopped at the sight; an abrupt silence surrounded them in the living room.

Her voice resonated again, barely a whisper in the dark: "_Walker_."

She didn't have the time to register what exactly she was feeling behind her. Daryl had already jumped from the couch and was at her side, a hand on the piano and the other resting strongly and steadily on Beth's back, looking outside in silence.

The walking corpse was recent, fresh and stumbling forward in her yard in a rapid pace considering it was dead, empty eyes fixing them behind the glass, guttural moan now echoing in their ears instead of Beth's voice.

Daryl low and deep voice resonated in her ears when he told her to stay put.

"Stay here."

It was quick and direct, like an order and Beth was taken apart, brow furrowed as she wanted to protest. But Daryl was already running in the hallway to grab his crossbow and slung the front door open. She immediately stood up and opened the dresser's drawer in the hall to retrieve a gun.

When she walked outside Daryl was on the walkway, pointing his crossbow at the walker coming straight at him, his snarls sounding louder with the prospect of living flesh to bite at. Daryl hadn't shot it yet and Beth stopped too to watch around in the street for more treats. Daryl was doing the same thing, letting the dead loose and noisy to see if it would attract more walkers. He turned slightly on his side and spotted her at the top of the stairs.

"Go back inside Beth!"

She tried to protest again but his tone hardened and he shouted at her "Get inside, _now_!"

She took a step back, knuckles white for clenching at her gun. The walker was almost at arms' reach and Daryl immediately turned around and fired his crossbow. The bolt landed right in the middle of his forehead and they both watch the body fall on the ground with a thud.

Beth's heart was pounding, but it wasn't because of the walker or the imminent danger. Anger was building inside her ever since Daryl's harsh words had resonated in the silence of the night. It was only one walker and she was more than capable of taking care of it, just as much as Daryl. Right this moment she couldn't grasp the reason why he would speak to her that way and order her to get back inside. She was too much fueled on adrenaline and anger.

She walked back inside and slammed the door behind her, leaving Daryl crouched next to the dead body, talking to the walkie-talkie he now always carried on his belt.

Glenn and Maggie were just walking down the stairs, awoken by Daryl's shouting.

"What's happening? We heard Daryl. What's going on?"

Maggie tried to put her hand on Beth's shoulder but her younger sister dodged her harshly to Maggie's surprise. She was too much fueled on adrenaline and anger to explain what was happening.

Daryl walked back inside the house right this moment and Beth didn't wait to jump at him.

"What was that about?"

It was Daryl's turn now to be taken aback.

"What?" He scowled back.

"You don't trust me? I can defend myself." She said between gritted teeth.

His eyes suddenly changed and he watched her in silence for a second. Beth was too angry in that moment to understand the look he was giving her.

Beth walked past Maggie and Glenn and took the stairs two by two to go to her bedroom. She sat on the bed and started to feel tears filling her eyes. That was not an option. She didn't want to cry right now. She was angry, she didn't understand why Daryl did this, why he wouldn't trust her, but she couldn't cry about this. That was not who she was now. That was never who she was.

She shut her eyes, took a few deep breaths to keep the angry at bay, to burry it back inside her.

Maggie and Glenn were asking questions to Daryl, he took me a little while to come up. At some point she was even sure he wouldn't and was about to avoid her.

When she finally heard his steps in the stairs and the door opening slowly, she didn't give him a chance to speak first, she needed this out of her chest.

"It was just one walker. You don't think I'm capable of taking care of it myself? You know me, you know I can fight."

He closed the door behind him and stayed far from her.

"Yeah I know you can. S'not it." His voice was calm now, almost too calm when Beth was expecting a shitstorm to hit the room and was ready to tell him why he was so fucking wrong about her.

"So what is it?" She said more quietly, almost surprised by her own ton.

Daryl was hesitating, she could see it, she could recognize it in his body language. She hoped he wasn't trying to find an excuse and that there was something else, something she needed to understand.

"There might have been others."

So an excuse it was, no way that was the truth the way he said it.

"And if there were others you going alone was the smart move? You kidding me? I could have helped!"

"I –I know."

His voice was so small in those two last words. So small and asking for forgiveness. She gradually felt the heat and the anger leaving her again. But she didn't speak, he had something more he wanted to say, she was sure of that. Sure it wasn't just the stupid excuse he gave her seconds ago.

"I wasn't thinking. Just needed you safe."

The way he dropped his head and avoid her gaze, she got it now. She understood. Suddenly flashes of the funeral home rushed into her mind. Daryl screaming at her to get her stuff, to wait for her, never finding her on the road. The way his eyes filled with tears when they found her, the way he hurt himself filled with pain and rage when she told him what happened when she was abducted, when she was taken away under his watch.

"Daryl…" She almost whispered. "I won't leave you. I will never leave your side again. No matter how much walkers are surrounding us."

She closed in the few steps separating them and laced her fingers with his, searching for his eyes under his growing bangs.

He simply nodded, quite not looking at her.

"You hear me Daryl? We're doing this together. Now more than ever."

She squeezed his hand tighter and he finally looked up with something in his eyes she didn't recognized. Maybe it was fear, a fear she just realized has always been part of him. Kept as a secret, kept deep inside. A fear of losing her and being alone again.

"Yeah. Together."

His voice was still small, but it lost his hesitation. His eyes locked with hers and she wasn't sure how she ended up curled around him on their bed, her hair all tangled with his arms around her neck and cupping her head. His tongue caressing her lips, her teeth and her own tongue. The delicious taste of him, the intoxicating smell of his skin, all mixed with the remains of adrenaline and anger she was filled in just a few minutes ago.

Daryl stopped abruptly, panting and lips swollen by the kiss.

"Beth-" He said coarsely.

"What? What is it?" Her voice sounded almost desperate.

"I don't want to say I'm sorry for earlier. I'm not –I mean. Am sorry but I just can't loose you now. Can't loose you ever. You understand that?"

"Daryl, you won't. And I can protect myself, I'm strong."

"Yeah, yeah you're right. You're damn strong girl." He chuckled dropping his head on her shoulder, his breath still ragged. He pushed the fabric of the top with his thumb and pressed his lips there, on the warm piece of flesh.

"Daryl, I know you want to protect me but-"

"No Beth, no you don't get it. Protecting you, is all I got. Is all I can offer."

"Daryl, that ain't true!" Her southern accent sounded so thick in her voice that it made him laughed, it was quick and not very loud but he still laughed. The corner of his lips dropped almost as quickly as they twitched up and the seriousness was back on his features.

"But it is and I failed in the past. You were almost _gone_ Beth, gone for good. And it fucking ruined me. Sometimes I just think about it and I feel like I just wanna die."

The pain hit Beth in the chest like a dagger but she kept quiet, her legs and arms and hair tangled in him, in his heat. His eyes were pleading her to let him finish or to just finish him off right this moment.

"But I fucking should know better now. Cause you're right. You and me, together, I know we'll make it. You're strong, you're so damn smart and I shouldn't ever doubt that. I won't. I won't I promise. But I ain't sorry. I can't be sorry that I wanna protect you."

Beth captured his mouth between hers and kissed him so deeply he moaned inside her. It was strong, it was so vivid that she felt a shudder through his spin under her palm. He was shirtless now, she wasn't sure how it happened either. They were almost naked, skin brushing and sweat shining, hot and silky.

She was on top of him, straddling his legs, moving her hips in circles, her panties and his boxer the only barrier from what they were both desperate for. He could feel her heat and how damped her underwear was. Damped for him, because of him. She wanted him more than she ever wanted anyone. He could feel it, here, pressing on his cock, hard, so fucking hard he could have exploded just by the warmth of her wetness.

Daryl's eyes were shut so forcefully and his breathing was so uneven, she almost asked him if he was feeling okay until his hand traced the length of her thigh and reached the junction of her leg and her hip. His thumb pressed in the crease of her skin and worked its way slowly, oh so slowly, between her legs. His thumb continued his course and hovered above her clit. He hadn't even touched her yet but she couldn't restrain the whine leaking out past her throat.

The walkie-talkie started to crackle under the pants where they dropped on the floor a few moments ago. The sudden noise stopped Daryl fingers and their eyes locked with each other.

Sasha's voice rose between the cracklings and sounded very alarmed.

"Daryl? Do you copy? Daryl? You there? We got a situation at the hospital."

Daryl took a deep breath and gently moved his hands to cup Beth's cheek. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to, she saw that the lust seemed to have left his features and what it meant.

"I know. You go. You have to." She managed to say.

Daryl sighted deeply and Sasha's voice continued to call him on the talkie intermittently.

Beth climbed off him and she had to refrain a moan when she left his heat leaving her and felt the fresh air between her legs. She covered herself with the sheet and sat on the bed to watch him answer Sasha and getting dressed at the same time. She noticed how he winced when he pulled his pants up and closed the buttons on top of his erection. She caught her lower lip between her teeth, feeling her muscles clenched around the emptiness, around where her body still wanted to feel him, inside.

Gradually she could see Daryl's features transform, worriedness tensing the lines of his face whilst Sasha was updating him on the situation. A few people turned at the hospital, in the containment room, but they seemed to have attacked some of the staff and it was starting to get out of hands. A round of gunshots accompanied Sasha's last words on the talkie. Beth's eyes suddenly widen and Daryl glanced at her quickly while finishing to button up his shirt.

"I'm on my way. Be there in 10, 15 tops."

Another round of gunshots resonated before Sasha's ended the conversation and the sounds stopped abruptly, leaving them in the silence of the room.

"Daryl..." She wasn't surprised to hear the concern in her own voice.

"Don't worry, we have a whole team there." He kissed the top of her head and motioned to leave when her small hand grabbed his wrist strongly keeping him in place.

She could feel it in her gut, this feeling, this fear. Was this it? Was this what Daryl felt every time she wasn't in his sight? Was it this pain, this panic that almost blinded her, telling her, ordering her to keep him close?

"Beth." He said softly. "It's alright, I'll be back before dawn." He cupped her face with both hands and pressed his lips strong against hers.

When he broke the kiss, Beth's stomach clenched and it felt like a freezing breeze crossed the room. The feeling. It was still here, no matter his words to reassure her. It was still here, telling her, screaming at her that it was not going to be okay. Something was happening tonight. Something bad.

"And my friends…"

"I'll make sure they're okay."

"You make sure _you're_ okay. Daryl, promise me!"

"I promise." He kissed her forehead and this time exited the room, leaving Beth on her bed, her arms encircling her knees. She buried her face between them and let out a ragged breathe from her mouth.

No matter what Daryl said, no matter what he promised, she still feared for him. For her friends. For Sasha and Ty. And for her life here. Something was happening tonight.


	20. Here

**A/N: **Hi all! I'm back with another quick chapter. More action filled, although I'm not super good at it but at least I hope it built some tension. Let me know what you think!

And a huge thanks to all of you who are still following this story. I'm so appreciative of this and it's motivating. I don't always have time to reply to all comments and reviews but I read each and every one of them and it really pumps me back into writing mode! So thank you again!

Again, this is not beta'd, I apologize for any possible typos and butchering of the beautiful English language (it's not my native language so yeah, sorry).

* * *

**Chapter 20: Here**

Beth had a hard time falling asleep after Daryl left to handle the situation at the hospital. She was sure she wouldn't be able to, she even got dressed and was ready to wait for him downstairs, but exhaustion had the best of her and she drifted in a restless sleep for a couple of hours. Her dreams were filled with dark thoughts and it was like a bad scenario was playing again and again in her head.

At some point she heard a distant scream in her dreams. Her friend Sarah was crying, calling for her, her hands scratching the surface of the hospital floor where she was dragged away by a tall, thin man. A man whose silhouette was so familiar. A silhouette she would never forget. The silhouette of her abductor.

Sarah's body was squirming on the floor, still dragged away, passing by Daryl who was watching like a statue, immobile. Sarah and her kidnapper disappeared behind a door and Beth was left alone, in the cold and silent hospital, watching Daryl's back, still as a rock.

Then the scream resonated again, far away, in the distance. But it was different. It was real. So real Beth's eyes shot opened. She stayed panting, laying on a pool of her own sweat; eyes wide open looking at the ceiling. She was waiting. Waiting to heard again, waiting if it was all a dream or reality.

Broken glass.

She stopped breathing.

Another scream. It was very real. Very very real.

She jumped out of bed, put on the clothes that were still scattered on the floor and reached for her crossbow.

When she walked down the stair she wasn't surprised to see her sister, rifle in one hand and the other pulling the front door's curtain a little to peak outside.

"Maggie?" Beth whispered.

Maggie put her finger on her mouth and tapped slowly at her ear. Beth crocked her head a little and concentrated to listen to what her sister has been pointing at.

Groans. Right outside the door. It was faint. The walker didn't seem to be too excited, yet. Maybe he hadn't noticed them. But he was close.

Beth pulled the string of her crossbow to charge it with a bolt as quietly as possible. She put it on the ground and put on the backpack she had been preparing that were always waiting by the front door.

Glenn arrived from the kitchen, also carrying a gun and a backpack. The three of them were very quiet. It was odd really, it was almost as none of the months, years even, they spent in safety never happened. They all knew to stay quiet, what to do and what they were expecting from each other.

Maggie started whispering very slowly. She had a cop kind of voice. Not that she ever actually had real training as a cop, Rick and a couple of ex-policemen working with her were her only example of how cops talked and behaved. But somehow there was a calm, yet direct and steady ton in her voice. You had to listen to her.

"We're heading to Rick's place. There's only one walker on the porch, but I spotted at least five others in the street. They are far enough, we can't make it if we hurry."

She glanced a look at Glenn. With his old knee injury it was hard for him to run at full speed. But walkers were still much slower than he was, even when they were fresh and more vivid.

Maggie then looked at Beth and the younger sister had already raised her crossbow. Beth nodded and whispered: "You open the door and I shot it. Then we run."

Maggie gave her a single nod and curled her fingers around the doorknob. She shot the door open and the walker barely had time to twisted his decayed body in their direction that Beth's bolt was already piercing through his temple.

Maggie and Glenn ran out immediately, followed by Beth as soon as she had retrieved her arrow from the walker's skull.

The other walkers were still at a good distance and the three Greenes had time to get to Rick's yard long before they were able to drag their dead bodies at arms' length.

The street wasn't silent anymore. When Maggie opened the door and Glenn followed her inside, Beth jumped at the sound of gunfire in the distance. It wasn't that far away but she couldn't make the direction they were coming from. She quickly pulled it together and closed the door behind her.

Rick, Michonne and Carl were already ready, weapons in hands and a couple of bags full of supplies waiting in the hall.

Rick quickly leaned closer to Beth.

"Can you get Judith? She's still in her room. I don't think she awake yet. You need to prep her. We might be going. Tonight."

Beth's jaw tightened. She was ready, she was ready to talk to Judith, to leave. There was no doubt there, but she suddenly felt her insides twist at Rick's last words.

"Daryl." She said quietly. "He's at the hospital with Sasha."

Rick shot a look at Maggie and put his hand on Beth's shoulder. His eyes were locked in hers with this intensity, this determination she hadn't seen in them for years. "We'll warn him. Don't worry."

Beth's stomach clenched again, but she knew Rick was not leaving this house without making sure Daryl knew where they were. Beth let out a long sight to gather her courage and as soon as Rick's hand left her shoulder, she started climbing the stairs to get the little girl.

Rick immediately unhooked his walkie-talkie from his belt and Beth heard him calling Daryl's name.

When she entered Judith's room, the girl was sitting straight up on her bed, holding her stuffed turtle strongly on her small chest.

Beth walked slowly inside not to alarm her before sitting in the bed next to her.

"You have your crossbow and people are screaming." Judith's voice was so small and filled with terror, it almost draw tears in Beth's eyes.

She knew the little girl was well aware of the horrors outside the wall. She and Rick had explained it to her numerous times. Carl had talked her through some basics to hide, to make herself small, quiet and invisible. He even tried to explain how to use some light weapons, even though she was way too small to really use any of them. But this, this now, would be the very first time Judith was going to have to actually apply what she learnt. It was going to be the first time she would see actual walkers. The first time she would remember it and understand the full extant of the situation. Dead bodies walking, eating human flesh, the smell, the moans that have been haunting Beth's dreams for years. How such a young child was going to react to that? How will she be able to grow up around so much horror? For a spilt second Beth even wished the girl were never born. Not because it would be easier. But because she wished Judy wouldn't have to know all this. She shouldn't have. She should be safe, she should be happy. She shouldn't feel this fear.

Beth swallowed her anxiety and tried to keep her ton firm and calm.

"Yes Pumpkin. People are screaming because there are walkers outside. Not a lot of them but enough that it's dangerous. That we need to get ready and maybe leave the house like we explained."

"I don't wanna leave my house." Judith's whined.

"This is not your house honey, you know it. It has always been temporary. Your real home is with us, with your family, you don't need walls. You will always be home if we're together. You got it?"

Judith's tears finally run down her cheeks, but she was staying still. Beth was almost sure she wasn't panicking, yet.

"Baby, we're with you. We will protect you. Daddy, Carl and me. Michonne, uncle Glenn and Maggie. You have to be strong, so we can make sure we are all safe, especially you."

The little girl was shacking a little, Beth could feel it under the hand she had steadily pressed against her small back.

"We all got a job to do. Remember? What is yours?" She asked kindly.

"I- I stay quiet. I stay with you or Dad or Carl, always. I don't make a noise."

Beth's face softened and a small smile appeared on her features. "That's it Pumpkin."

"And I always listen and obey!" Judith added hastily, like a child repeating a lesson she had almost forgot.

Beth's smile grew wider. "Perfect. That's it. Com'on now. Put your shoes and get your pack."

Once Judith had gathered all her belongings, Beth and her went back downstairs to join the rest of her family.

The whole floor was immersed in darkness; no lights were on. Maggie and Michonne were in the living rom, watching from the window, while Rick was in the back, in the kitchen still talking in the walkie-talkie. Beth couldn't make what he was saying but she was sure the person answering wasn't Daryl.

Judith went immediately to her bother in the hallway. He put a steady hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft smile. Beth and Carl's eyes crossed in the dark and he nodded.

Beth went to meet with Rick in the kitchen.

"I haven't been able to reach him. But I got Sasha, she knows where we're going. She let him know as soon as she sees him."

"They're not together?" Beth tried to hide the growing worry in her voice.

"Nah, they got separated. The hospital is— There's a situation there."

Rick immediately noticed Beth's reluctance. She pulled out her cellphone from her back pocket and tried to call Daryl. No answer. Rick watched her as she left a message, her voice steady, but not deprived of worry. Once she hung up, she grasped the cellphone in her hand and looked at it, lost in her apprehension.

Rick's voice resonated, slow and firm.

"Beth we got to go. I got words that the all East of the city is swarmed by walkers. The WIPE team hasn't come back yet as Abraham had hoped and they outnumbered there."

"But maybe we can meet at Headquarters, I mean it's safe there, it's where he'll go maybe. We have to—"

"No we gotta go." Rick cut her before she could falter and start panicking at her own words. "We gotta go to the North gate as we planed. You know that was the plan, you know that's where everyone's going."

Beth stared at him, terror eating her inside; her heart was pounding so hard she could barely hear what Rick was saying.

"Beth. He got back to us, many times. You know if there's someone that'll make it, it's him."

"Yes but—" She stopped in the middle of her sentence when a loud thud hit the front window.

"They spotted us!" Called Maggie. "Come on guys!"

Rick turned back his head towards Beth who was standing still, eyes wide open and her brain working so fast she almost couldn't follow her own trail of thoughts.

"Beth, listen." Rick's voice became harder. "Maggie, Michonne and I are gonna clean the street so we can get to the cars. You stay put with Carl and Glenn to protect Judith. I need you Beth. I need you to protect our girl, okay?"

At Judith's name, Beth's eyes focused again on Rick. The girl. Her little girl. She couldn't leave her. No matter how much she wanted to run and find Daryl. No matter how torn her heart was. Rick was right; Daryl knew what to do. He knew how to defend himself. Hell if anyone on this doomed Earth could survive anything, it was _him_. He was so strong and so smart, Beth knew I would find a way back to her. Like he did, just a few years ago.

But Judith needed her. She would be safe with her family, that was a sure fact. Except she couldn't just leave her. It was impossible, not now, not when Judith had to face all that horror. Beth had to be with her, she was the only one capable of making her feel safe and resonating with the girl.

Beth quickly nodded and followed Rick outside the kitchen. Carl and Glenn were at the end of the hallway, along with Judith who looked terrified, hugging strongly her stuffed turtle to her chest. Beth joined them and kneeled in front of her daughter, because, really that was what the girl was in her heart. She kneeled and told her to stay quite.

"Don't worry Judy, I'm here, _with you_."

Rick, Maggie and Michonne stormed out and the sound of the dead's moans raised and filled Beth's ears.


	21. Lead

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of this story. I'm planning to write an epilogue, so it's not really the end, but it concludes this arc. I wasn't sure if I should have cut this chapter into two, but decided against it. I think it's better to read it in one go.

I am extremely grateful for everyone who kept reading, not matter how sporadic my publishing was towards the end and my inability to answer comments (I'm so sorry). I started this story a year and three months ago and even if it took me way to long to finish it, I am pretty proud to have done it. I'm not a good writer and it's way out of my comfort zone, so I'm very very happy to see that you are still here and enjoying this. Every reviews, messages and favorites were warming my heart in a way you can't imagine. Thank you, and thank you again.

I hope this will not disappoint. It's more action focused, and it really wasn't easy for me to write but I'm not too unhappy with the result. Enjoy and let me know what you thought!

Note: this is unbeta'd as usual so I apologize for my spelling. I was very eager to publish it, but I will edit it again tomorrow for a final sanity check.

WARNING for past abuse mentions.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Lead**

Daryl stopped jumping at gunshots a long time ago. Long before the dead walked the Earth. One of his oldest memories was of his dad, standing on the porch of the shack they moved in after his house and his mother were taken by the flames of a forgotten cigarette butt. His dad, probably drunk, rifle in hand, shooting at the trees surrounding the house at night. Aiming at nothing. Aiming at his imaginary rage.

It used to startle him as a kid. He'd cover his ears and hid in a corner of the room, small body curled on itself, waiting for his dad to empty his anger through the barrel of the gun, or to run out of bullets.

He was never really emptied of rage. So when he walked back inside one night, found Daryl in his corner, he _did_. The butt of the rifle crashed full force against Daryl's jaw, breaking some tooth but luckily not his bones. Blood flowed in Daryl's mouth, a jolting pain resonating in his skull, while his father yelled at him not to be a coward, not to be a fucking pussy.

Every since that day, Daryl always listened to gunshots. No matter how much his ears hurt, no matter how scared he was. No matter if he despised the sound. A gesture of survival at first that slowly became defiance, a dare telling his father he wasn't the scared little boy he used to.

And today it felt like years since he heard so many of them. A racket of piercing sounds that didn't unbalance him. In the apocalypse, it was quite an asset.

Maybe for once in his life he could almost be grateful for his father's sick lessons. Almost.

Hidden behind a door in the hospital, he could hear the gunshots and the shouting. They had mostly evacuated the hospital of their residents and personnel but the emergency room, situated on the ground floor, was still packed with walkers.

Daryl couldn't count how many they were. They were coming from outside, attracted by the noise, resulting in his team trapped inside the building.

At some point he got separated from Sasha and his other boys, trying to get a patient out through a window on the lower floor with the help of one of the doctors. He tried to make his way back once the two survivors were outside, and hopefully made it back to HQ alive… He didn't have time to think about it, right now he needed to get back to Sasha and the rest of his team.

His gun was empty and he only had his crossbow, which was a good weapon but not in the middle of this mess. And he couldn't risk going back in the ER in the open; he could get hit by a lost bullet.

He loaded his crossbow with a new bolt and waited for the chaos to calm down. While crouching on the floor, behind the door he tried to reach for his walkie-talkie only to remember it gave it to the patient and his doctor so they could call head quarters for help.

"Shit." He gritted his teeth.

And suddenly the commotion beyond the door stopped. Daryl kept still, listening every sound, no a muscle moving, not even breathing. He heard some people talk, a few walkers' snarls and Sasha's voice calling for the rest of the group to get outside _now_.

Daryl immediately stood up and opened the door, as soon as he stepped on the ER room the smell of blood and gunpowder hit his nose and a bony hand grabbed the front of his leather vest. He didn't see the walker coming from the side and had to stumble back in the corridor where he was hiding to avoid the rotten teeth trying to bite his neck.

The crossbow dandling at his side was useless and it took him a few seconds before being able to pull his knife out of its shaft while steering clear of the walker. He stabbed the dead man through the eye just in time to take his crossbow and aimed at the other walker getting through the door towards him.

After killing them he walked slowly to the door and looked by the narrowed window to discover an empty room full of bodies on the floor and at least five more walkers coming in his direction.

No signs of Sasha or the rest of his men. He loaded another bolt, lifted his head up again to look through the door's window, the room was filling again with walkers.

A sharp sight went through his nose drills and he turned around to escape from the basement's window where he helped the patient and doctor to leave the building, hoping to find his team outside.

The back parking lot was almost empty except for two walkers that were too far from him to worry. He ran quickly and quietly to the front entrance of the ER where he left his bike and jumped on it as fast as he could. There was no sign of the vehicles from his team.

The noise of the engine starting got the attention of a small group of walkers getting inside. He zigzagged between the living corpses and exited to the main road.

The ride home shouldn't have been longer than ten minutes, but the streets were already a war zone. Dead bodies on the ground, some walkers wandering, some fresh, some rotting to their bones. Most of them were busy trying to get in houses and Daryl winced at the idea people might be trapped in there. He cursed between gritted teeth and tried to ignore the knot forming in his guts.

He speed up at a corner and saw a wracked car on a street post, the engine still smoking.

When he reached the street where his house was located, he slowed the bike. A couple of walkers were wandering and when he got off the bike he shot one easily right in the forehead and stabbed the other as soon as he retrieved his bolt.

He noticed Rick's open front door immediately and ran to the front yard only to slow again when he was starting to climb the porch's stairs. At least six walker's corpses were laying on the ground and the porch's stairs. He stepped over them and with his boot, pushed one that was blocking the front door and keeping it open.

The house seemed dead silent from the outside and he wasn't sure at that point if it was a good or a bad thing. But his mind couldn't wander there, not now, not until it was safe.

Safe.

When the fuck was it ever safe anymore. He almost fooled himself this last few weeks. Thinking he was finally in the safety of tall, hard walls, in a city built to last, to survive. What an idiot, he should have know this wasn't an option.

The door creaked softly when he pushed it to get inside. He could hear the faint sound of walkers' snarls in the back of the house. They seemed to be outside. Attracted by the noise, he didn't watch where he was putting his feet and stopped as soon as he felt a soft object under his boots.

Judith's stuffed turtle was laying on the floor, next to other objects scattered in the hall just like if they had to leave in a hurry. Daryl silently observed the items on the floor. Broken photo frame. A backpack. And a cell phone.

Beth's phone.

He grabbed the phone and mouthed a silent curse.

His fucking cell phone. That useless piece of metal he hated, now only to realize it could help him find his family and Beth. Where could it be now? He tried to remember the last time he used it or seen it really. Beth's phone screen was broken and Daryl couldn't turn it back on, even after tying a few times.

The house was obviously empty but the walkers were still making noise in the backyard and he had to check it before trying to find the damn phone.

He dropped Beth's phone back on the floor. He took the stuffed animal and shoved it in his back pocket before aiming with his crossbow towards the kitchen. He entered slowly and discovered the door leading to the backyard closed. Peaking outside the window, he saw about five or six walkers trapped in there. No bodies or any sign of his family. He huffed; maybe they cornered them here and got out safely.

Of course they got out safely. They had to.

He walked back through the front door, giving a last glace at Beth's phone and stepped over the corpses again to go back to his bike.

Glancing at the Greene's house across the street he attempted again to remember where his own damn phone was. Going back in there to look for it would make him loose too much time. Hell to the phone, he had to go to the North gate as they all planed together.

Dropping his look on the bike, he noticed the saddlebags and immediately opened them.

His hands quickly found a cool piece of metal and plastic and he got his phone out in haste.

Flipping it open he saw four missed calls and a couple of messages, all from less than two hours ago.

"Fuck." He whispered.

In the distance a walker moaned and Daryl didn't even turned his head to check if it was just the one or more.

With a shaky hand he hit the button to listen to his voicemails.

"_Daryl."_ It was Beth's voice. Worried. Steady. But he could hear the distress in her voice.

"_Rick can't reach you. We're at his place. Walkers have taken the streets. We're getting ready to leave to the North gate. Please, Daryl, please— You gotta come back here."_

Her voice didn't break at the end of the message. It was firm, she was determined, but Daryl certainly knew not to be fooled by it. The underlying hint of worry in her resolved ton could only mean the situation was bad. Adding that to the state of Rick's yard and house, he was starting to get very worried himself.

He almost got the engine of his bike running again when her second message started, with the sound of gunshots in the background.

When he heard her voice, a pain rose in his chest like a hand trying to suffocate him from the inside.

"_Daryl, we're leaving! We have to go—"_

The message was interrupted by more gunshots and he could hear Beth's voice afar from the handset calling for Judy.

"_Daryl—"_ She picked it up again. _"The North gate, we're—"_

It stopped there.

The white noise of the cut line on his ear sounded like daggers. When he looked at the piece of plastic in his hand, the handset turned off. Batteries were dead.

"Motherfucker." He whispered angrily and threw the phone on the ground so brutally it shattered in pieces. Immediately after he got back on the bike and started it so fast he had to regain the balance of it to not fall on the road.

This time he drove like a mad man, not worrying about the walkers, the people running for their lives in the street. Not taking a glance at anything surrounding him. He had to get to them as fast as possible.

The number of walkers seemed to increase dangerously as he got closer to the rendezvous point. He actually could feel his insides twisting and his heart pounding in his chest.

He slowed the motorcycle down and hid it behind one of the houses as close as he could from the gate. It was not in view yet but he already had a bad feeling at what he would find. He had to know though. He had to see it with his own eyes.

With his knife in hand and as quietly as he was capable of, he walked to the gate, killing silently a few walkers on the way and using the back of the houses to remain hidden from the dead.

The smell hit him first. That rotten, acrid scent that stung your nose all the way to the back of your throat. He realized now that he could almost gauge the size of a herd by the smell it released.

It was big. Too damn big.

When he peeked out from the wall of the last house the gate came to view and the horror that filled his eyes was almost too much. Hundreds of walkers were coming through the wrecked open gateway.

The herd was big, too big to even consider walking there and trying to get out.

His family couldn't have come here, there was no way they would have risked it. Except if maybe they already left.

His body dropped on the ground in a loud thud. His limbs gone soft under him and his heart still pounding so fast he felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

He was too late. He was too late and he would never see them again. He would never see Beth again.

The thought crossed his mind so quickly he wasn't able to think about anything else. Sweat was dripping in his eyes, it stunk and it blurred his vision and apparently his reasoning. He could feel the defeat heavily setting on his shoulders and the anger building up inside of him.

He managed to stand up again, pushing from the wall, the dreadful sound of walkers' moans filled his ears and his head until suddenly he heard the rumble of engines arriving close to him.

He looked again at the gate and saw two army trucks pulling in front of the herd, machineguns blasting at the dead and killing everything in view.

The WIPE team had finally arrived to DC and the soldiers were trying to contain the herd as much as they could.

That was his opening. He noticed one of the drivers still at the wheel and made a run for it, avoiding walkers in the way and crouching low not to be spotted by the rest of the men.

When he opened the driver's door quickly, the barrel of a gun pointed to his head welcomed him. He immediately lifted his hands in surrender and let out a loud grunt.

"I'm Sergeant Dixon, I'm gonna pull out my plaques so you can check, okay?" He said with a graveled voice.

The driver was a kid, barely older than Carl, his hands were shaking, gripping at the handgun with white knuckles. He was starring at him with so much fear in his eyes, Daryl almost felt bad for him. But that was not the moment to dwell on it or to be shot in the head by a terrified and untrained teenager.

His ton softened and he tried to make himself as gentle and audible as possible over the sounds of gunshots.

"Listen kid, I'm just gonna show my plates okay? I'm here to help, alright? Am with you folks."

The young soldier looked at him with petrified eyes and the shaking in his hand didn't stop.

"I'll take 'em out slowly now. Slowly, alright?"

Daryl reached for his plates under the hem of his t-shirt and pulled them as slowly as possible. He leaned in to get closer to the kid and let him see the plaques.

"See?" He almost whispered.

That's when the young man lowered the gun just a few inches and softened his hold of it, just enough for Daryl to snatch the weapon from him and punch him in the face full force.

The kid didn't had the time to react or even look surprised, he swung back and forth again and finally dropped forward, landing on Daryl who held his weight with his free arm.

Daryl carefully tilted him back on the seat and hopped on the truck's step to start searching for a radio or a walkie-talkie. The kid grunted behind him but he ignored him. He was out for a good while.

Daryl finally got his hand on a two-way radio and changed the frequency for the one they decided on with his group.

He climbed down of the truck and put the gun on the kid's lap. He shut the door and ran back to where he hid his bike. Hopefully the kid will be safe inside the truck. The other soldiers were busy killing walkers and the rest of the herd was attracted to the sounds, none of them were paying attention to the trucks. That's what he hoped. That's what he had to hold on to.

Maybe a few years ago he wouldn't have mind hitting a teenage boy and leaving him unconscious in the middle of a break down but today that was not who he was. He put the uneasy feeling aside and glanced back one last time to the truck before hiding behind the wall of a house.

"Rick? You copy? Rick? Anyone?" He said frantically in the device.

No one was answering but the crackling of the radio.

He cursed and wiped the sweat dripping on his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Rick? Fucking please someone answer me!" He almost shouted between gritted teeth.

The crackling changed and the familiar voice of his brother echoed on the other side of the radio.

"_Daryl?"_

"Fucking yes! Yes! Where are you?" He couldn't repress the sound of relief in his voice.

"_Just outside of the South gate by the entrance of the university. North gate was overrun we had to move."_

"Yeah I know." He chuckled, covering his ear to avoid the loud sound of gunfire. "Beth's with you? Sasha and Ty?"

"_Yes, yes, Beth's okay. We're all here. Sasha and your team just got here. You far?"_

"No, no. I'll be there. I'm on my way."

He didn't let Rick answer and shoved the radio in his pocket.

…

Less than fifteen minutes later he was driving by the wide-open South gate towards the location Rick told him the group was waiting for him.

He could almost still hear the sound of gunfire from the North gate and was actually grateful about it, it directed all the walkers in that direction and the path was pretty clear for him now.

He slowed down a little when he finally saw the cars and his people waiting by them under the arch of the campus entrance.

Sasha, rifle in hand, immediately spotted him and walked her way towards him. As soon as he stopped the bike and kicked the stand, she pulled him into a strong hug.

"Damn, Dixon."

"Yeah you could have waiting for me you assholes." He chuckled looking at the rest of his men coming their way, along with Rick and Tyreese.

Sasha hit his shoulder with her fist and didn't even put any force at all in the punch. And he knew she could definitely throw a mean one.

He scanned quickly the crowd and the cars when he finally saw Beth coming out of one of them after setting Judith on Carol's lap.

She immediately ran past everyone and his legs started walking in a quick pace to meet her. He wasn't thinking at all, nothing else existed around her when she crashed in his arms. He encircled two solid arms around her small strong body.

He nuzzled against her hair and took a deep breath. It was incontrollable the way he wanted to feel her, here, now, close to him, so close they would probably merge into one another and disappear. He would be happy to melt into her and not even be his own person. He just wanted to be with her, near to her, never let her go again. Never.

"Oh god Daryl." She whispered, the relief strong is her voice like she was finally releasing all the tension she had gathered for the past hours.

"I'm here. I'm here." He repeated and finally looked up to see everyone out of the cars and scrutinizing the scene.

But it didn't matter and she could stay in his arms for as long as she needed. In fact he probably needed it more than her.

She finally moved away from him a little, possibly feeling everyone's eyes on them and cupped his cheek with a glorious smile.

He patted her hair with both hands once and they started walking back toward the rest of the group.

Rick was the first to meet him and he dropped a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Took you long enough."

Daryl snorted at Rick's teasing remark.

"You left some mess in your backyard y'know."

"Yeah we had to leave the house. The South gate was overrun. We had to leave. We kept trying to call you."

The sheriff gave him an apologizing look and squeezed his arm again. Daryl was not sure why he didn't do it but in that moment he felt a compelling need to hold Rick in an embrace too. He was so focused being reunited with Beth, again, that he didn't realized what it would have done to him to loose the rest of his family too, Rick especially.

"Don't worry about it. They're safe. I'm here. S'all that matters." He patted the hand resting on his arm.

Daryl put his arm around Beth's middle, he wasn't ready to let go just yet and he looked at Tyreese, Sasha and the rest of his group. The four men from his squad were all here, along with a few unfamiliar faces. He did identify Sarah, Beth's friend. She was at the hospital and Sasha probably took her with them. There were also a few others he thought he's recognized from the hospital.

He spotted Tom standing at the far end of the group, eyeing him with some bitterness in his eyes, but not as much as it used to it seemed. Daryl noticed he was pretty indifferent at his presence, and that was a good thing he thought. With the road waiting ahead of them, he needed to be focused on bringing everyone safely there and not be distracted by insignificant distraction.

"Any news of Abe?" He asked.

Tyreese who was standing in front of him shook his head.

Daryl immediately pulled out the radio from his pocket and moved away from the group, giving a gentle nudge to Beth for her to return to Judith. She nodded and let him take his distance. As soon as she was at the car, the little girl grabbed Beth's wrist with both hands and leaned on her leg. She seemed anxious and that didn't really surprised Daryl.

He changed the frequency again and tried to call for Abraham a few time. He didn't seem like the man was going to answer. Daryl passed a hand on his face trying to clear his mind and noticed Rick walking towards him when a voice finally echoed from the radio.

"_Daryl?"_

"Abraham! You son of a bitch." He said, relieved.

"_Daryl Dixon you're a fucking disgrace to the great American army. Who's the moron who hired you?"_ The man almost laughed on the other of the radio.

Daryl chuckled and even noticed a quick smirk pulling at the corner of Rick's lips.

"Get your ass to the south gate man, we're leaving. Come with us."

The radio was silent for a short moment when the crackling of a new incoming communication started again.

"_I can't. I gotta stay. I gotta try and fix this."_

"Abe, it's too late. Y'know it is."

"_I still have to try."_

Daryl stayed silent.

"_You go. Get your people to safety."_

Daryl dropped his head and it was Rick's hand on his shoulder that pulled him back from his thoughts.

"Alright. Be safe. You know where to find us."

"_Get the fuck out of here Dixon. Sayonara!"_ He heard him laughing on the other side of the radio.

Daryl looked at the silent device in his hand and lifted his head to look at Rick.

"Daryl—"

"Yeah I know, we have to leave." Daryl looked around him before being stopped again by Rick.

"Wait up. Daryl, you have to lead us there."

Daryl wasn't sure what his friend was saying and he looked at him between the strands of his hair, questioning.

"You know the way. Your men are trained. They listen to you. I want you to take us there." He stayed silence for a short moment. "You lead the way."

Daryl didn't know what to answer, he knew deep down it was the right call. Rick hadn't been out of the walls for a very long time and he had no idea what was waiting for them on the road to Gibson Island.

But that didn't mean Daryl wasn't feeling uncomfortable with the idea. He did lead a team of twenty men for months across the country, he could do it. No matter if he still had doubts, he had to do it.

Daryl nodded and Rick and him walked back to the group.

Everyone was expecting them, restless and scared probably. It was a large group now, they had enough cars and a truck to fit everyone. They had guns, they had food and water. Honestly their odds weren't as bad as it seemed. But it was still dangerous and terrifying for most of them.

Rick walked in front of Daryl and started addressing to the group.

"Daryl will lead the way, he's in charge. We need to get behind him and work together. This is going to be a long and dangerous journey but I know we can make it." He turned and looked at Daryl. "I know you will take us there. I know we'll be safe."

Daryl nodded again and saw everyone agreeing to this statement. His eyes crossed Beth's in the back of the crowd. She had a reassuring smile on her features and was holding the hand of little Judith. When his eyes fell to the girl he remembered what he brought back from their house.

Daryl walked past the rest of the group while Maggie and Glenn started checking and distributing the supplies and weapons to the rest of the unarmed members of their group. He reached for the stuffed turtle in his back pocket and saw the joy light up her face when he handed it to her. She almost crashed into his legs and held him and the turtle so strongly he practically stumbled back.

Beth's smile grew wider and she looked up at him.

"We have to go." She said, eyes boring into his, seriousness taking over her face now. " We can't go back. There's a new start for us somewhere."

He nodded and she reached for his hand to lace her fingers in his. It was all it took. Everything he needed to gather the courage to lead his people to a new home.

"Com'on let's get going." He grunted at them.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so so much for reading! And look up for the epilogue, hopefully in a couple of weeks. Just a final note to let you know that the epilogue will have more closure for Beth and Daryl. This one was more focused on him, just as chapter 20 was on her. And that's it!


	22. Epilogue

**A/N:** And finally you have it, the epilogue to A New Home. I tried to give closure to Beth and Daryl and to conclude this story as well, as some of you commented they wanted a follow up. I unfortunately don't have a lot of time to write and another story cooking up and I'd love to dive in (it's an AU so quite new for me), but I think this will give you an idea of what's the future is made of for Team Family. I hope you guys enjoyed the ride, I sure have and especially all the nice words you left in the comments for me. Thank you so so much again!

**Note:** No beta'd, I apologize for my spelling and mistakes.

* * *

**A New Home - Epilogue**

Daryl was standing still, breathing in the iodic air and feeling the fresh breeze on his face. He heard footsteps approaching on the wooden pier and didn't move. He knew who it was. He would recognize those light footsteps between any other.

Beth's fingers laced around his and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Daryl's look dropped on her features and he let the beauty of her face, lightened up by the setting sun, warm him up inside. He didn't repress the half smile that formed on his lips and didn't try to hid it when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

There was a calm and a bliss surrounding them right now that made him feel invincible. Not only because they made it here, alive and unharmed, but because she was by his side. And it was driving so much strength in him.

"First time I saw the ocean I thought about ya."

She tilted her head and watched him with questioning eyes.

"You're the only who knows this stuff 'bout me."

Suddenly her eyes softened and she seemed to remember.

"I've never been out of Georgia." She said, repeating his own words from years ago.

Daryl turned his face back towards the ocean and hummed.

"Thought of you every day when I was on the road. Even before that. Every waking seconds since the day we burnt that shack. From the moment you held me."

He felt her hold tighten around his and he knew she was watching him. He didn't look back a her and kept going.

"Fell in love with you then. I didn't know what it was. Didn't know how to name it. But I've loved you ever since that day. I know now." He said with this raspy and deep voice that made her weak.

Silence settled between, it wasn't uncomfortable, it wasn't awkward.

Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, Beth was pretty sure it was ready to burst out and kill her in a second. She has realized his feelings for her, a long time ago actually. She had wanted to him to tell her for so long. To let it out. Because she needed to be sure. But those last few weeks this urge started to fade, simply replaced by the knowledge he was there, by her side. It was all she was asking for.

She kind of made peace with this need and now, after days of travelling and cleaning this place, they were finally done and able to settle down. To step back and reflect on the future. On their future, together.

The timing couldn't have been better but, still, she wasn't expecting it.

After a moment she let go of his hand and faced him with the kindest of smile. Her hands framed his face and she kissed him deeply. He just settled his hands on her hips and let her take direction. Let her overcome him and make his belly ache for more, more of her heat, more of her whole.

When she stopped, she was panting and slid her fingers in the strands on the back of his skull.

"I didn't know either." She started, resting her forehead on his lips, where he pressed them to taste her some more. "I didn't allow myself to think that way. I knew you cared. And I did too. And then you told me. Or maybe your eyes did. The way you looked at me that night at the funeral home. It was everything I never expected to ever feel in this world."

He closed her strong arms around her and she swore she could hear his heartbeat pulsing through the layer of clothes.

"That's when I realized I loved you too." She whispered just for him.

…

It took them three days to get to the blown up access road leading to Gibson Island. It wasn't that bad considering how the world had turned. Highways were packed with car wrecks and overgrown weed and trees were starting to take over. They had to avoid larger cities where they would have most likely meet with walkers and more dangerously, people.

So yes, three days was a good pace.

As soon as they arrived, they secured the area and sent a squad of five people to raid the island. Daryl and Rick led the small group, with one of the boats that were still on shore and not too damaged. They decided to take off when the sun was setting. The raiding party had to paddle there, there was no more motor boats left in the harbor and it was better to spare the little gas they had left anyway.

The rest of the group stayed in a commercial building for the night while waiting for their return. It lasted almost two days. Beth practically went crazy during that time. The radios didn't seem to be working at this range and she drove herself mad with waiting for a sign.

She decided to go after them on the second morning, leaving Judith with Carol, who immediately understood what the blonde was about to do. Oddly Carol stayed silent about it.

Beth sneaked out of the building and she reached the harbor by foot. When she started looking for a boat to cross over to the island, Carl showed up behind her. She almost shot an arrow through his eye that night. But he just laughed and told her there was no way he would have let her go on her own. It was his father out there after all.

Once they were on an old wooden boat which probably wouldn't have lasted the whole trip, a blue flare pierced the orange morning sky on the other side of the shore. And a second one.

They made it. It was the sign they decided upon before the raid.

One red for "Danger, get out of here immediately", one blue for "Not safe, wait for us, we're leaving" and two blue for "Safe, come meet us".

Beth and Carl ran back to the building where everyone was already getting ready to discover their new home.

They hid the car in various buildings and it took several round trip from the continent to the island to get everyone and all their supplies there.

Once Beth set her foot on this new promised land all she saw first were trees. A small forest. Not as high and as deep as the woods of Georgia but she realized this moment that no matter how Washington had felt like home for a few years, she never really belonged there.

Daryl met her on the rocky beach and she immediately saw the same thing in his eyes. They both belonged here.

Two weeks, more or less, it's what it took them after landing on the island to fully explore it. They divided themselves in four groups. This time Beth stayed with Daryl, and Carl, Rick and Michonne.

They cleaned off the place from the walkers the original raiding party didn't encountered. The island was emptied of people. And that was not the luckiest part of it. The island was almost untouched.

Its inhabitants, the indeed rich pricks Daryl mentioned the first time they talked about it, had left leaving almost everything behind.

The main houses were huge, too big and too many for their small group. Some of them had sustainable power and sometimes water sources. It was astonishing that no other human being had decided to make it their home. And that made them realized how actually few living people were still walking this Earth and most of them had no idea to look so far from the land to find the perfect safe haven.

They worked for months to visit every corner of the island, gathering the valuable supplies, killing the hidden walkers in the abandoned houses. Most of them former inhabitants that had killed themselves. Sometimes entire families. They marked the houses, black spray on each door, when they finished raiding them.

It wasn't an easy task, and everyone in their group took part of it. Sasha organized trainings for the people in there group that hadn't known how to use weapons. They needed to make everyone were able to defend themselves and the island.

After the exploring they all gathered in the southeast part of the island, the further away as possible from the continent. With the forest north, it would work as a good camouflage for potential attackers. They also decided to build watching posts in several strategic locations, making sure they could observe the coast as far as possible.

They finally all choose their home. Big as they were, it wasn't surprising that most decided to group in one same house.

Rick, Carl, Judith and Michonne moved in a smaller house with blue shutters and a white porch. Some kind of strange perfect home for their newly formed family. Carol and Tyreese shared a house with Sasha and two men from Daryl's VAC team. Some others grouped as they bonded over the trip to there. And final Daryl and Beth decided to share again a huge house with Maggie and Glenn, a couple minutes away from the Grimes' home. It was hidden by thick trees and a pier was pointing towards the infinity of the ocean in the backyard.

Sasha and Daryl with a small number of people went back to the continent after a few weeks. They got their cars back and started clearing all the boats around the island and a good twenty miles around the area. They hid the cars again and took some of the boats that were in better shape to bring them back to the island, sinking the rest to make sure no easy access was left from the continent.

Glenn, Tom and some others started to learn fishing. Sasha and Daryl's group kept doing runs on the continent in the nearby cities. They were looking for seeds and crops to start farming on the island.

After a year, they could almost live on the island, sustaining for their small community on their own without having to leave it. They kept doing it though, even if modern drugs and medicine were all expired now, they still needed to scavenge for supplies. Most canned food was starting to turn bad, or be so scarce it wasn't worth looking for it. Batteries were turning bad. Condoms were out of date for way too long.

Maggie got pregnant after the first two years. Beth and Sarah delivered the baby. A healthy baby girl.

Maggie lost a lot of blood and it took her weeks to finally recover. Luckily Beth was prepared and she sent Daryl and Sasha to raid hospitals and medical center for tools and supplies she needed for every possible scenarios. They even brought back a working ultrasound machine towards the end of her pregnancy. Beth's skills at reading the monitor wasn't exactly perfect and they all thought until their little girl Elizabeth was born that she was supposed to be a boy like Beth announced them, all triomphante after studying the fetus for hours in the screen.

Judith took her role of older cousin very seriously to everyone's delight and astonishment. The girl was almost six years old now and Carl was still making sure she was able to defend herself and teach her all the ropes to survive in this world. Beth started home schooling her again, but beyond that she was so busy with being the Island closest thing they had to a doctor, she barely was able to spend time with the young girl.

Michonne became to second mother she had every right to be for Judith. Beth wasn't bitter for it, she wasn't really sad, it was the natural path it should be taking and she would always be there for Judith. The little girl knew this and came often to her. Although Beth knew had to let go, some moments were harder than others and she was thankful for Daryl to always be here for her when she needed reassuring and a listening ear.

They talked about children, they talked about having a family of their own. Well, Beth talked mostly, Daryl was so closed up about it, she had a hard time accepting his reticence and rejection. She knew why, she knew everything about his father, his mother, the way he was raised now. But she also knew him more than anyone else. She was so certain he was wrong. It wasn't worth the fights they were having about the matter though, and she finally let go and stopped bringing the conversation. No matter how much it was hurting her.

She had planned it but soon after Elizabeth was born, Beth discovered she was pregnant on the same day she lost the baby.

She fell in an almost catatonic state. Michonne and Carol spent a lot of time with her, talking to her even when she wasn't answering and didn't even seem to hear them. They told her about their children, about losing the better part of them. And how they survived it somehow. How it was possible.

After a few days a devastated Daryl finally decided he was not losing Beth to this and brought her into the small forest North of the island. They camped there for three days. Alone. Uninterrupted. When one night she finally started talking again, she cried, she yelled her pain and her despair. She told him about Judith and no matter how much she loved the girl she was feeling so selfish for wanted a baby of her own. It should be enough, Judith should be enough, even though she wasn't her real mother. Because he didn't want one, because of his demons, because of his past and she hated that. She was mad at him and not matter she had no right to be, she was. It was harsh, it was by far the worst words ever spoken to Daryl and that's when he realized his worry and fear over Beth's mental health after this event blinded him from his own feeling. He finally came to realize he wanted that child. He mourned his unborn child just as much as Beth was.

He wanted a family of their own too. Regardless how terrified he was from turning into his father, no matter the world they were leaving in, he wanted Beth to carry their child.

They both cried their eyes out that night. They came back home the day after, sleepless, heavier with pain and sorrow, but lighter thanks to the certitude they would try to bring life to this world.

…

The wind was a little a chilly but she didn't care. She liked the smell of it, the salty scent the wind was bringing back from the sea. The infinity of the water spreading in front of her had worked as a metaphor for her since the moment she had sight of it. It was a metaphor that everything was possible, that she would live, that she would have a future.

Every since they reached the island, she had tried to come by the water every day to remind herself to have hope. The only day she hadn't come to look at the immensity of the water that surrounded them was the day of his birth, the little chubby baby sitting between her legs on the blanket she has spread under them on the hard wood of the pier.

Their house was very close to the waterfront, Daryl had wanted it that way, to make sure they would always have a way out. A small boat with supplies was ready by the pier. To this day it was still there, waiting for an escape that hadn't happen. Yet. Because Beth would never allow herself to think they were safe, safe for good. There would always be threats, always be danger. They needed to be ready and she would raise her son to be ready too. Just like Judith was.

She had lost so much, too much for only one person. Even if she wasn't the only one in this world to have lost almost everything, her pain and her memories were her own and she would never forget the faces of those she had lost.

"Never." She murmured.

She turned around the baby bouncing on her knees and lifted him so she could look in his blue eyes.

"Soon you'll be too big for me to carry you!" She laughed a little and buried her face in the crook of his small neck. "Big just like your daddy."

And she smiled. A sad smile that reflected on all the people she had lost. Family, friends, boyfriends, some faces she could barely remember today, moments shared with them she had to think hard to revive. And she hoped his son would never have to go through this. She hoped his family would be with him for as long as they should. She would fight until her last breath for him to grow up surrounded by everyone that counted in their lives today.

"I wished you'd known him." The little boy tried to get away from her embrace and she settled him back on her knees so he could reach back to the toys in front of them. "He was strong you know, he was scary sometimes." She let a happy chuckle escape her lips. "But he loved everyone, he loved us so much. I know you are loved by so many people, but I wished you had been loved by him. Because he was the most amazing man the world had ever known and he made me who I am today. He would have been so proud. So proud of me." Her voice strangled in her throat and her eyes brighten up with tears.

"And so proud of you. Just like I will be. Because you're gonna grow up to be a good man, Shawn. The best, I know it. Just like your daddy." The tears felt icy on her cheeks with the wind. "Just like Rick and Glenn. And all the men here, in our family. You'll see."

She paused and looked back at the ocean beyond.

"I wish he could have seen it."

Behind her the wood of the pier cracked and she dried her tears when she heard her name called in the distance.

"Beth? You comin'?"

She picked the baby up and the folded the blanket around the toys scattered on the ground. She kissed the top of her son's head.

"You'll see. You're gonna be an amazing man just like my daddy. Just like your granpa."

"Beth?" Daryl's voice was closer now, almost a few inches from her and she felt his hand touch the small of her back ever so lightly.

When she turned around and he noticed she had been crying, his face softened like he did when he wanted to reassure her. "You alright?"

"Yes, yes. Just thinking about those we lost."

He frowned and she felt his hand dig further into the fabric of her t-shirt.

"Com'on. Glenn's cooking diner."

"Yeah." She agreed, a small smile on her face.

She struggled to lift the folded blanket with the toys from the ground and Daryl went to hold his son in his arms to give her room.

He settled the child on his hip and looked down at him with a crooked smile.

"You up to try some fish today stinky pants? S'not as good as venison but it'll fill that lil' belly of yours."

Beth watched Daryl walking back towards the house, their happy son dangling on his hips and his strong arms around the small frame. She let him walk until he was almost hidden behind the trees when he turned back and looked at her, a perfect smile was lighting his face. She couldn't repress her own smile and chuckled to herself before finally following the two loves of her life and taking the hand Daryl was stretching out to her.


End file.
